


¿Dónde está el amor?

by YachiruFuusuke



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV), Ragoney
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Pencos, había que hacerlo, lo siento mucho, ragoney - Freeform, soulmates!au, uni!AU
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-05-18 15:38:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 49,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YachiruFuusuke/pseuds/YachiruFuusuke
Summary: En un mundo frío y solitario donde las almas gemelas existen solo para aquellos que conservan la esperanza, Agoney y Raoul se conocen en el peor momento de sus vidas.Agoney estudia Veterinaria mientras malvive con dos trabajos que le ayudan a cumplir su sueño, y no tiene tiempo para nadie en su vida que no sea él mismo. Raoul se ha visto obligado a dejarlo todo atrás, pero nunca dejará de luchar por lo que realmente ama: cantar.soulmate!au





	1. I still haven't found what I'm looking for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!  
> Querido lector, muchas gracias por decidirte por este fanfic. Antes de comenzar, me gustaría dejar claros algunos puntos:
> 
> \- Esta es una historia ficticia, no tiene ninguna base en la relación de los pencos ni en la personalidad de sus familiares.  
> \- No pretendo ofender a nadie con esto. Si alguien se sintiera ofendido me gustaría que contactase conmigo y hablar.  
> \- No tolero el plagio. Me ha pasado con anterioridad y no es de buen gusto, así que, por favor, piensa en el trabajo y el esfuerzo que los escritores ponen en sus obras antes de plagiar su trabajo.

Agoney estaba seguro de pocas cosas en la vida. De hecho, podría contarlas con los dedos de una mano. Pero la más importante de todas era…

— ¡Joder! — gritó el chico. — Lo que me faltaba, ¡mierda!

…  que había nacido sin suerte.

Efectivamente, y a Agoney le iba muy bien sin la ayuda del Dios de La Fortuna, muchas gracias. Se las apañaba de lujo él solito, no necesitaba al estúpido “destino”, como decía su amiga Mimi, para seguir adelante.

El chico continuó con su retahíla de maldiciones mientras se cambiaba de ropa y tiraba la que se le había manchado de café. Negro. Hirviendo. Se miró al espejo de detrás de la puerta de su pequeño apartamento, pensando que si la policía de la moda decidía pararlo hoy le esperaban unos cuantos años de cárcel, pero no tenía tiempo para nada mejor. Y haciendo de tripas corazón, como cada mañana, salió de su pisito compartido con Nerea haciendo el menor ruido posible, puesto que sabía que se había quedado hasta tarde haciendo trabajos atrasados.

Ya en el metro, Agoney miró el reloj de su móvil mientras buscaba una lista de reproducción que le ayudase a despertar. Las siete y media de la mañana de un jueves y la semana empezaba a pesarle, pero  se mentalizó de que, como cada día, no llegaría a su casa hasta las dos de la madrugada. Esa era su vida.

Suspirando, recordó esa conversación que había tenido con sus padres tres años atrás, a punto de cumplir la mayoría de edad pero inocente como un bebé.

_— ¿Quieres seguir estudiando después del instituto? Pues tendrás que trabajar, Ago. Sabes que, aunque te den la beca, no es suficiente._

_…_

_— ¿Cómo que veterinario? Este niño… ¡Pero entonces tendrás que ir a la península!_

_…_

_—  Mira, haz lo que te dé la gana. Ya volverás dentro de un mes cuando tengas hambre y la vida te dé una buena hostia._

Y Agoney, con sus santos cojones, había hecho la maleta delante de sus padres (a los que quería mucho, por cierto, porque sabía que solo deseaban lo mejor para él) y se había ido a Madrid a matricularse en la carrera que siempre había querido hacer. Y lo demás es Historia. Como ni sus padres ni él tenían dinero para pagarse un vuelo, llevaban sin verse en persona desde que él se fue de casa, pero los llamaba a menudo. Bueno, una vez al mes. O cada dos. Lo cierto es que la relación se enfrió cuando sus padres se dieron cuenta que habían pasado tres meses desde que el niño vivía en Madrid y no les había pedido ayuda.

Pero eso había hecho a Agoney más fuerte. Además, así no tenía que fingir que todo le iba de perlas y llevaba una vida normal. La única persona con la que podía quejarse era su mejor amiga, Nerea. La chiquitina (aunque era unos meses mayor que él) lo había acogido en su pisito para lo que iban a ser dos semanas mientras buscaba algo que luego se transformaron en tres años. Con ella, Agoney se sentía libre. Podía quejarse de que madrugaba mucho, de que tenía dos trabajos, de que nunca tenía un día libre ni podía salir de fiesta, de que no podía permitirse suspender o perdería la beca…

El ajetreo del vagón del metro alertó al chico de que había llegado a su parada. Subió el volumen de los auriculares y dejó que la voz de Bono inundase su cerebro mientras tatareaba en voz baja “I still haven’t found what I’m looking for” y caminaba hacia la salida.

Se dirigió a su Facultad, la más alejada de todo el campus (su suerte), a paso ligero. Sabía que hoy podía permitirse llegar dos minutos tarde porque la profesora Suárez era comprensiva, pero no quería abusar de su amabilidad.

Llegó a tiempo y, mientras sus compañeros sacaban los ordenadores de sus mochilas y él sacaba los folios y el bolígrafo, volvió a regañarse mentalmente porque se le había olvidado ir a esa tienda donde vendían aparatos electrónicos de segunda mano. Dibujó en el dorso de la mano un asterisco para acordarse de pasar por allí la semana siguiente.

Cuando la profesora entró en clase, Agoney concentró todos sus sentidos en atender y memorizar todo lo posible, puesto que su tiempo para estudiar era muy limitado y, cuanto más aprendiese en clase, más noches podría dormir.

***

Al terminar la última clase de la mañana, sus compañeros huyeron hacia sus casas si eran afortunados o hacia el comedor si tenían clases de tarde, como era el caso de Agoney. Estaba solo en el aula, recogiendo y ordenando sus apuntes cuando alguien le abrazó por detrás.

— ¡Hostia! – El chico se giró de golpe, su mano derecha alzada y preparada para golpear al extraño. Se relajó cuando vio una melena rubia y larga. – Ay, Mimi… Un día me va a dar un chungo y te vas a llevar un disgusto, ya verás.

— Calla, calla – replicó la rubia – que si te da un chungo a ti quién va a hacer conmigo cada mes el ranking de los mejores culos masculinos de esta Universidad. ¡Qué desgracia!

Agoney no tuvo más remedio que reír. La chica aprovechó para sacar su comida y sentarse al lado de su amigo, tendiéndole un bocadillo.

— Mimi, no hace falta que me traigas la comida… Te lo digo todas las semanas. Pareces mi madre.

— Cállate, melón. Que si no te doy yo de comer no comes nada, y entonces el chungo te va a dar de verdad. – El gesto de la chica se tornó serio – De veras, Ago, tienes que comer un poco más. Ya sé que estamos a finales de mes, pero… es tu salud y-

—Bueno – la cortó él – pues vamos a comer, pesada. Y no te preocupes, que tampoco estoy desnutrido. Si tienes dudas, mírame el culo – le guiñó un ojo.

Mimi puso los ojos en blanco, sabiendo que discutir con el canario era como discutir con una pared, así que no se esforzó más. Decidió que quería comer en paz, mientras le contaba a su amigo cómo había ido su clase de fonética de esa misma mañana.

Mimi estudiaba Filología Francesa, aunque su verdadera pasión era el baile. Pero la única manera de que los padres le permitieran seguir con sus clases de danza era estudiando lo que, según ellos, era una carrera seria. Así que Mimi llevaba ya cinco años estudiando algo que odiaba, pero a sus padres les daba igual y, en realidad, a Mimi le ponía cachonda el acento francés. Una vez le contó a Agoney que todo esto había nacido porque se acostó con una chica francesa en los baños de una discoteca y, bueno, digamos que descubrió su primer kink.

Mimi y Agoney se conocieron trabajando. El primer día de trabajo del canario en la discoteca en la que se encargaba de cantar y pinchar durante la noche, Mimi se le acercó, borracha y desinhibida, diciéndole que era un estúpido por haber aceptado trabajar en ese antro. Tenía razón, pero Agoney no tenía otra opción. Por aquel entonces acababa de llegar a Madrid y sabía que su mejor baza para ganar dinero rápido y negro estaba en su voz, aunque no disfrutase tanto cantando como cuidando animales. Al final de la noche, Agoney fue a recoger a Mimi a la salida del vestuario de bailarinas, y le sorprendió cómo una chica podía cambiar tanto con unos vaqueros y sudadera ancha en lugar de una mini falda y un top.

Pero el chico aprendió ese día que lo que en realidad cambiaba no era la ropa, sino el rostro de la granadina. Ya no fingía esa falsa felicidad, ese flirteo constante con todo ser viviente. Una vez se terminaba la noche, Mimi volvía a ser la chica de ojos tristes y sonrisa cansada, pero corazón caliente.

Forjaron una amistad a base de conversaciones al amanecer mientras Agoney acompañaba a la chica a casa, que estaba en la dirección opuesta a la suya, pero no le importaba. Mimi le daba esperanza. Veía en ella la viva imagen de luchar por tus sueños, de no rendirse nunca. De seguir peleando hasta el final. El canario siempre admiró que no le cogiera asco al baile aun teniendo que trabajar todas las noches repitiendo coreografías obscenas.

Y bueno, Mimi veía en Agoney un bebé gigante al que tenía que alimentar. Cuando se enteró de que Agoney iba a la misma Universidad que ella, se dedicó a memorizar el horario del chico para asegurarse de poder verlo todos los días a la hora del almuerzo.

Agoney sacudió la cabeza, volviendo a la realidad. La media hora de descanso para comer estaba a punto de terminarse, y Mimi engullía mientras parloteaba algo sobre el maquillaje de esa noche. Agoney le guiñó un ojo antes de interrumpirla:

— Vamos rubia, que llegamos tarde.

Ambos se levantaron y se dirigieron, con la pesadez característica de un estudiante al que no le entra un centímetro más de información en el cerebro, a su siguiente clase.

***

La primera vez que Agoney vio al profesor de “Urgencias quirúrgicas”, se quedó sin palabras. Era su primera vez, en más de dos décadas de vida, que veía a alguien con _la marca_.

En realidad, hasta ese momento, el chico nunca se había creído en las almas gemelas. Nunca había conocido a una pareja. Apoyaba las teorías de que todo era una modificación genética, una idea del Gobierno para que las personas creyesen en el amor verdadero y no prestasen atención a todas las injusticas que les rodeaban. No tenía sentido, si es que las almas gemelas existían, que pudiera enamorarse de otra persona. Pero así era.

Agoney sonrió, pensando que si habían sido los políticos quienes habían creado todo eso, por lo menos habían tenido la decencia de permitir la libre elección de pareja. Porque claro, encontrar tu alma gemela en nueve billones de habitantes, tenía que ser jodido de cojones. Sin embargo, los libros decían que, una vez encontrada tu alma gemela, no podrías enamorarte de nadie más. Y claro, el canario ponía los ojos en blanco cada vez que oía hablar a alguien del tema.

Pero todo cambió cuando conoció a su profesor. Se fijó al instante en el pequeño dibujo dorado que se notaba justo por debajo de la oreja: una rosa con espinas. Y supo que las almas gemelas existían _de verdad_. Luego, le miró a los ojos, brillantes y rebosantes de vida, y supo que su profesor había encontrado a la suya.

Nunca tuvo el valor de preguntarle al señor Merino sobre su pareja (porque Dios santo, era su profesor), pero la intriga le comía por dentro. Porque en los pocos ratos libres que Agoney tenía en su vida para pensar, se sorprendía frecuentemente imaginando cómo sería esa persona hecha para él. Aunque no la fuese a encontrar nunca. Porque con la suerte de Agoney, su alma gemela sería un esquimal de las tribus más profundas de la Antártida.

La clase comenzó, y Agoney desplazó sus pensamientos al fondo de su mente, guardándolos en un cajón bajo llave, donde siempre deberían haber estado.

Eran las tres y media de la tarde, y todavía le quedaban cinco horas de clase antes de ir a trabajar, por lo que decidió emplear su energía psicológica en memorizar el vídeo de la operación a un gato que se desarrollaba ante él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Espero que os haya gustado! Me encantaría que me comentaseis vuestra opinión.  
> En principio, actualizaré una vez a la semana, los martes, dependiendo de lo ocupada que esté y de la acogida que tenga este trabajo.
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	2. Insurrección

Agoney se preguntaba, con más frecuencia de la que le gustaría admitir, si realmente todo esto valía la pena. Si las clases de doblete varios días a la semana, los dolores de cabeza, los bajones emocionales solo en su habitación, los días sin comer y los gritos de su jefe pesaban menos que su cabezonería y su pasión por los animales en la balanza de su vida.

Pero Agoney era, ante todo, muy orgulloso. Le costaba pedir perdón y, cuando lo hacía, nunca lo verbalizaba. Como aquella vez que discutió con Nerea porque la chica le pidió que hiciera menos ruido cuando llegaba de madrugada, y le gritó hasta saciarse. Días después, la disculpa de Agoney vino en forma de un abrazo de oso y un “te quiero mucho, chiquitina”.

Así que, efectivamente, el canario no pedía permiso ni perdón. Por eso, cuando conoció al jefe de su _trabajo número 1_ , tuvo que morderse tanto la lengua que se hizo herida. Resulta que el tipo era un cincuentón homófobo que, según la opinión de Agoney, tenía el síndrome de la barriga de ciprés. Su amplia barriga daba sombra, al igual que un ciprés, al cementerio que tenía justo debajo. El chico aguantaba insultos y desprecios cada día solo para poder seguir cantando en ese bar donde el suelo se pegaba a los zapatos y las botellas de alcohol nunca estaban precintadas.

Mientras Agoney se cambiaba de ropa en los baños de aquel antro y procuraba no tocar la pared con ninguna parte de su cuerpo, miró el reloj del móvil. Las doce menos veinte. En quince minutos debía estar detrás de la mesa de mezclas, si es que se le podía llamar así a semejante artilugio. Su estómago rugió, recordándole que lo último que había comido había sido el bocadillo de Mimi, así que tuvo que encenderse un cigarro para calmar sus ansias de comer.

Con los pantalones pitillo negros, una camiseta blanca de manga corta y sus Vans ya puestas, se miró en el espejo del baño para arreglarse un poco el pelo mientras apuraba la última calada. Sabía que no debía fumar, que era malo para su voz y su salud en general, pero el tabaco calmaba el hambre y sabía cómo conseguirlo sin comprarlo: un guiño, un “venga, estírate un poco”,  y una sonrisa de medio lado y ya cumplía su objetivo.

— La gente es imbécil – murmuró para sí mismo.

Salió del baño tarareando una vieja canción de reggaetón cuyo nombre ya ni recordaba, y se encontró con Mimi de camino a la pista. Le sacó la lengua y le sonrió, justo antes de subirse a la pequeña tarima que era casi su segunda casa.

Era jueves de noche, así que el local comenzaba a llenarse de estudiantes universitarios que buscaban olvidar sus responsabilidades en el alcohol, las drogas o el sexo. El turno de Agoney duraba dos horas y empezaba a tener mucho sueño, por lo que se sirvió un roncola que bebió de un trago, justo antes de coger el micro y gritar:

— ¿Estáis listos para bailar?

El público alzó sus vasos y gritó, así que Agoney eligió la base de “Where have you been” y comenzó a cantar con los ojos cerrados. Cinco canciones y otro roncola después, algunos comenzaron a subirse a la estrecha tarima. Esto pasaba continuamente, por lo que el chico les siguió el juego a todos los que se restregaban contra él.

Permitió que lo tocaran, que respirasen en su cuello, que se pegasen completamente a él y no respetaran su intimidad, y no le importó. Disfrutó del calor ajeno que tan pocas veces sentía, de la sensación de agobio y de todos los pares de manos que tocaban su cuerpo mientras seguía cantando.

Agoney abrió los ojos y vio un chico alto, de pelo negro y barba tupida observándolo a pocos metros de distancia y pensó que quizás esa noche llegaría un poco más tarde a casa. Le regaló una sonrisa de medio lado y siguió cantando, bebiendo y bailando. Porque era su decisión y porque aunque incómodo, se sentía libre.

La noche, sin embargo, llegó a su fin cuando diez minutos antes de terminar su turno una chica que conocía de vista se le acercó para decirle que Mimi le estaba buscando. Así que Agoney se acercó a su admirador y le susurró al oído “otra vez será” mientras le acariciaba el hombro, haciendo una promesa que sabía que jamás cumpliría. Siguió a la chica hasta los vestuarios, donde una Mimi ojerosa y pálida le recibió con lo que parecía ser un intento de sonrisa.

—Me encuentro un poco mal, Ago. ¿Me llevas a casa?

— Por supuesto, cielo.

Pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros de la chica y se coló por la puerta de atrás del bar. Nunca lo hacía, porque daba a un callejón sucio y maloliente, pero era la manera más rápida de salir de allí. Cuando ya llevaban medio trayecto recorrido, la chica suspiró. Agoney no dijo nada, porque sabía que lo peor que podía hacer era presionarla para que le contase lo que había pasado.

Mimi era un alma libre. No hablaba de sí misma, pero tampoco hacía preguntas a los demás. Por eso el canario la apreciaba y valoraba tanto. Era sencillo confiar en alguien que sabía que no iba a cuestionar sus decisiones pero siempre iba a ser su colchón donde caer cuando se equivocaba. Nunca le contó cómo había acabado en Madrid, y el chico supuso que había sido un intento de buscar mejores oportunidades en el mundo de la danza que, finalmente, nunca llegó a buen puerto. Sin embargo, cada tres o cuatro meses, la granadina viajaba a su ciudad para “volver a empaparse del aire andaluz” como ella decía.

Agoney descubrió esa noche que había otro motivo.

— Aguanta un ratito más, mi niña, que ya casi llegamos – susurró en su oído mientras entraban en la calle donde Mimi tenía su apartamento.

Ya en el portal, donde normalmente ambos jóvenes se despedían, la chica le sujetó el brazo.

— Sube conmigo a casa, Ago. Tenemos que hablar. Te necesito.

Y Agoney no cuestionó. La cogió de la cintura y la ayudó a subir las escaleras y a abrir la puerta de casa. Tan solo cinco minutos después, cuando la chica estaba sentada en el sofá y tenía entre sus manos una taza con una infusión caliente, Agoney se atrevió a hablar.

— No tienes por qué contármelo.

— Sí tengo – respondió ella –. Porque necesito tu ayuda.

Fue en ese momento cuando le miró, los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos, los labios cuarteados y el gesto caído. Una sonrisa triste apareció en su rostro.

— ¿Sabes por qué vuelvo a Granada cada pocos meses? No, no, déjame hablar. Todo empezó cuando tenía dieciséis años, hace ya casi ocho. Madre mía, cómo pasa el tiempo – Agoney le regaló una sonrisa alentadora y le cogió la mano, mostrando así su apoyo sin saber muy bien para qué lo necesitaba –. Bueno… no quería que me juzgaras, pero creo que mereces saberlo. Encontré mi alma gemela, Agoney.

Silencio.

Agoney boqueó, en busca de aire que le aliviará el shock que estaba sintiendo. No fue físicamente capaz de pronunciar palabra, así que se limitó a mirar a la chica con los ojos muy abiertos y la respiración entrecortada.

— La tipa es unos años mayor que yo – continuó la rubia –. Se casó hace un par de años, y ahora vive feliz con su marido y sus dos hijos. Tiene una vida perfecta.

Y lo único que pudo contestar el chico en ese momento fue:

— No me jodas…

Mimi asintió, ahora seria y a punto de romper a llorar. Agoney la abrazó contra su pecho, y finalmente ella se quebró. Sollozó, gritó y lloró como nunca lo había hecho pero siempre había querido. Dejó caer esa careta de falsa felicidad, y se permitió sentirse desnuda y libre en un mundo donde se suponía que la persona que la iba a querer incondicionalmente había renegado de ella.

Finalmente, el cansancio la terminó venciendo y se durmió allí, en los brazos del canario, rodeada de calor y cariño. Pero no era suficiente. Nunca lo era. Agoney lo sabía.

Sabía que las almas gemelas no podían estar separadas mucho tiempo, porque su salud se veía afectada. Una vez que se habían conocido, la única manera de separarse sin sufrir era la muerte. Aun así, los libros decían que se producía un vacío inmenso dentro de la otra persona que, aunque le permitía vivir, nunca nadie podría llenar.

Agoney dejó que las lágrimas recorrieran sus mejillas. Lloró por el mundo injusto en el que le había tocado vivir, donde el amor estaba sobrevalorado y las personas eran monstruos que destruían la esperanza. Lloró por Mimi, una chica con una vida llena de sueños por cumplir que habían sido truncados de la forma más cruel posible. Lloró porque supo, en ese mismo momento, que Mimi estaría atada toda su vida a una persona que solo le haría daño.

Agoney se durmió con el cuello torcido y el brazo del sofá clavándose en sus costillas, pero nunca soltó a su amiga. Cuando despertó, la chica se había ido y en su lugar había una nota.

_“Para Ago._

_No te preocupes por mí, estoy bien. En realidad, me siento mejor ahora que lo sabes. Me he quitado un peso de encima._

_He cogido un autobús a Granada esta mañana. Sé dónde vive ella, así que haré lo que siempre hago. Me pasaré unos días por la zona, tratando de estar lo más cerca posible de ella pero sin que llegue a verme, aunque sé que ella sabrá que estoy allí, porque también se sentirá mejor._

_Quizás alargue un poco el viaje y aproveche para visitar a mi familia._

_No he avisado al jefe de que me voy. ¿Me harías un favor? Dile de mi parte que me cojo dos semanas de vacaciones, que ya le recompensaré. Sé que soy la mejor bailarina que tiene y no me despedirá, así que tranquilo._

_Las llaves están en la maceta que hay al lado de la puerta. ¡Acuérdate de cerrar bien!_

_Ah, y no llevo móvil. Normalmente me agobia más, así que no intentes contactar conmigo. Estaré bien. Si necesito algo, te llamaré desde una cabina._

_Te quiero, Mimi.”_

Agoney suspiró mientras doblaba el papel. Se pasó una mano por el pelo y miró el reloj de la pared del salón de la rubia. Aún no eran las seis de la mañana, por lo que tenía tiempo para pasar por casa y ducharse antes de ir a la Universidad.

Se levantó, la tristeza aún aferrada en sus entrañas, pero hizo de tripas corazón y salió del apartamento, en dirección al suyo propio.

Las últimas palabras que se escucharon antes del portazo fueron:

— Qué injusta es la vida.

***

Cuando terminaron las clases del día (y de la semana), el estómago del chico rugió. Sonrió mientras se montaba en el metro, dirección a su _trabajo número 2_.

Ya casi eran las tres de la tarde y aún no había comido nada en todo el día. Pero sabía que Alfred tendría algo en la oficina. Nunca le fallaba.

El chico era un cacho de pan, siempre dispuesto a ayudar a todo el mundo. Era tan bueno que, a veces, era tonto. Pero ese era su encanto, como decía Amaia, su novia. Alfred y Amaia llevaban juntos desde el inicio del Universo, según todo el mundo. Eran uña y carne, dos personas que se amaban y respetaban por encima de todas las cosas.

En parte, era culpa de la pareja que Agoney no creyera en las almas gemelas. El canario dudaba de que hubiera dos personas en el mundo que se complementaran más que ellos, y sin embargo, nunca había aparecido la marca en sus cuerpos. Pero a ellos no les importaba, nunca lo había hecho. Se limitaban a disfrutar de su presente sin preocuparse del futuro.

Cuando Agoney entró en el pequeño establecimiento, lo primero que vio, como siempre, fue el gran cuadro de la foto de boda de la pareja e, inevitablemente, sonrió. Él mismo estaba en la foto, en una esquinita y medio escondido, pero se notaba en su cara la felicidad que sintió por la pareja ese día.

— ¡Agonías! Ya pensaba que me habías dejado tirado.

El aludido soltó una carcajada irónica, justo antes de responder a Alfred:

— Cualquier día lo haré, amiguito, y entonces esto se vendrá abajo.

— Y que lo digas – suspiró el catalán —. Daisy no quiere que yo haga su cura. Se ha acostumbrado a ti y ahora tengo a su dueño esperando en la sala desde hace más de una hora…

— Ahora mismo voy, no te preocupes. No debería llevarme más de diez minutos.

— ¿Has comido?

Agoney le sonrió con culpabilidad a modo de respuesta, mientras se rascaba la nunca. Alfred hizo un mohín y se dirigió a su despacho, probablemente buscando algo para que el canario se llevase al estómago tras finalizar la cura de Daisy.

Agoney se puso el uniforme de la pequeña clínica veterinaria y se adentró en la sala donde sabía que encontraría a la perrita. No tenía más de cinco meses, pero se había arreglado para pelearse con un perro el doble de grande que ella. Ahora, tenía como recuerdo una mordedura en la pata trasera derecha que debía curarse cada dos días.

— ¡Hola, chiquitina! — La saludó cuando entró a la sala 3.

Daisy temblaba bajo una sábana que Alfred le había puesto, pero se tranquilizó cuando vio al chico. Suspirando, preparó todo lo que necesitaba antes de ponerse manos a la obra. Mientras hacía su trabajo, tranquilizaba al animal con suaves caricias y susurros.

Y cualquiera que lo hubiera visto sabría que ese chico había nacido para esto.

***

Cuando la noche cayó sobre el cielo de Madrid, Agoney supo que debía prepararse para ir a la discoteca. Los viernes había bastante trabajo y el jefe (que, a diferencia de Alfred, era… poco comprensivo) no permitía ni un desliz.

El canario entró con prisa en ese bar mugriento, pensando si su jefe estaría en el establecimiento y cómo le contaría lo ocurrido con Mimi. Estaba preocupado por cómo reaccionaría, aunque la chica había escrito que no tendría ningún problema.

Quizás por esa misma razón, o porque su mente trabajaba a una velocidad vertiginosa, no se dio cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde. O quizás fue debido al bullicio que había en la pista de baile. O a la mezcla de olores que nublaba y confundía sus sentidos.

Lo cierto es que no se dio cuanta hasta el momento en el que golpeó secamente una vez la puerta del despacho y asomó la cabeza. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo, para después concentrar toda su energía en la cara interna de su muñeca derecha.

No fue como se lo había imaginado. Sintió dolor, angustia y agobio. Se sintió desnudo, pero completo. Su mente no entendía lo que ocurría, pero su cuerpo parecía haber nacido para este momento.

Y fue entonces cuando Agoney miró su muñeca, donde aún sentía pequeñas molestias. Y lo vio, grabado sobre su piel. Un estúpido dibujo que supo que le iba cambiar la vida.

Un ala de águila dorada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Jo, muchísimas gracias por los comentarios y los kudos. Me habéis hecho muy feliz!!  
> Espero que este capítulo os guste, y que no me tiréis a los lobos por el final, que os he dejado ahí con la miel en los labios. Espero, como siempre, vuestras opiniones!!
> 
> También estoy publicando esta historia en wattpad, por si os resulta más fácil seguirla desde ahí: https://my.w.tt/599YWRr1GN
> 
> Os dejo mi Twitter porque publico los links y tal cuando actualizo: @agonyesehapasao
> 
> Un beso a todxs! Nos vemos, en prinicpio, el martes que viene!


	3. Born this way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> se vinooo

No era un secreto para cualquier persona cercana a Agoney que este tendía a ocultar sus emociones. Sin embargo, como consecuencia de ello, muchos pensaban que, simplemente, estaba de vuelta de todo. Lo cierto es que aquellos que le conocían bien sabían que Agoney era una de las personas más sensibles con las que jamás alguien podría hablar.

Por lo tanto, el chico era perfectamente capaz de detectar y clasificar cada emoción, para luego ponerse esa máscara que hacía que nada pudiera herirle. Era una estrategia tóxica, destructiva y que hacía daño tanto a los demás como a él mismo, pero la tenía tan ensayada que ya no era capaz de no usarla.

Por eso, cuando echó un vistazo a la estancia y vio a su jefe sentado tras un escritorio de madera ajado por el tiempo y en el que sólo ocupaban espacio una botella de whisky inglés y unas llaves que presumiblemente abrían la puerta del despacho, se limitó a dirigirle una sonrisa forzada, sin dientes.

Un nuevo pinchazo en su muñeca le obligó a mirar más allá del señor Vázquez. A su lado, casi confundiéndose entre las sombras, se adivinaba una figura masculina, pequeña y bien proporcionada. Agoney comenzó por los pies y fue subiendo la vista para encontrarse con unas piernas fuertes y torneadas protegidas por un pantalón negro. Un abdomen y pecho definidos, ocultos tras una camiseta blanca que le iba como un guante, y una chaqueta tejana demasiado grande para esos hombros delgados. Agoney tragó saliva antes de mirar a la cara a aquel chico, y jadeó cuando observó los ojos más bonitos que había visto en su vida. Eran enormes y tenían una forma triste, pero dentro de ellos se adivinaba la fuerza de su alma. Su color miel resaltaba en su tez pálida, al igual que sus labios rosas, que ahora estaban apretados en una fina línea.

El chico sujetaba su muñeca izquierda con la mano derecha, pasando el pulgar por encima de la cara interna una y otra vez. Fue entonces cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, y _algo_ comprimió el pecho de Agoney. En su cabeza, una voz que nunca había escuchado repetía: _tócalo, abrázalo, siéntelo_. El tiempo se había parado, y Agoney estaba pensando que ojalá no tuviera cara de fumado en ese momento porque menuda impresión le iba a dar a su jefe, cuando se fijó bien en la expresión del chico. Y lo que leyó en ella hizo que volviese a la realidad en un segundo.

Miedo.

Miedo atroz, de ese que te recorre el cuerpo y te deja paralizado. De ese que produce vergüenza. De ese que intentas ocultar pero no puedes. Y supo en ese momento que el destino le había jodido.

 — ¡Agoney! ¿Me estás escuchando? —chilló su jefe. El aludido desvió su mirada al chico una vez más y le vio temblar al escuchar su nombre— ¿Qué cojones quieres? Da igual, me viene bien que estés aquí. Ayer te fuiste diez minutos antes de que terminara tu turno. ¿Qué coño piensas que es esto? ¿Las Hermanitas de la Caridad?

Agoney atinó a responder con voz calmada:

— Ah, sí, sobre eso… Mimi tuvo un problema y me pidió ayuda. Además, me ha pedido que le comunique que no vendrá durante dos semanas.

— ¿Quién coño es Mimi? Ah, la rubia esa… La bailarina. Joder, puta niñata. Se cree algo y no es nadie. Si sigue así se irá a su puta casa más pronto que tarde.

Agoney guardó silencio e intentó escuchar las constantes palabrotas de su jefe, pero su mente estaba en otro lugar. Sus ojos le traicionaron y se posaron de nuevo en el chico, que ahora se había llevado una mano a la boca y mordía sus uñas. _Asqueroso_.

— ¡Contéstame!

— ¿Qué?

— Te he preguntado que qué le ha pasado a la niña esa. Quiero saber el motivo por el que no vendrá para poder echarla en cuanto pise mi negocio.

— Eh… señor… — Agoney, por una vez en su vida, se había quedado sin palabras. La visión del chico detrás de su jefe comenzaba a ponerlo realmente nervioso. Le pareció notar un suave olor a madera mezclado con cítricos, y juró que empezaba a marearse. Olía a una colonia que le sonaba de algo, pero no podía ubicar. Se sorprendió a sí mismo pensando cómo olería ese chico sin una gota de perfume o desodorante en el cuerpo.

— ¡Agoney!

— Sí, sí… Sólo sé que son motivos personales, algo con su familia… — sabía que no debía irse de la lengua, por lo que intentó eludir el tema — Parecía tener prisa cuando me lo dijo. Se ha ido de repente.

Su jefe se pasó una mano por el pelo, ya canoso pero aún fuerte. Suspiró enfadado, antes de murmurar algo que Agoney no pudo comprender porque seguía demasiado desconcertado con toda la situación.

— Por cierto, Agoney, te presento a mi hijo, Raoul. Trabajará aquí durante un tiempo, ahora  que su madre ha decidido abandonarlo tendrá que ganarse la vida. Ya me encargaré yo de quitarle la tontería.

Raoul. Raoul. Raoul. Se llama Raoul.

El chico adelantó un paso, rodeando la mesa, y le ofreció la mano. La derecha. Donde no tenía ninguna marca.

— Encantado.

Su voz grave, titubeante y con un matiz de nerviosismo, hizo que le temblaran las piernas. Y Agoney se odió por ello. No iba a permitir que un niño tuviera ese poder sobre él. Seguro que todo esto era un malentendido, que era por la falta de sueño. Le estrechó la mano donde esa marca acababa de formarse, y no le pasó desapercibida la mirada sorprendida del chico.

El tacto de su mano era suave, pero el apretón fue fuerte, decidido y quizás un poco más largo de lo que debería haber sido. Raoul sopló el flequillo que amenazaba con caerle sobre la frente y Agoney tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado.

— Igualmente.

— Bueno —interrumpió su jefe—, ahora que ya os conocéis, quiero que me escuchéis bien. Tú, Agoney, a partir de hoy comienzas a trabajar los viernes y sábados durante toda la noche. Necesito refuerzo durante este mes y tú necesitas aprender a trabajar de verdad. Cuando acabes de cantar, te pones en la barra a servir con Raoul. Y tú, niñato de mierda, más te vale no cagarla y aprender rápido.

Agoney abrió la boca para empezar a protestar, pero el señor Vázquez no le permitió hacerlo. Salió del despacho tras coger las llaves y la botella de whisky, dejándolos solos y sumidos en un silencio incómodo.

Raoul se tensó cuando vio que Agoney se movía para salir de la habitación, así que dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió para que no se fuera:

— Enséñame tu muñeca.

Tres palabras habían bastado para dejar al castaño paralizado en el sitio, sin apenas respirar. No se atrevió a moverse, ni siquiera cuando el otro chico le cogió el antebrazo derecho y lo giró para poder ver su muñeca. Escuchó cómo se le cortaba la respiración y sintió su mano comenzar a sudar, pero no se movió.

Cuando Raoul acarició la marca y su piel pareció quemar bajo su tacto, retiró su brazo de golpe.

— ¿Qué haces?

—No me digas que tú no lo has sentido.

— No he sentido nada —no podía permitirse hacerlo—. Ahora, me gustaría irme a trabajar.

De nuevo, una mano le sujetó para que no huyera. Raoul puso delante de su cara su propia muñeca, y Agoney pudo verla por fin. Un ala idéntica a la suya propia, en dorado, solo que la del chico era la complementaria a la suya.

Y entonces, todo se volvió negro.

***

Cuando Agoney despertó, lo primero que vio fueron unos ojos de color miel mirándole a menos de diez centímetros. Rápidamente, el chico se apartó y le ayudó a incorporarse para sentarse en el suelo.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? — preguntó.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? Que te has desmayado, joder. Menudo susto me has dado. Casi te abres la cabeza contra el suelo. Coño, he perdido años de vida.

Agoney sintió que en ese momento le recorría el cuerpo un calor que solo podía significar una cosa: ira.

— Mira, chaval, déjame en paz. No te conozco de nada, no eres nadie para preocuparte por mí. Seguro que todo esto es un malentendido y mañana cuando despierte no tendré esa estúpida marca. Tiene que ser una equivocación.

_Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí._

Tras decir eso, se levantó rápidamente y salió de la estancia sin mirar atrás. Se metió en los vestuarios y se cambió de ropa más lentamente que nunca, temiendo volver a cruzarse con ese chico.

Sacó un cigarrillo del bolsillo del pantalón y lo consumió en tres caladas, lo cual no lo ayudó a sentirse mejor, tal y como esperaba. Corrió a su plataforma mirando al suelo, evitando como un cobarde unos ojos que ya se habían grabado a fuego en su retina.

Y cuando eligió “Born this way” como el primer tema de la noche, intentó cerrar los ojos y concentrarse en cantar de forma aceptable, pero apenas pudo conseguirlo. Porque por mucho que pensara que _eso_ no podría estar pasándole a él, su cuerpo buscaba continuamente un tupé rubio y unos ojos color miel que le miraban detrás de la barra.

Así que invitó a un chico del público, de cabeza rapada y rasgos varoniles, a subir y bailar con él. Se recreó en su cuerpo mientras cantaba, se frotó contra él como nunca lo había hecho mientras pensaba en Mimi y su alma gemela y en que él nunca iba a pasar por todo ese sufrimiento. Esa era su elección, no iba a permitirse hablar nunca más con ese chaval, porque un niño no podía llorar si le quitaban un juguete que nunca había tenido.

***

A Raoul le faltaba un grano de arena para empezar a echar humo por las orejas. Estaba a punto de estallar, y no sabía por qué. Bueno, en realidad sí, pero no quería admitirlo.

Le jodía, le jodía mucho que por primera vez en su vida alguien se le resistiese. Que después de haberle escaneado en el despacho de su padre, el niñato ese actuase con indiferencia. Le molestaba que no se hubiera sonrojado, ni apartado la mirada, ni se le hubiera roto la voz al hablar con él. Aunque lo que más le molestaba era, con diferencia, los pinchazos de dolor que aún sentía en la muñeca.

A sus 21 años, Raoul no podía quejarse de las experiencias que había vivido. Había estudiado fuera de su país durante un tiempo, viajado por toda Europa y parte de Norteamérica y conocido todo tipo de personas y culturas. Era, en el fondo, la vida de un adolescente con mucho dinero y muchas oportunidades.

La separación de sus padres hacía ya bastantes años afectó a Raoul más de lo que hubiese querido, y se aisló en su mundo durante un tiempo. Y sus progenitores no quisieron o no supieron hablar con él, así que decidieron mimarlo. Raoul estaría eternamente agradecido a su hermano Álvaro por dejarle llorar en su pecho los meses después de la ruptura, por saber escucharle y comprenderle, por mantenerse fuerte por los dos.

Cuando por fin logró salir del pozo en el que había caído, se convirtió en un adulto vacío, frío, serio y calculador. Porque si no dejaba que nadie lo conociera, nadie podría hacerle daño. Raoul tenía las ideas claras, sabía lo que le gustaba y sabía que el mundo le criticaría por ello si se enteraba. Era más fácil vivir sin pronunciarse que enfrentarse a cada gilipollas que se cruzaba en su camino.

Sin embargo, había algo que sí despertaba sus ganas de comerse el mundo. Su pasión. Cantar. Y por eso había acabado allí, en ese antro asqueroso y lleno de borrachos. Suspiró mientras recordaba la conversación con su madre.

_— ¿Qué? No puedes hacerme esto, hijo. ¿Cómo que cantante? ¿De dónde has sacado esa idea? — Su madre comenzó a ponerse roja — Sabía que era una mala idea que pasaras tantas horas solo en casa…_

Raoul intentó convencerla, explicarle que había conocido a personas maravillosas que estaban dispuestas a echarle una mano y que varios expertos se habían encargado de decirle que tenía _duende_. Pero no quiso escuchar.

En realidad, el chico no le guardaba rencor. Lo había pasado realmente mal con Álvaro, al que decidieron apoyar en su sueño por ser futbolista profesional. Lo había logrado, pero se había llevado unos cuantos golpes por el camino. Era obvio que su madre intentaba evitar que él se los llevase también.

Así que le obligó a apuntarse a una carrera. Administración y Dirección de Empresas. Horror. La sorpresa final fue cuando le dijo que la estudiaría en Madrid. Que le vendría bien un cambio de aires, estar con su padre. Alejarse de Barcelona.

En un principio, no reaccionó. No podía creer lo que la persona que más quería en el mundo le estaba haciendo. Cuando lo comprendió, gritó, lloró, rogó por quedarse en su ciudad. Pero la decisión estaba tomada y no había vuelta atrás. Pensó en largarse de casa, dejarlo todo atrás. Pero nunca había trabajado, no tenía ningún título de absolutamente nada. Lo único que sabía hacer era cantar.

Y aprendió a tomar decisiones con la cabeza fría. Se iría con su padre. Le daría trabajo, estudiaría una carrera e intentaría conocer por Madrid gente del mundillo de la música. Tomaría clases de canto en su tiempo libre y a escondidas, intentaría crecer como persona. Y cuando llegase el momento, dejaría todo atrás.

Ese era el plan, pero lo cierto es que Raoul llevaba menos de 24 horas en la capital y ya se había encontrado muchos obstáculos. Su padre le obligaba a vivir con él, a trabajar en su bar sin recibir nada a cambio excepto su techo y comida, además de que podría controlar si iba o no a clase.

Por dios, tenía 21 años.

Pero esa era su nueva vida ahora, y si había una palabra para definir al catalán, esa era “cabezón”. Con lo que no contaba era con ese chico moreno, de ojos oscuros y sonrisa torcida, que parecía que se había cruzado en su camino.

Hacía tiempo que Raoul no se dejaba llevar por sus emociones, pero no pudo evitarlo al conocer a Agoney. Perdió su raciocinio y se dejó llevar por sus ansias de estar más cerca de él. Por favor, si ni siquiera le conocía. Era guapo, _muy_ _guapo_ , pero tampoco era para tanto, ¿no?

No fue hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando en su muñeca cuando despertó. Ese chico… ¿era su alma gemela?

_Ya me jodería._

Y cuando el chico demostró que no quería saber nada de él, el orgullo de Raoul hizo su aparición estelar. A ver si iba a pensar que se arrastraría por él como un desquiciado. Ni de coña. Total, no podía ser tan difícil ignorarle, si ni siquiera había tenido una conversación decente. Era y sería un desconocido más en su vida.

Raoul se sintió mejor cuando se hubo controlado. Pudo concentrarse en servir copas y suprimió en su cerebro la preciosa voz que cantaba temas electrónicos para animar la discoteca. Dos horas más tarde, cuando el pase de Agoney terminó, se descubrió recuperando el aliento.

Negó con la cabeza mientras el chico se incorporaba a la barra. En un acuerdo silencioso, Agoney tomó la parte derecha de la misma y Raoul se quedó con la izquierda. Evitaron mirarse y tocarse toda la noche.

_Tampoco está tan mal._

Varias chicas intentaron ligar con él, así que les siguió el rollo: las propinas iban a ser su principal fuente de ingresos a partir de ese momento, y no podía permitirse perder ni un céntimo. Cuando ya llevaba diez euros acumulados, oyó algo que frustró sus intentos de sonreírle coqueto a la rubia que tenía delante:

— Tócate los huevos, encima es hetero.

Raoul se giró hacia su compañero de barra con una mirada que podría matarle, solo para encontrárselo _demasiado_ concentrado en servir un mojito. Intentó morderse la lengua, pero no pudo evitar susurrar lo bastante alto para que el otro le oyera:

— Tócate los huevos, le gusta prejuzgar.

Al final de una noche intensa y llena de indirectas envenenadas, tomó una decisión. Llamaría a la única persona que conocía que había encontrado su alma gemela y era capaz de calmarlo. Su mejor amiga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Aquí tenéis el nuevo capítulo!  
> Antes que nada, quería daros las gracias por los kudos y los comentarios, sois amor. Realmente me inspiran.
> 
> Pronto conoceremos mucho más a Raoul, ¡pero por el momento tiene que recuperarse del susto!  
> Espero que os haya gustado, y cualquier comentario, es bien recibido <3
> 
> ¡Un beso!  
> Twitter: @agonyesehapasao


	4. I'll be there for you

— ¿Sí?

Raoul cerró los ojos cuando por fin escuchó su voz. Eran las 6 de la mañana y volvía a casa después de trabajar, con el sol comenzando a adivinarse en el cielo y el viento cálido de septiembre acariciándole la cara.

— Miriam…

— ¡Raoul! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Dios mío dime algo!

— ¡Lo haré si me dejas hablar! — sonrió el chico —. No ha pasado nada.

— Dime que no me estás llamando a las seis de la mañana para decirme que estás bien, porque te juro que cojo un tren a Madrid solo para darte una colleja.

— Que no, Miri… — susurró abatido — Ojalá te estuviera llamando para decirte que estoy bien.

La chica  guardó silencio, le dejó espacio para ordenar sus pensamientos. Miriam era un cielo de persona. La había conocido hacía ya dos años, cuando ella se mudó a Barcelona para seguir formándose en la música. Coincidieron en una academia de canto y, aunque al principio chocaron por sus fuertes caracteres, pronto se volvieron inseparables porque eran demasiado parecidos como para no hacerlo.

— He conocido a un chico — comenzó —. Creo que es mi alma gemela.

Oyó una respiración entrecortada desde el otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Cómo que “creo”? Raoul, por Dios, eso se _sabe_.

— Es que… No sé. No es mi tipo. No quiere saber nada de mí. Me odia.

— Oye, oye… Para el carro.  Has vuelto a pensar demasiado. Cuéntame lo que ha pasado.

— No sé, estoy como en una nube, Miriam. Entró al despacho de mi padre en el bar y de repente noté calambres en la muñeca y lo siguiente que vi fue un ala dibujada ahí. Y él mirándome fijamente. Y me cagué. Porque estaba mi padre delante, ¿sabes? — Raoul paró para coger aire —. Y ya sabes cómo es. Me habría echado del bar y no puedo permitirme eso ahora. Y luego mi padre se fue y él hizo como si no hubiera pasado nada, pero yo le enseñé mi marca porque vi la suya y se desmayó. Se desmayó, Miriam. Se me cayó encima.

La chica comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

— Lo siento, lobito. Es demasiado surrealista.

— Mi vida en general es surrealista. ¿No se me podían dar bien las matemáticas? Estudiaría una carrera normal y a vivir detrás de una mesa feliz y contento para siempre — Raoul subió las escaleras de la plazoleta en la que estaba el edificio en el que vivía su padre, y tuvo que apartarse porque una chica rubia y pequeña casi lo lleva por delante al salir corriendo del bloque de pisos de al lado —. Bueno, eso. Que tuve que cogerlo y cuando despertó y me preocupé por él empezó a decirme que todo era un error y que no me conocía de nada. ¡Y se piró! Y encima ahora mi padre lo ha puesto a trabajar conmigo en la barra como castigo porque el otro día se fue antes de terminar de cantar. Y… ¡me ha llamado hetero! Menudo subnormal.

Miriam seguía riéndose ante el tono indignado de Raoul. Cuando por fin pudo controlarse, comenzó a hablar.

— Ah, ¿él también canta? Pues no sé Raoul, no conozco de nada a ese chico pero parece totalmente tu alma gemela. Tal para cual.

Raoul resopló, sentado en las escaleras de su portal. Sabía que su padre estaría en casa y no quería arriesgarse a que oyera la conversación.

— No sé absolutamente nada de su vida, Miriam. No podemos encajar si no sé qué clase de persona es.

— No me vengas con gilipolleces. Eres un romántico y no vas a dejar de serlo ahora. Por cierto, ¿cómo se llama el chico?

Raoul cerró los ojos. Había evitado ese momento a toda costa: decir su nombre en voz alta. Lo había repetido mil veces en su cabeza a lo largo de la noche. Porque ese nombre le recordaba a música, a mar, a casa. Y no sabía por qué. No lo había escuchado en su vida, pero le parecía el nombre más bonito del mundo.

— Agoney. Se llama Agoney.

Y su mundo se paró en ese mismo instante, cuando por fin lo verbalizó. Cuando esa persona se hizo casi tangible dentro de su realidad. Cuando, además de colarse en su vida, ahora ya ocupaba un puesto dentro de ella.

— Vaya, qué nombre más raro. ¡Pablo! — La chica llamó a su prometido — Busca en internet de dónde viene el nombre “Agoney”, por favor. Sí, sí, ahora te explico.

Raoul pasó su mano izquierda por la cara pero, al hacerlo, volvió a ver su marca. Se quedó observándola un rato, con el teléfono todavía puesto en la oreja mientras escuchaba a Miriam hablar con Pablo. Había algo cotidiano en aquella situación, algo que le recordaba a los viejos tiempos, a noches de guitarra y piano en un apartamento enano en el centro de Barcelona con su chica favorita. Pero a su vez, una tristeza desgarradora se había instalado en el pecho del chico, porque se había dado cuenta de que la única forma de volver a sentir esa sensación a partir de ahora sería recordando aquello que había perdido y posiblemente nunca recuperaría.

Justo cuando la primera lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla, Miriam habló.

— ¡Es canario!

— ¿Qué?

— El nombre, Raoul. ¡Es canario! Significa guerrero. Parece que ya sabes de dónde viene tu chico.

— ¿Y qué hace en Madrid?

— Hombre, pues mira, me pillas un poco lejos para preguntárselo, amiga — A Raoul se le escapó una sonrisa —. ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas tú?

— Ni de coña. No pienso ser yo el que le hable primero. No después de que me llamara hetero. Por Dios, ¿está ciego?

— No sé, Raoul. Quizá es una buena de manera de empezar una conversación. Prométeme que lo pensarás. Eres muy cabezón y no quiero que sufras por algo que puede ser tan bonito.

— Te echo tanto de menos… — susurró Raoul —. Siento mucho haber llamado a estas horas para esta tontería. Es sólo que me ha superado la situación.

— No es una tontería, imbécil. Y puedes llamarme las veces que quieras. Acuérdate que pronto iré a verte. En cuanto bajen un poco de precio los billetes.

— No te merezco, leona.

— Nadie lo hace — rió Miriam —. No, ahora en serio. Mantenme informada, ¿eh?

— Que sí, Mamá.

Ambos chicos sonrieron llenos de nostalgia. Habían pasado apenas tres días sin verse y ya se echaban de menos. Pero, aunque fuera difícil, los dos sabían que seguirían en las vidas del otro para siempre. Porque a veces hay personas que llegan de la nada y cuando te das cuenta ya forman parte de ti.

Se despidieron entre besos y carcajadas antes de cortar la llamada. Raoul se quedó mirando el móvil durante largo rato, sentando en las escaleras de su portal y pensando que tendría que ser mucho más fuerte de lo que jamás había sido. Pero él era un Vázquez y, tal y como le había enseñado Álvaro, nunca se rendía.

Se levantó y subió a su nuevo hogar, que ya no olía a bizcocho recién horneado ni a flores frescas. Olía a tabaco, alcohol y soledad. Se metió en la cama tras una ducha rápida y comprobar que su padre ya había llegado y estaba durmiendo.

Pasó largo rato enredándose entre las sábanas, queriendo hacer algo que sabía que no debía hacer. El sol ya iluminaba las calles de Madrid cuando Raoul, harto de no poder dormir, cogió su teléfono y abrió la aplicación de Facebook.

Cerró los ojos un segundo, prometiéndose que hacía esto solo para poder conciliar el sueño. Tecleó en el buscador “Agoney”.

— Joder, pues para ser una mierda de nombre mira que hay pringaos que se llaman así.

Tardó diez minutos en encontrar lo que buscaba. “Agoney Hernández”. Pulsó en su perfil. Lo tenía restringido para que sólo sus amigos en esa red social pudieran ver parte de su información personal, pero aun así Raoul pudo aprender un par de cosas.

Era de Adeje, que tras buscar en internet supo que era un pueblo pequeño en Tenerife. Tenía dos años más que él, por lo que estaba en su último año de carrera. No sabía qué era lo que estudiaba. Supuso, por las publicaciones compartidas de todo tipo de animales, que el chico los amaba. Raoul no era un gran fan de ellos, pero tampoco los detestaba. Se odió cuando, por un momento, se imaginó al chico jugando con un perrito, sonriendo cuando este le lamía la cara.

También aprendió que mostraba su sexualidad orgulloso, aunque esto le había ocasionado alguna pelea con perfiles anónimos en Facebook. Raoul no sabía cómo sentirse ante eso. No se imaginaba a sí mismo peleándose con todos los retrógrados del país sólo para defender su condición sexual. _Qué pereza_.

Raoul sacó pocas cosas más en claro, aunque pudo reconocer en varias fotos una pareja  sonriente: la chica tenía el pelo ondulado y el chico llevaba unas gafas vintage. Agoney parecía el hijo de ambos.

Raoul salió de la aplicación. Bloqueó el móvil. Y de verdad que lo intentó. Intentó dejarlo en la mesita. Intentó cerrar los ojos y dormir, ahora que ya sabía algo más de Agoney. Pero no pudo.

Volvió a desbloquear el móvil y pulsó en la aplicación de Instagram. Buscó “Agoney Hernández” y esta vez le salió el perfil que buscaba a la primera. Era público.

Sintió su cara enrojecer cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Dios mío, parecía un adolescente de 14 años. Pero ya había llegado hasta aquí, no era el momento de echarse atrás. Se autoconvenció de que lo mejor era mirarlo y dejarlo estar.

En la mayoría de las fotos salía él solo, con ropa extravagante y los ojos pintados. Raoul se removió incómodo en la cama.

_Por qué me estoy excitando._

Tosió y continuó con su búsqueda. Paró en una foto subida hacía 4 meses. Era del final del curso anterior. En la descripción rezaba: “Tercero de Veterinaria terminado!!!!!” y un montón de emoticonos que Raoul ni siquiera sabía que existían. Archivó esa información en su memoria pero, lo que más le llamó la atención de la foto fueron las dos chicas que lo acompañaban.

¡Conocía a una de ellas!

Las dos eran rubias, muy guapas, aunque una daba más imagen de sexy y otra de mona. La más pequeña le sonaba de algo. Intentó hacer memoria, pero su cerebro ya trabajaba muy lentamente después de estar toda la noche despierto.

_¡Coño! Es la chica que casi me atropella al llegar a casa._

Raoul empezó a sudar en frío. Esperaba, de todo corazón, que esa pequeña rubia viviera sola. Porque lo último que le quedaba era tener que vivir en el edificio de al lado de ese chaval. Solo de imaginar cruzárselo, un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. No sabía si era un escalofrío bueno o uno malo.

Siguió bajando un poco más, pero no encontró nada esclarecedor. Le sorprendió no ver fotos de sus familiares. Raoul era un chico familiar, sobre todo con su hermano. Había aprendido a apoyarse en él, y los años no habían enfriado la relación de ambos, como muchas veces sucedía entre hermanos. No se avergonzaba de lanzarse a sus brazos cada vez que lo veía, de pedirle un beso si le echaba de menos ni de acurrucarse junto a él en el sofá cuando veían una película.

Daba gracias a su madre por haberle enseñado esos valores aunque, pensándolo bien, ahora que los había separado de cuajo sentía rencor. Echaba de menos muchas cosas en apenas unos días en su nueva ciudad, pero la tranquilidad y el sosiego que le traía Álvaro era, sin duda, la que más. Ya no podría ir corriendo a contarle culpable que había roto un vaso, para que su hermano le restase importancia y le revolviese el pelo. No podría quejarse de lo duro que era perseguir su sueño, y conseguir que él le diera ánimos. Sí seguiría siendo su referente, pero ya no podría ir a verlo entrenar cuando sentía que todo se hacía demasiado cuesta arriba. Y añoraría que su hermano saliese sonriente del vestuario, con el pelo aún mojado y gritando que lo iba a invitar a un helado. Álvaro era la única constante que conservaba en su vida. Ahora no tenía ninguna.

Bloqueó el móvil, esta vez definitivamente.

Y aunque su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad, el cansancio le venció. Raoul soñó esa noche con su familia, sus amigos y las calles de una ciudad que conocía como la palma de su mano. Pero también soñó con unos ojos oscuros pintados con eyeliner, que le sonreían divertidos a pocos centímetros de los suyos propios.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchísimas gracias por todos los kudos, comentarios y hits que tiene esta historia. Aún no me lo creo, la verdad. Me hacéis sonreír muchísimo.  
> Pronto la historia cogerá ritmo, pero es importante conocer a nuestro Raoul.
> 
> Por cierto, la próxima semana: se viene. ;)


	5. Just dance

El despertador de Agoney sonó cuando apenas llevaba 3 horas durmiendo. Era sábado y no tenía clases, pero sí trabajo en la clínica. Amaia se había negado rotundamente cuando le pidió trabajar también los sábados por la mañana, y tuvo que explicarle su precaria situación económica para que no contratase otra persona. La chica era un ángel que había caído del cielo solo para ayudarle, y él estaba profundamente convencido de ello.

Agoney conoció primero a Alfred, aunque Amaia entró en su vida poco después, ya que ambos eran un pack. Cuando estaba en primero de carrera, malviviendo con un trabajo en una gasolinera por las tardes y en el bar por las noches, el chico fue el único de toda su Facultad que se preocupó por él, y eso que era de cuarto curso. Coincidió con él en una práctica para alumnos de primero que los de cuarto tutorizaban y, al terminar la clase, se acercó a él para preguntarle qué le pasaba.

Y Agoney se acojonó.

Porque esa misma mañana le habían dicho que su perrita, Bambi, que había dejado atrás en Canarias, había muerto. Era ya muy mayor, así que lo esperaba, pero por otra parte le dolía en el alma no haber estado las últimas semanas de su vida junto a ella.

A Agoney le dio miedo que Alfred hubiera visto su dolor cuando ninguno de sus compañeros de clase, con los que convivía seis horas al día, no le habían notado nada. Horas más tarde, con un té caliente entre sus manos y en una cafetería acogedora, Agoney tuvo una conversación que le cambió la vida.

Alfred le habló de Amaia, su novia — que pronto se convertiría en su prometida ­—, una joven veterinaria que solo tenía un año más que él. Juntos planeaban montar una clínica cuando él terminase la carrera en unos meses. Algo sencillo, pequeño. Para empezar. Agoney no se imaginaba lo bonito que podía ser trabajar en lo que amaba junto a esa persona especial.

Por aquel entonces, Agoney tonteaba con un chico que estudiaba Hispánicas y se las daba de hetero, aunque no parecía muy hetero cuando tenía su polla en la boca. Sabía que no sería el definitivo, pero al menos pasaba el rato con él y no se frustraba sexualmente. El chaval odiaba los animales, así que Agoney evitaba hablar de ellos en su presencia, lo cual limitaba bastante sus temas de conversación. Hablaban poco y follaban mucho, y Agoney estaba totalmente de acuerdo con aquello. Cuando sus caminos se separaron definitivamente — Juan se fue de Erasmus a vivir la vida — lo que más le dolió al canario fue perder su polvo de reserva.

Pues bien, cuando Alfred le presentó a Amaia, Agoney no estaba preparado para lo que se le venía encima. Sonrió mientras se peinaba esos rizos indomables con gomina, a la vez que recordaba aquella situación tan… especial.

_— Dios mío._

_— ¿Hola? ¿Te conozco?_

_Alfred se giró para ver a quién hablaba Agoney._

_— ¡Amaia! Ven, siéntate. Este es Agoney, el chico de primero del que te hablé._

_— ¡¿Este es Agoney?! — la mueca de asombro de Amaia comenzaba a poner nervioso al canario —. Pero chico, ¿qué cojones haces estudiando veterinaria?_

_— ¿Eh?_

_— Deberías ser modelo de Gucci, o Massimo Dutti, o… o… cualquier marca cara que explote a sus trabajadores. Tienes La Cara._

Y Agoney se atragantó con su propia saliva. Minutos más tarde, con la cara todavía roja del esfuerzo por toser y Alfred con el susto en el cuerpo, comprendió que lo que ocurría era, simplemente, que la chica no tenía filtro entre su cerebro y su boca.

Eso era lo que hacía a Amaia única e inigualable: la sinceridad. Pero además, también tenía una ingenuidad dulce e infantil, y eso hacía que la gente la menospreciara. Pensaban que era despistada, incluso algo tonta, pero nada más lejos de la realidad: la chica estaba informada y peleaba por la justicia y la igualdad a su manera, poniendo su granito de arena para contribuir a fabricar un mundo mejor.

Y así, Agoney se convirtió en un conocido de la pareja con el quedaban para tomar el café los domingos por la tarde. Luego hicieron un grupo de Whatsapp con Nerea y más tarde Alfred y Amaia se transformaron en sus principales confidentes de problemas. Odiaba molestar a Nerea con sus cosas, y hablar con la pareja hacía que todo pareciera mucho más fácil.

Alfred terminó la carrera y, durante ese verano, Nerea y Agoney ayudaron a la pareja en el amueblado de la clínica. El canario juró que había aprendido a hablar sueco después de leer el nombre de todas las mesas y armarios que montó. Pintaron el pequeño local de blanco y azul claro, le dieron un toque de luminosidad y, cuando finalmente Amaia colocó las flores en el jarrón de la salita de espera, los cuatro chicos sonrieron satisfechos.

Agoney no sospechaba que, esa misma noche, le harían la oferta del trabajo de sus sueños. La pareja le ofreció un trabajo que casualmente coincidía en sueldo y horario con el de la gasolinera, solo que su función sería muy distinta: podría, por fin, comenzar a trabajar en aquello que le apasionaba.

Agoney comenzó a dudar de sí mismo. Al fin y al cabo, solo había completado el primer año de la carrera, pero Amaia le aseguró que sus responsabilidades serían administrativas. Nada más lejos de la realidad, porque después de una semana de la apertura de la clínica, ya le estaban pidiendo ayuda en determinados procedimientos.

Nunca tendría las suficientes palabras de agradecimiento para Alfred y Amaia. Por preocuparse por él cuando nadie lo había hecho, por ser su saco de boxeo, por darle la oportunidad que todo el mundo debería tener en su vida.

Agoney sonrió cuando vio la clínica a lo lejos. No vivía lejos de ella, a 25 minutos caminando a paso rápido y 10 en metro, pero prefería prescindir del transporte los fines de semana: le gustaba observar cómo despertaba la gran ciudad un sábado. Solía desviarse y caminar por un parque cuando la lluvia se lo permitía, y se detenía a observar las flores que resistían la contaminación y las temperaturas extremas de Madrid. A veces, arrancaba un diente de león y soplaba fuertemente mientras pedía un deseo, aunque últimamente pocas veces lo hacía.

Ese día, decidió pararse a contemplar uno. Se mecía lentamente, acariciado por la suave brisa fresca matutina. Algo dentro de él le impidió arrancarlo para soplarlo. No pudo hacerlo, no pudo destruir la efímera belleza de un trocito de naturaleza en la jungla de asfalto. Sin embargo, sopló. Y sólo su subconsciente supo el deseo que había pedido.

***

— Buenos días… — susurró cuando entró en la clínica.

Lo hacía solo por la costumbre, pues había tenido que usar las llaves para entrar, lo que indicaba que la pareja aún no había llegado. No era extraño que eso ocurriese, a ambos les gustaba demasiado dormir y aún más darse mimos por la mañana. Agoney hizo el gesto de una arcada mientras se preparaba el café.

Se dedicó a limpiar la clínica con la ayuda de una escoba, al ritmo de Lady Gaga y su “Just dance”. La mañana pasó entre lejía, fregonas y alguna consulta de dueños de perros demasiado caros y mal cuidados. Los sábados eran días tranquilos, sin mucha clientela y cargados de monotonía excepto por alguna urgencia. Agoney nunca admitiría que limpió dos veces las salas de curas para intentar mantener ocupada su mente, pero no había podido evitar recordar el sueño que había tenido, en el que sus dedos encajaban perfectamente entre mechones de pelo rubio.

A la hora de la comida, cuando Alfred calentaba la pasta en la pequeña cocina improvisada en una de las habitaciones, Nerea apareció, cantarina y risueña como de costumbre. Agoney corrió a abrazarla, pues aunque vivían en la misma casa coincidían muy poco.

— ¡Chiquitina!

Nerea trepó por su cuerpo como un koala, abrazando su cintura con sus piernas.

— ¡Ago!

Alfred y Amaia se unieron al abrazo, simplemente porque ellos eran así.

Con la mesa ya dispuesta y los cuatro jóvenes sentados delante de su comida, fue Amaia la que rompió el silencio.

— Bueno, ¿vas a contarlo?

Alfred se atragantó y Nerea la miro con cara de interrogante, así que Agoney supuso que la pregunta iba dirigida hacia él.

— ¿Eh?

— Mira, niño. Llevas toda la mañana suspirando cada medio minuto. Además no te has quitado la sudadera y son las tres de la tarde. Por dios, creo que nunca te había visto tanto tiempo con manga larga. ¿Qué escondes?

Agoney se quedó paralizado. Ahí mismo, con el tenedor en el aire y la boca media abierta. Nerea seguía mirándolo, entre sorprendida y enfadada por saber que le pasaba algo y no se lo había contado.

Ya habían discutido una vez porque ella insistía en que la protegía mucho, aunque para Agoney nunca sería lo suficiente. Por eso, se tomó su tiempo. Porque sabía que no tenía escapatoria, que iba a tener que contar la verdad. Posó el tenedor en el plato, se limpió con la servilleta manchas inexistentes y bebió un poco de agua, todo bajo la atenta mirada de tres de las personas que más apreciaba en su vida.

— Estaba esperando a que llegara Mimi…

— Pero Ago, me has dicho que Mimi acaba de irse y tardará en volver… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? — antes de que Nerea pudiera seguir, Alfred le hizo un gesto para que se lo tomase con más calma.

— Ay, no sé… Es que no ha pasado nada, en realidad.

— ¿No ha pasado o no quieres que pase?

Agoney se pasó las manos por el pelo. La situación le superó en ese momento. La noche anterior no se había permitido pensar en todo este lío, y dio gracias a su cansancio físico por haber hecho que se durmiera en cuestión de segundos.

Había soñado con Raoul. No se acordaba exactamente el qué, pero no quería saberlo. Su gran memoria olfativa le recordó el olor tan característico de esa colonia que aún no había conseguido identificar. Suponía que en su sueño habían estado anormalmente cerca, porque seamos realistas, uno no enreda sus dedos en el pelo de alguien al que no quiere tocar.

Y se despertó sudando, inquieto y deseando no estar solo. Deseando haber despertado enredado en otro cuerpo, confundiendo sus propias extremidades con las de otra persona. Por un momento, se permitió soñar. Imaginarse cómo sería tener esos labios gruesos apoyados en la unión de su cuello con su hombro. Cómo sería ver una sonrisa que aún no conocía pero se moría por hacerlo. Cómo sería perderse en los ojos más bonitos que había visto nunca.

El canario volvió a la realidad cuando Amaia carraspeó, y se sonrojó como hacía tiempo que no hacía. Porque Agoney bailaba para gustar, cerraba discotecas, follaba duro —y muy bien—, y si te he visto no me acuerdo. Y no se permitía pensar en mañanas de sonrisas cómplices y cafés olvidados en la encimera mientras dos cuerpos sudorosos repetían los sucesos de la noche anterior.

No dijo nada, sólo se remangó la sudadera y mostró su marca. Sus amigos reaccionaron de manera muy distinta, pero eso no alteró a Agoney. Nerea se sorprendió tanto que parecía que sus ojos saldrían de las cuencas y su boca llegaría al suelo; Amaia soltó un gritito agudo, emocionada seguramente por conocer la otra persona que estaba detrás de esa marca; y Alfred sólo sonrió satisfecho.

— Te lo mereces, Ago ­— susurró.

Una carcajada cargada de ironía salió de los labios del aludido.

—  ¿El qué me merezco? Porque perdona que te diga, Alfred, esto es una mierda. Es el hijo de mi jefe, no se ha atrevido a decir nada y cuando me doy cuenta le está coqueteando a todas las tetas posibles de la barra —resopló.

Amaia levantó una ceja.

— ¿Estás seguro? Porque tú puedes ser _bastante_ inaccesible. Te he visto relacionarte con gente que no te gusta y eres, con todo el respeto, un cabrón egoísta. Me atrevo a afirmar que no le has dado ni una oportunidad.

Agoney no pudo contestar. No tenía ni el corazón ni el valor de mentirle a la chica.

­— Pues perdón por ser la única que está chiflando aquí, pero es que no me lo creo ­—cortó Nerea — ¿eso es una marca de alma gemela? Nunca he visto una, ¡estoy flipando! Creía que no existían. Madre mía, Agoney, tienes que presentármelo…

Agoney sabía que estaba ante un caso de diarrea verbal por parte de la rubia, pero esta vez no se atrevía a cortarla. Fue Alfred quien lo hizo.

— Yo tampoco conozco a nadie que la tenga. Tío, eres super afortunado de que esa marca haya salido en tu piel. Has conocido a la persona de tu vida.

— ¡Pero es que no la quiero! ¿Y qué pasa si la persona de mi vida es un ladrón? ¿Un asesino? ¿Qué pasa si odia los animales y no lucha por lo que quiere?

— Agoney, tu alma gemela no tiene que ser idéntica a ti. Se supone que es alguien que te complementa y te mejora como persona. Y tú harás lo mismo por él.

Agoney suspiró. No conocía de nada a Raoul. Vivía desde hacía unas horas en un constante estado de frustración, negación y rabia por cómo había reaccionado y por sentirse culpable por ello mismo. Quería abrazarlo mientras lloraba y le pedía disculpas, pero también quería pegarle un puñetazo por haberse metido de golpe en su vida, y luego comerle la boca y enterrar la nariz en su cuello.

Nunca se había sentido tan confuso y eso le estaba haciendo daño. Él, que siempre había tenido las cosas claras, ahora no sabía qué hacer.

Se giró hacia Nerea, y le regaló un intento de sonrisa mientras intentaba que sus ojos no se llenaran de lágrimas. Nerea comprendió al instante, y se levantó para abrazarle. Allí, entre los brazos de su niña, la persona que le había levantado de sus caídas más duras, tuvo el valor de hablar.

— Se llama Raoul. No sé nada de él, sólo que es el hijo de mi jefe. Es… precioso. Tiene unos ojos… — Agoney cerró los suyos y sonrió ante el recuerdo —. Esta noche lo volveré a ver, ahora trabajo en la barra también porque están escasos de personal y porque el otro día salí antes del turno para ayudar a Mimi. Tranquilos, está bien. Me gustaría contaros lo que pasa, pero creo que es algo que tiene que hacer ella.  La echo de menos.

— ¿Por qué no la llamas? Si crees que ella puede ayudarte mejor… — intervino Amaia.

— No se ha llevado el móvil.

— Vamos, Ago. Lo tiene consigo, seguro. Mándale un mensaje, aunque tarde en contestar. Nadie se va de viaje en pleno siglo XXI sin un teléfono.

— Sí, quizás mañana…

— Chicos, lo siento por interrumpir. Creo que Ago debería dormir algo. Ya son las cuatro y a medianoche vuelve a trabajar, apenas ha dormido — dijo Nerea, mientras acariciaba el pelo del canario — Ya veremos qué hacemos con todo este lío.

Alfred y Amaia asintieron, aunque la duda se adivinaba en sus ojos.

— No pasará nada, Nere — terció Agoney —. No hablaré con él. Si no nos conocemos tampoco podrá afectarnos tanto. No lo necesito en mi vida. Es solo un extraño para mí, y yo estoy muy cómodo con los polvos de una noche.

Cuando los más pequeños abandonaron la clínica, Amaia suspiró.

— El problema es que lo necesitas, aunque lo niegues.

***

Por segunda vez en el día, el despertador de Agoney sonó. Fue Nerea la que lo apagó, mientras se levantaba de encima del canario. Se habían quedado dormidos abrazados, y la chica ignoró las lágrimas que el canario derramaba sobre su pelo para no hacerle sentir incómodo. Sabía que el mundo del chico se estaba derrumbando por momentos, pero no sabía cómo ayudarlo.

Y por mucho que hiciera por él, era consciente de que, al final, Agoney tendría que enfrentar a sus demonios, y eso era algo que debía hacer solo.

El canario gruñó mientras se incorporaba. Tenía veinte minutos para salir de casa si quería llegar a tiempo, así que se metió en la ducha rápidamente. Se vistió y cenó con la compañía de Nerea, que le miraba preocupada. Le dio un beso en la frente y le guiñó un ojo antes de salir de casa, instándola a descansar. Llovía en Madrid, y el olor de la contaminación se mezclaba con el de un verano a punto de terminar.

Nerea trabajaba los fines de semana por la mañana en un supermercado 24 horas, así que solía madrugar mucho. También daba clases particulares a niños durante la semana, y con eso le bastaba para mantenerse y estudiar su último año del Grado en Artes Escénicas. La chica era un monstruo sobre el escenario, como solía decirle su compañero.

Agoney tuvo que correr para, por una vez en su vida, ser puntual, así que cuando llegó a la puerta estaba sudando y jadeando. Ocupado en recuperar la respiración antes de entrar, apenas notó el rastro de calor que cruzó su muñeca. Lo que sí notó fue un cuerpo impactando contra él, logrando tirarlo al suelo mojado de la calle.

— ¿Qué coño?

Se había llevado un buen golpe en el hombro, y ahora lo sentía entumecido. Soltó una frase llena de palabrotas, pero su voz se apagó cuando notó removerse _algo_ encima suyo. Lo primero que vio fue lo que parecía ser el pelo más suave del Universo, rubio oscuro y con olor a… ¿menta? Dios mío, se estaba mareando.

Cuando por fin el peso despareció, buscó qué era lo que lo había empujado. Y lo que vio hizo que no pudiera protestar, pues tenía la garganta seca.

Raoul intentaba levantarse como podía, y fue entonces cuando Agoney descubrió que el chico era muy torpe. Pero cuando le miró a la cara, la tez de un tono rosado tirando a rojo carmín, no pudo evitar sonreír. Raoul sonrojado por la vergüenza era, probablemente, la cosa más mona que había visto en su vida. El sonrojo le llegaba hasta la mitad del cuello, y se incrementó aún más cuando se dio cuenta de que Agoney seguía mirándolo.

— Lo… ¡Lo siento mucho! No iba mirando para delante…

— Ya, ya lo veo. Respira un poco, que vas a explotar.

No pudo evitarlo. Necesitaba saber cómo iba a reaccionar el chaval, porque en ese momento no estaba pensando en rehuirlo, sino en lo bonito que se veía así, sentado en la calle a su lado, todo rojo y con el susto todavía en la cara. Y ese perfecto tupé deshaciéndose gracias a la lluvia.

Raoul hinchó los mofletes y le dirigió una mirada furibunda. Se intentó levantar, pero la mano de Agoney se lo impidió.

— Oye, me duele el hombro que flipas. Esta noche tendrás que trabajar el doble.

— ¿Qué? Ay, dios mío. ¿Necesitas ir al hospital? ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Qué hacemos?

— Tranquilo, tío. Era broma. Venga, ayúdame a levantarme.

Raoul le cogió de la mano y tiró de él. Sus caras quedaron más cerca de lo que ellos mismos esperaban, y Agoney se dio cuenta de que el otro chico miraba sus labios. El rubio soltó un suspiro mudo y se relamió los suyos, que ahora estaban brillantes y expectantes. El canario se mordió el inferior, solo porque le encantaba jugar. Sentirse deseado. Querido.

Lo que no había pensado era que quizás él ansiaba más ese beso que el propio Raoul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Aquí estoy!  
> Espero que os haya gustado mucho el capítulo, y que no me matéis por el final. Muchísimas gracias por los kudos y los comentarios, realmente no me esperaba esta acogida y jo, me llena de amor y me hacéis sonreír mucho.
> 
> Nos vemos el martes!! Y recordad, 1 vez a los 22.
> 
> Twitter: @agonyesehapasao


	6. Love on the brain

La mano de Agoney se acercó, vacilante, a la nuca de Raoul. La dejó descansar allí, sin ejercer ninguna fuerza. Sus facciones habían cambiado: ya no se adivinaba un destello de burla en sus ojos, ni el principio de una sonrisa torcida en su boca.

Entreabrió los labios y suspiró, dejándose llevar por una vez en su vida. Fue esa caricia de aire cálido la que hizo que Raoul se diese cuenta de que todo eso estaba pasando _de verdad_. Y de que el chico al que estaba a punto de besar era su alma gemela, pero también un prejuicioso que le había ignorado hacía de menos de veinticuatro horas.

Así que se separó de golpe, con un bufido. Agoney dejó caer la mano que tenía apoyada en su nuca y sacudió la cabeza, despejando su mente. Lo primero que sintió fue vergüenza, porque a él nadie le rechazaba, y menos niñatos que ni siquiera saben qué hacer con su vida. La vergüenza fue reemplazada por rabia, porque odiaba quedarse con las ganas y sabía que no podría parar hasta conseguir un beso de esa boca tan perfecta.

Pero él era fuerte y su orgullo, enorme.

Se levantó, sacudiéndose los pantalones completamente empapados por la lluvia, y se permitió una última mirada a Raoul, que ya entraba en el establecimiento. Su vista se desvió hacia abajo y se mordió el labio inferior. _Vaya culazo_.

En ese momento, Agoney tenía: mucho frío, mucha prisa, pocas ganas de trabajar, y muchas ganas de coger al rubito y estamparlo contra la pared más cercana. Al fin y al cabo, el sexo sólo es eso. Sexo. Y a Agoney se le daba bien.

Tragó saliva mientras se adentraba en los vestuarios para cambiarse la ropa empapada. Allí se encontró con sus compañeros, que lograron distraerle lo suficiente como para que se concentrase de nuevo. Pronto saldría a cantar y, aunque sonase masoquista, ya sabía qué canción sería la primera.

 _Oh, and baby I'm fist fighting with fire_  
Just to get close to you  
Can we burn something, babe?  
And I run for miles just to get a taste  
Must be love on the brain  
That's got me feeling this way  
It beats me black and blue but it fucks me so good  
And I can't get enough  
Must be love on the brain

Se la cantó a él. Y mientras lo hacía, le miró. Le miró porque estaba cachondo como un adolescente de instituto que lleva dos semanas sin masturbarse, y no entendía por qué. Porque el chico estaba bueno, sí. Tenía unos labios gruesos y una boca grande, perfecta para… Y un culo redondo, respingón, que le apetecía acariciar suavemente para después agarrarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Pero, a pesar de todo eso, había algo más.

Algo en sus ojos color miel, que lo miraban desde detrás de la barra mientras él se restregaba contra la barra que había en la tarima. Algo de ternura detrás de esa mirada salvaje de depredador hambriento. Algo de delicadeza en sus manos, que aferraban una botella de alcohol con más fuerza de la necesaria.

Cuando la canción terminó, Agoney notaba los pantalones más apretados de lo que debería y las mejillas más calientes que de costumbre, pero se obligó a seguir con su repertorio. La noche era joven y tenía la sensación de que este juego no había hecho más que comenzar.

Sin embargo, para cuando terminó su pase y fue a descansar quince minutos antes de incorporarse a la barra, un malestar general se había apoderado de él. Sudaba en frío y le dolía la base de la garganta, así que evitó fumar y bebió una botella de agua. Se puso una sudadera que identificó como de Roi, un simpático y despistado barman que trabajaba en otros turnos.

Cuando se deslizó tras la barra, Raoul arrugó la nariz.

— ¿Qué colonia llevas? — Agoney se encogió de hombros, demasiado dolorido como para hablar — No hueles a ti.

— Como si tú supieras a qué huelo yo… — farfulló.

Raoul frunció el ceño, pero evitó hacer ningún comentario. Una chica se acercó a él y se centró en trabajar, olvidando al chico moreno por un momento. Minutos más tarde, cuando parecía que la afluencia de gente había aflojado un poco, se permitió volver a mirarlo.

Agoney estaba pálido, se le marcaban las ojeras más de lo normal y un aura de cansancio lo rodeaba. Raoul quería preguntarle qué le pasaba, qué necesitaba, pero sabía que solo lo apartaría.

No conocía a Agoney de nada, pero sabía lo suficiente sobre él como para darse cuenta de que el chico alejaba a todo aquel que se preocupaba por él. Chasqueó la lengua, molesto. Notó molestias en su muñeca: la marca parecía gritarle que fuese hacia él.

Le observó servir un cubata más y, entonces, tomó una decisión. Se acercó a una camarera que servía en otra barra.

— Oye… perdona… — vaciló.

­— Ana.

— Ah, sí, eso. Ana. Mira, mi compañero se encuentra mal y necesita salir de aquí. ¿Puedes cubrirnos diez minutos?

— Te cubriré. Pero escúchame bien, niño. No se piden favores a los dos días de empezar a trabajar — Raoul le sonrió con culpabilidad —. Tienes suerte de tener esa carita. Anda, tira.

El chico le guiñó un ojo y se acercó corriendo a Agoney, que continuaba sirviendo.

— Agoney, vámonos — le cogió del brazo, pero lo soltó al instante al sentir cómo una corriente de electricidad se paseaba por sus dedos.

— ¿Qué dices? ¡Déjame trabajar!

Raoul rodó los ojos y, cuando vio a Ana entrar en la barra, volvió a agarrar a Agoney y tiró de él con fuerza. Se lo llevó, entre protestas y forcejeos, a los baños.

— ¡¿Pero qué coño haces?!

— ¿Quieres bajar la voz? Mira, no sé qué te pasa, pero está hecho mierda. Tienes un aspecto horrible.

— Vaya, pues muchas gracias — le interrumpió Agoney, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba el suelo.

Raoul suspiró.

— Vete a casa. Mi padre no está aquí, no se va a enterar. Yo te cubriré. Aún tienes que trabajar mañana y, si sigues así, no podrás venir. Y mi padre no está muy contento contigo últimamente.

Agoney se tensó, mostrando su miedo a perder el trabajo. Sin levantar la mirada, susurró:

— A estas horas todavía no hay metro. Y no tengo dinero para un taxi.

— Yo te lo pago.

Raoul sabía que perdería todo el dinero acumulado de las propinas de la noche anterior, pero algo en su pecho le decía que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Agoney le miró, sorprendido. Su rostro reflejaba seriedad, pero sus ojos emanaban calidez y un atisbo de duda.

— Está bien. En cuanto pueda te lo devuelvo.

Raoul hizo un gesto para hacerle saber que estaba bien. Acompañó al chico a la salida del bar. Cuando estaban fuera, esperando por el taxi, observó a Agoney temblar.

— ¿Tienes frío? No ha refrescado mucho hoy.

— Sí… No sé qué me pasa, estoy débil.

Raoul lo sabía. Porque Agoney nunca se dejaría cuidar como estaba haciendo si no se encontrase mal. Probablemente, de haberse sentido mejor, le habría pegado un puñetazo en el momento en que le cogió del brazo en la barra.

 El catalán bajó la cremallera de su sudadera ancha y se la quitó, lentamente, pensando lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

— Toma — Se la entregó al chico —. Póntela por encima, te abrigará.

Agoney la miró, pero no hizo ademán de cogerla. Cerró las manos en dos puños apretados, acordándose en ese preciso momento del bufido que Raoul le había soltado hacía unas horas cuando habían estado a punto de besarse. ¿Por qué de repente tanta amabilidad?

Raoul suspiró, acercándose al chico. Le puso su sudadera por encima de los hombros, acercándose a él quizá más de lo necesario. Le sonrió mientras se separaba.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó Agoney, con un hilo de voz.

— No sé. Cosas de almas gemelas, ¿no?

El canario no pudo contestar, pues en ese momento llegó el taxi. Se subió, sin apartar la mirada del chico rubio, que le entregó el dinero.

Y se odió porque se le quedó atascada en la garganta una despedida que ni siquiera sabía cómo formular.

***

A la mañana siguiente, Agoney no había mejorado. Es más, se encontraba bastante peor. Sentía el cuerpo caliente y dolorido, y no en el sentido que a él le gustaría. Parecía que tenía clavado un cuchillo ardiendo en la garganta, así que no intentó hablar.

Estaba solo en casa y aún no era mediodía, por lo que se permitió remolonear unos minutos en la cama, enterrando su cara en la sudadera de Raoul, que no había soltado en toda la noche. Sabía que los domingos eran los días de hacer todos los trabajos acumulados durante la semana, pero las fechas de entrega no estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y apenas podía sostenerse en pie.

Barajó la posibilidad de ir al médico, pero prefirió dejarse aconsejar por la farmacéutica de su barrio, una señora de edad avanzada con sonrisa amable. Le vendió un preparado anticatarral que lo dejó durmiendo otras cuatro horas. Cuando despertó, hambriento y sudoroso, decidió mandarle un mensaje a Mimi.

_Hola, rubia._

_Odio tener que mandarte este mensaje, pero sabes que no lo haría si no fuera importante._

_Llámame cuando puedas. Te quiero._

Suspiró mientras bloqueaba el móvil. Se dio una ducha rápida con agua hirviendo, pero aun así no consiguió entrar en calor. Comió un revuelto de verduras con pollo que Nerea le había dejado preparado en la cocina, y apuntó mentalmente darle las gracias en cuanto la viera.

Miró el reloj: en apenas tres horas debería prepararse para volver al bar, así que tomó otro sobre de medicamento y aprovechó para dormir y descansar.

Cuatro horas más tarde, Agoney entraba a la discoteca con la ropa más cómoda (y fea) que tenía en casa, dispuesto a pasar una de las peores noches de su vida. Su único consuelo era que los domingos cerraban más temprano, y que a las tres de la mañana ya podría estar caminando hacia su hogar.

Saludó con un cabeceo a sus compañeros de trabajo, que limpiaban y preparaban las bebidas y vasos que utilizarían esa noche.

Entonces, se dio cuenta de que no había articulado palabra en todo el día.

 _Gilipollas_.

Se acercó a Ana, que barría el suelo de la pista de baile.

— ¿A-Ana? — su voz sonó como un graznido de gaviota agonizando.

 _Mierda_.

La chica le miró, sorprendida.

— Pero, muchacho. ¡Si no puedes ni hablar! ¿Cómo vas a cantar? ¿Qué te ha pasado?

— He… cogido frío… Me mojé ayer con la lluvia.

Ana negó varias veces con la cabeza. Se oyó el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse, y ambos se giraron para ver cómo Raoul entraba al establecimiento. Tenía un gesto de cansancio en la cara, y Agoney se sintió culpable inmediatamente, porque sabía que la noche anterior había trabajado por los dos.

­— ¿Cómo estás? ¿Mejor? ­— le preguntó.

— ¿Mejor? ¡Pero si no puede ni hablar! — intervino Ana.

Raoul le miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

— Y… ¿cómo vas a cantar?

Agoney se encogió de hombros. El simple hecho de tragar saliva le producía un dolor lacerante en la garganta.

— Hoy no estará mi padre tampoco. Podemos poner música en el reproductor y nadie se enterará.

— No sé, Raoul. Mucha gente del barrio viene al bar por la música en directo. Se correrá la voz… Pero Ago no puede cantar.

 _Ago_. Le había llamado “Ago”. Raoul sintió la imperiosa necesidad de poder hacer lo mismo. De que ese mote, cariñoso, se deslizase entre sus labios. Por su mente cruzó la imagen del chico tirado en el sofá de su casa de Barcelona, mientras él lo llamaba así para que le ayudase a preparar la cena. _Basta_.

Sabía, antes de pronunciar las palabras, que se arrepentiría de lo que iba a hacer. Pero aun así, lo hizo.

— Yo puedo. Puedo cantar.

Ambos jóvenes le miraron incrédulos. Raoul puso los ojos en blanco.

— De hecho estoy aquí por mi madre no quiere que cante. Así que lo haré, puedo hacerlo. Ya he cantado en muchos bares, aunque no en discotecas. Pero me apañaré ­— se giró hacia Agoney ­—. Pero tendrás que estar tú solo en la barra parte de la noche.

­— Vale — susurró.

Raoul hizo una mueca de dolor al escucharle hablar. Mientras Agoney se dirigía a la barra, comprobó que tenía media hora para preparase antes de cantar. Habló de su repertorio con el DJ, e intentó incluir en él las canciones más animadas que se sabía. Calentó la voz con práctica y maestría, sabiendo que debía cuidarla con mimo si quería vivir de ella.

Cuando se subió a la tarima en la que veía a Agoney todas las noches, se sintió extraño. Libre, feliz.

Decidió empezar con una de sus canciones favoritas. Era atrevida, lenta, sensual. Acercó el micrófono a la boca y, al mirar hacia la barra, pudo ver los ojos del canario clavados en él, llenos de curiosidad y deseo.

_Say my name, say my name_ _  
If no one is around you…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Antes que nada, quiero pedir disculpas porque aún no he podido contestar los comentarios del capítulo anterior, y porque hoy traigo el capítulo muy tarde. Esta semana he estado muy atareada y apenas he tenido tiempo a nada. Ahora mismo os contestaré.
> 
> Muchísimas gracias a todos por leer, sois geniales. Este fanfic tiene ya más de 750 hits y jo, qué guay.
> 
> ¡Nos vemos el martes!


	7. Say my name

Raoul estaba más nervioso que cuando cantó por primera vez delante de todo el colegio en la actuación de fin de curso en sexto de primaria. Por aquel entonces, solo su hermano conocía su pasión por la música, y le había prometido no decir nada a su familia. Y Álvaro era, sencillamente, el mejor hermano del mundo. Se estuvo callando durante semanas y, el día de la función, estaba allí, en primera fila, con los ojos llorosos y las manos rojas de tanto aplaudir.

Raoul recordaba ese día como épico. Por fin se había subido en un escenario, aunque las algunas de las tablas de madera del mismo chirriasen bajo su peso y varios focos estuvieran fundidos. Además, había cantado “No one”, una de sus canciones favoritas Alicia Keys. Era una canción que por aquel entonces ya tenía años, pero Raoul nunca se cansaba de escucharla.

A partir de entonces, el chico se subió a muchos escenarios y, poco a poco, logró controlar sus nervios antes de cantar. Por eso le sorprendió tanto ese cosquilleo en el estómago, esa inquietud que le dificultaba la respiración. Hacía mucho tiempo que no la sentía.

En realidad, ya la había sentido el día anterior, cuando Agoney le cantó “Love on the brain”. Porque se la había cantado a él, y Raoul tuvo que aguantar como un cabrón su mirada llena de deseo, aunque por dentro se estuviese muriendo de ganas de tirarse por encima la cubitera donde guardaban los hielos para preparar las copas.

Esa fue la razón por la que escogió “Say my name” como la primera canción de la noche. Sabía que era una canción lenta (la más lenta que cantaría ese día), pero también sabía que le _quedaba_ bien. Bueno, eso era un eufemismo. La última vez que la había cantado delante de un chico habían terminado enredados en la cama de un motel a las afueras de Barcelona.

Así que, tal y como el moreno había hecho el día anterior, le cantó a él. Le miró mientras lo hacía y, por primera vez desde que conocía al canario, se sintió poderoso. Estaba a su merced. Elevó la comisura derecha de sus labios, dibujando una sonrisa torcida que volvería loco al mismísimo Papa. Le miró a los ojos, casi sin pestañear y pensó:

_Ahora te jodes y te aguantas con el calentón._

Sabía a qué se debía ese cambio de actitud. La pasada noche le había dado su sudadera, le apetecía abrazarlo y cuidarlo mientras estuviera enfermo. Pero cuando llegó a su cama, exhausto después de trabajar el doble toda la noche, no conciliaba el sueño. No podía, aun sabiendo que Agoney era, probablemente, en ese momento una bola de gérmenes y mocos. Porque cerraba los ojos y le veía, cantando _esa_ canción. Esa canción que decía que le encantaba hacerlo pedazos para luego recogerlo y empotrarlo contra un pared y que amaba cómo lo marcaba y lo follaba.

Y se sorprendió – o no tanto – a sí mismo deslizando una mano entre su ropa interior y su piel, agarrando su sexo. Fue brusco, rápido, frenético. Violento. Sus caderas empujaban hacia arriba, buscando más velocidad, más presión, más, más, _más_. Se mordía el labio superior mientras cogía aire ruidosamente por la nariz, y sus rodillas se flexionaron involuntariamente. Aunque se llevó la mano libre a la boca para evitar que saliera algún sonido, no pudo evitar soltar un jadeo cuando terminó, visualizando unos ojos marrones que le miraban intensamente.

 _Maldito cabrón_.

Cuando recuperó la cordura, se felicitó mentalmente por haber cerrado la puerta de su habitación. Ni siquiera tuvo ánimos para levantarse al baño y limpiar la guarrada que tenía entre las piernas. Se dio la vuelta y se durmió al instante.

Y cuando a la mañana siguiente se levantó con otra erección, su buena voluntad por ayudar a Agoney había desaparecido en favor de rabia porque ejerciese ese poder sobre él.

Así que en el momento que acercó el micrófono a su boca, se marcó un objetivo: que se sintiera exactamente como se sintió él hacía menos de 24 horas. Y cuando Raoul se proponía algo, lo conseguía. Siempre.

No se restregó contra la barra, ni realizó movimientos de cadera obscenos. Solo él, y su voz. Y lo consiguió.

Lo notó en los labios entreabiertos del canario, que se movían casi imperceptiblemente en una respiración alterada y veloz. También en sus manos, que parecían haber cobrado vida propia y se aferraban al borde de la barra, buscando un ancla a la realidad. Pero, sobre todo, lo notó en sus mejillas, tan morenas que apenas se distinguiría su sonrojo si no fuera porque Raoul le estaba prestando toda su atención.

Cuando el catalán terminó la canción, su muñeca ardía y sentía calor en el vientre. Recordó, en ese momento, el pasaje de un libro que había leído hacía ya muchos años, en el que se explicaba que cuando tu alma gemela vivía una sensación muy fuerte, podías notar resquicios de la misma en tu propio cuerpo.

Una vez más, sonrió satisfecho. El DJ eligió la siguiente canción y Raoul reconoció los primeros acordes de “Catch and Release”. La noche acaba de empezar y él tenía voz para rato.

***

Cuando terminó, a las dos de la madrugada, y falta de tan solo dos horas para cerrar el bar, fue directamente hacia los baños. Bebió tranquilamente una botella de agua y masajeó su cuello durante cinco minutos, dando por finalizada la sesión.

Se miró al espejo: sus ojos brillaban como los de alguien que disfruta haciendo lo que hace, sus labios estaban más rojos de lo normal debido a la euforia y su piel estaba cubierta por una fina capa de sudor que hacía que resplandeciera aún más.

Se encaminó hacia la barra, donde encontró a su compañero con signos de cansancio. Pero, terco como era, no había descansado ni un solo minuto desde que empezó su turno. Lo sabía porque no había parado de mirarle de reojo mientras cantaba.

Sin embargo, y aunque a priori pareciera lo contrario, la primera pregunta no fue para interesarse por su estado de salud:

— ¿Tienes fiebre?

Agoney le miró extrañado.

— No creo, ¿por qué?

— Porque te has puesto rojo antes, mientras cantaba. Te lo he notado incluso desde la tarima.

Y aunque pareciera imposible, Agoney se sonrojó todavía más.

— ¡Qué va! —  exclamó, arrepintiéndose al segundo por el pinchazo que sintió en su garganta —. Serán… las luces…

— Ya. Las luces — le guiñó un ojo, y Agoney se atragantó con su propia saliva —. ¿Y qué te ha parecido mi pase?

El chico se dio la vuelta, recolocando las botellas de alcohol en las estanterías, aunque ya estaban ordenadas.

— Sí, bueno… Sin más. Pero gracias por salvarme el culo. Te debo una.

— Efectivamente, me debes una. Y ya sé cómo me la vas a devolver.

Agoney se giró tan rápido que Raoul juró que ni una patinadora de hielo tenía tanta habilidad.

— ¿Qué?

— Te la diré luego, ahora ¡a trabajar! — le guiñó un ojo, porque le era imposible no hacerlo.

Dos horas pasaron rápido, sobre todo cuando Raoul aún tenía el subidón de adrenalina después de cantar. Agoney se había hecho pequeñito esa noche, resultado de una mezcla entre el dolor de garganta, los efectos de la medicación y perder el control de la situación frente al catalán.

Raoul le concedió una tregua, no queriendo que el canario se crispase más ante su presencia. Le miraba frecuentemente, y sonreía cuando le veía bostezar. El rubio se encargó de dos terceras partes de la barra, empujando a Agoney hacia una esquina.

Cuando las puertas se cerraron y la música se apagó, ambos suspiraron con alivio y satisfacción. Habían logrado superar la semana.

— Vamos, Agoney.

El aludido, que ya no tenía fuerzas ni para replicar, siguió cabizbajo al otro chico hacia la salida. La noche era calurosa pero, sabiendo la condición del canario, Raoul quiso llamar a un taxi.

— No — frenó Agoney ­­—. Aún te debo lo de ayer. Voy caminando.

— Ni de coña, empeorarás.

— No es tu problema, es el mío.

Con un bufido, el rubio le siguió, puesto que ya había emprendido su marcha.

— Te acompaño a casa, entonces. De todas formas, la mía también está en esta dirección.

El paseo fue incómodo. Agoney se había cerrado en banda, furioso consigo mismo y con Raoul por dejarse excitar en el bar. El chico no quiso presionarle, aunque seguía pensando que al canario le venía muy bien probar un poco de su propia medicina.

— Ya casi estamos llegando a mi casa ­— dijo, por romper el silencio en el que estaban sumidos —, ¿falta mucho para la tuya?

— No, vivo en esa manzana de ahí — señaló al frente.

_No me jodas…_

Raoul intentó recuperar la calma. _Al final sí que vivía con la chica de rubia de las fotos_ , pensó.

— Yo también.

Agoney frenó en seco. Le miro, serio, valorando si le estaba vacilando o no. Cuando no encontró burla en esos ojos miel,  miró al cielo y dijo:

— ¿Me tienes preparado algo más? Porque estoy hasta los huevos ya.

— No sabía que creías en Dios.

— No lo hago.

Llegaron a la bocacalle donde se encontraban sus pisos. Antes de despedirse, Raoul intervino.

— Oye, te voy a pedir el favor ya.

— Rápido. Tengo sueño.

— Anda, venga. No parecías tener tanta prisa cuando te cantaba “Say my name” — Agoney le lanzó una mirada furibunda —. Lo que quiero es que me enseñes dónde has aprendido a cantar. ¿A qué academia vas?

— ¿Eh? No voy a ninguna.

— ¿Cómo que no vas a ninguna? ¿Y dónde entrenas la voz?

— No la entreno. Canto cuando tengo que cantar, y ya está.

Raoul no podía creérselo. Cómo alguien podía tener semejante diamante en bruto en la garganta y no pulirlo. No comprendía por qué prefería estudiar una carrera a cantar.

— ¿Qué dices? ¡Pero tienes que cuidarte la voz! Si no entrenas, pronto comenzarás a hacerte daño a ti mismo.

— ¿Eh?

— Obviamente. ¿Tú crees que el jueves podrás cantar si no haces ejercicios para recuperarte? Ni de coña, chaval.

— Habló el entendido — replicó Agoney, molesto.

— Pues mira, un poco más que tú seguro que entiendo.

Raoul se giró para entrar en su portal, pero recordó una última cosa.

— Aún me debes 20 euros y mi sudadera.

Y Agoney se quedó solo, en la oscuridad de la noche, pensando en cómo lograría dormir si ese vacío en su pecho no se aliviaba.

***

Los lunes siempre eran días duros, pero aquel lo fue aún más. Raoul no estaba acostumbrado a dormir tan pocas horas, por lo que se pasó la mañana dormitando en clase. En el descanso del mediodía, intentó relacionarse con algunos de sus compañeros. Su intención no era entablar amistad, si no conseguir a alguien que le dejara los apuntes cuando los necesitara. Era egoísta, pero era la pura verdad.

Una chica, que pronto aprendió que se llamaba Aitana, habló con él durante largo rato. No paraba de toquetearse el pelo y mirarle con ternura, y Raoul sintió pena por ella. Realmente algunas mujeres no se daban cuenta de lo que tenían delante.

Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que Aitana era popular. Le caía bien a todo el mundo por lo que, si lo veían con ella, automáticamente conocería a más personas. Comió con la chica, pero también con sus amigos: un tal Luis que, en opinión del catalán, estaba más guapo calladito; Juan Antonio, un chaval majo que hablaba muy alto y, para su sorpresa, Roi, el barman de la discoteca.

— ¿Raoul? — gritó cuando le vio.

— ¡Coño, Roi! No sabía que estudiabas ADE.

— Bueno, estudiar… Lo que se dice estudiar, poco ­— rió el chico.

Tras una charla amena, regresaron para tomar la última clase del día. Raoul volvió a casa en metro, cansado y con ganas de dormir. En cuanto llegó, se duchó y se tumbó en la cama. Buscó por Internet las academias de canto más famosas de Madrid, pero los precios estaban disparatados, y los horarios no le venían bien.

Suspiró, frustrado. Se hizo una cena que dejaba mucho que desear, pero no sabía dónde estaba su padre ni cuándo llegaría, por lo que debía apañárselas solo. Tampoco creía que le fuese a ayudar en el caso de que estuviera en casa.

Miró el reloj cuando terminó las tareas de la Universidad. Aún eran las nueve, pero ya tenía sueño. Se disponía a acostarse cuando una sensación de tristeza e impotencia lo inundó.

 _Agoney_.

No lograba mantener la calma, las emociones del canario eran muy fuertes y le estaban afectando demasiado.

Así que, harto de sentir un nudo en la garganta que no le pertenecía, se puso un chándal y unos playeros y salió disparado de casa. Se acercó corriendo al portal donde sabía que vivía Agoney, pero no pudo continuar. No sabía en qué piso vivía el chico.

Suspiró, una vez más. En la última semana lo había hecho mucho. Llamó a todos los timbres del portal hasta que le respondió una mujer, con la voz ajada por el tiempo.

— ¿Diga?

— Hola, busco a Agoney. ¿Podría decirme en qué piso vive?

— ¿Ago-qué? Lo siento, creo que se ha equivocado.

— ¡No! ¡Espere, espere! Es un chico joven, de barba. Vive con una chica rubia.

— ¡Ah, sí! La parejita del tercero ­— murmuró la señora. Raoul tuvo que aguantarse la risa — En el tercero derecha, hijo.

— ¡Muchísimas gracias!

La señora cerró el micro y Raoul no perdió el tiempo para llamar a su objetivo. Como era de esperar, no le contestó. Pero a cabezón no le ganaba nadie, así que siguió llamando una y otra vez. Cuando parecía que los cables del aparato iban a empezar a echar humo, por fin obtuvo una respuesta.

— ¡Que no quiero comprar nada!

Raoul rió, cuando el chico se enfadaba su acento canario podía notarse mucho más.

— Cállate, imbécil. Soy yo, Raoul. Ábreme.

— No.

— Pues se va a quedar una buena noche para dejarte sordo. Que me abras, hostia.

Oyó un suspiro del otro lado de la línea y un murmullo que no logró descifrar. Acto seguido, un chasquido le informó de que la puerta estaba abierta. Ignoró el ascensor, extremadamente pequeño (se notaba que se había construido a posteriori) y optó por utilizar las escaleras. Los espacios cerrados pequeños nunca le habían gustado.

Cuando llegó al tercero, Agoney le esperaba, apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Parecía llevar años sin peinar, y su tez, normalmente oscura, estaba extrañamente pálida. Vestía un chándal dos tallas por encima de la suya propia, que algún día había sido negro y ahora solo era de un gris oscuro. Y aun así, a Raoul le pareció la imagen más bonita que había visto en todo el día.

Se forzó a reprimir una sonrisa y le preguntó sin rodeos:

— ¿Qué te pasa?

— ¿A mí? Nada.

Raoul contó hasta diez mentalmente, convenciéndose de que perder los nervios no era la mejor manera de conseguir aliviar las emociones del canario.

— Venga, Agoney.  Puedo sentirlo.

Un rastro de sorpresa e incredulidad, mezclado con una pizca de vergüenza, cruzó los ojos de marrón oscuro.

— ¿Ago? ¿Quién era?

La voz aguda y alegre que se oyó desde el fondo del pasillo se fue acercando más. Raoul vio de nuevo a la pequeña chica rubia, con la que se había cruzado hacía un par de días.

— ¡Hola! ¿Quién eres? — La chica le sonrió.

— Qué amable… — murmuró el catalán —. Soy Raoul.

Los labios de la chica se abrieron en una perfecta “o”, para acto seguido mostrar la sonrisa más grande que Raoul había visto en años.

— Ya veo… Yo soy Nerea.

Agoney y Nerea cruzaron una mirada en la que pareció que se comunicaban telepáticamente.

— Bueno, chicos. Yo os dejo solos. Me voy a hacer un par de trabajos. En mi habitación. Con la puerta cerrada.

Agoney puso los ojos en blanco y se giró para darle una suave patada en el culo a la pequeña, que ya se alejaba de la puerta.

— Bueno, ¿me vas a dejar pasar? ¿O le damos más espectáculo a la vecina de enfrente? Lleva un rato mirando por la mirilla.

El otro chico refunfuñó y se hizo a un lado para permitirle entrar.

— El salón está a la derecha.

Entraron en una sala casi vacía, excepto por un sofá ya roído por el tiempo y una mesa en la que Raoul no se atrevía a apoyarse. Agoney metió las manos en los bolsillos y miro al suelo.

— ¿Por qué miras tanto al suelo? No pasa nada si estás triste.

Raoul no sabía cómo calmar al muchacho, pero la ansiedad no paraba de crecer dentro de él y ya no sabía a quién de los dos pertenecía.

— Es que me duele mucho la garganta.

— ¿Estás tomando las medicinas?

— Sí. Pero hoy es lunes. De noche. El jueves tengo que cantar. No puedo fallar más.

_No me puedo creer lo que estoy a punto de hacer._

— ¿Quieres que te ayude?

Agoney le miró. Dudó. A Raoul le inundó la vergüenza del chico, pero también la necesidad.

— ¿Cómo vas a ayudarme?

— Puedo recomendarte algunas infusiones, ayudarte a masajear el cuello y aprenderte a calentar la voz para cuando cantes el jueves. Te seguirá doliendo, pero será soportable.

Y Agoney supo que no tenía otra opción. Porque le debía a Raoul dinero, su sudadera y un favor. Y el jueves no podía permitirse deberle otro más.

— Está bien. Lo siento.

— Calla. Siéntate, venga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hala!!!! Que ya son más de 900 hits los que lleva esta historia. Muchísimas gracias a todos por darme tantísimo amor. Ahora responderé los comentarios de esta semana!!! 
> 
> Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo.


	8. One step closer

Agoney tomó asiento en el sofá mientras Raoul lo rodeaba por detrás. Posó sus manos sobre los hombros del chico, que tembló bajo su tacto. Lo atrajo hacia el respaldo hasta que estaba completamente apoyado en él, y un suspiro fue el único sonido que rompió el silencio ensordecedor de la habitación.

Raoul comenzó a tocarle la base del cuello, presionando ligeramente con la yema de sus dedos. Al cabo de unos minutos, había localizado todos los nudos de los laterales. En la habitación solo se oían dos respiraciones agitadas, bailando acompasadas en una danza que parecía no tener fin.

Cuando el rubio se decidió a empezar por los nudos más cercanos a la mandíbula, apoyó los pulgares en las mejillas del moreno, cubiertas por la barba. Tuvo que reprimir una caricia, quizás un beso. Pero Raoul tenía claro que estaba allí para que las emociones de Agoney no interfirieran en la suyas. Ese era el principal motivo, y estaba seguro que cuanto más se lo repitiese a sí mismo más real sería.

Comenzó a aplicar más fuerza en el masaje, y Agoney llevó involuntariamente su mano a la muñeca izquierda de Raoul, tratando de avisar del dolor que sentía. Peor al hacerlo, rozó la marca del chico.

El catalán jadeó, y su agarre sobre la cara del otro se deshizo. Parecía que sus manos habían cobrado viva propia, porque deslizó la suya encima de la del chico, y la apretó con fuerza.

Agoney, que no se había dado cuenta de cuándo los había cerrado, abrió los ojos. Miró hacia arriba para encontrarse con los de Raoul, color miel.

Ambos chicos boquearon para coger aire, intentando no hacer ruido. No romper la magia del momento. Pero Agoney se dio cuenta de una cosa.

— Me… Me duele menos.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué? — Raoul sabía que parecía imbécil, pero no podía formar dos pensamientos coherentes seguidos en ese momento. No cuando tenía el chico más guapo del mundo tan cerca, pero a la vez tan lejos.

— Tocarte… Tocarte me relaja. La marca.

El pulgar de Agoney seguía sobre la muñeca de Raoul, acariciándola una y otra vez.

— Recuerdo haber leído algo sobre eso. Alivio del sufrimiento por almas gemelas, sí.

— Por favor… — las mejillas del moreno se tiñeron de un color rosado — Solo… Solo siéntate aquí, conmigo.

El rubio rodeó de nuevo el sillón y se sentó al lado de Agoney, no tan cerca como habría querido. Vaciló, sin saber qué hacer. Odiaba sentirse así, inseguro. Él era una persona con gran confianza en sí mismo, sin pelos en la lengua y sin miedo a protestar cuando la ocasión lo merecía. No acostumbraba a ir con pies de plomo, y esta nueva situación lo estaba matando.

Así que se armó de valor y estiró sus brazos hasta tocar las manos del moreno, que reposaban en su regazo. De esta manera, sentados y con los cuerpos girados para encarar al otro, Raoul nunca pensó que podría entrelazar sus dedos con los del chico.

Pero lo lograron. Agoney, con los ojos cerrados y respirando fuertemente, llevó sus manos unidas hacia su pecho, buscando inconscientemente más contacto, y Raoul se dejó hacer. Se inclinó aún más hacia él, sin atreverse a deslizarse por el sofá y disminuir el espacio que los separaba.

La ansiedad en su pecho se mitigó, aunque nunca desapareció por completo. Minutos más tarde, Raoul comenzó a sentir molestias en su pierna derecha.

— Agoney — el aludido abrió los ojos —. Se me está durmiendo la pierna. ¿Puedes… Puedes acercarte más?

El canario no respondió verbalmente. Tan solo se acercó, permitiendo que sus rodillas se rozaran. Las manos de Raoul ya tocaban la camiseta de Agoney, que permanecía con los ojos cerrados.

— Siento esto.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque somos dos desconocidos y te estoy obligando a estar aquí.

— Podemos solucionar eso, Agoney.

— ¿Eh?

— Déjame conocerte. Uno no encuentra a su alma gemela todos los días.

El chico se tensó.

— ¿No lo entiendes, verdad? — Abrió los ojos y le soltó las manos, y Raoul juró que podía oír un crujido en su pecho — No entiendes nada. No me da la gana tener que conocerte, niño. No quiero verme obligado a pasarme la vida con una persona sin haberlo decidido yo.

— ¡El que no lo entiendes eres tú!

El rubio se levantó de un salto del sofá, la mirada del otro chico siguió sus movimientos. Adoptó una posición de defensa, con los brazos cruzados y las piernas separadas.

— No sé absolutamente nada de ti, pero en una semana me ha dado tiempo a darme cuenta de que eres un egoísta de mierda. Y escúchame bien lo que te digo, Agoney. Si tú te sientes como una mierda y no quieres ayuda, está bien, pero entonces deja de arrastrar a los demás en tus movidas. No me apetecen niñatadas.

— ¡Qué coño sabrás tú de mi vida! ¿De verdad creías que iba a lanzarme a tus brazos? Por Dios, si casi te meas encima cuando tu padre te miró. La gente como tú me da asco.

—Sigue atacándome si eso te hace feliz. Y sigue negando lo evidente. Te pusiste cachondo el otro día, así que tanto asco no te daré — escupió con vehemencia — ¿Piensas que soy un cobarde? Pues muy bien. Yo me largo de aquí.

El chico se encaminó hacia la salida. Antes de cerrar la puerta fuertemente, oyó por última vez la voz de Agoney:

— Golpe bajo, cuando sabes que tú también te pusiste cachondo.

***

**_Mimi, 00:15_ **

_¡Ago! Acabo de ver tu mensaje._

_¿Puedes hablar ahora?_

_Sí._

Inmediatamente, el móvil de Agoney vibró. No tardó ni un segundo en descolgar la llamada, impaciente por oír la voz de la chica.

— ¿Mimi?

— ¡Ago! ¿Qué ha pasado? Dios, siento mucho no haberte llamado hasta ahora.

— No pasa nada, cariño. El que lo siente soy yo por molestarte.

Se oyó silencio al otro lado de la línea. La chica esperaba a que el canario comenzase a hablar, pero intentaba darle su espacio.

— Me vas a matar, Mimi. He encontrado a mi alma gemela.

— ¿QUÉ?

— Sí…

— ¿Pero qué dices? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Quién es?

— Da igual… Ahora ya no importa. La he cagado, Mimi.

— ¿Pero qué ha pasado? ¡No me entero de nada, Ago!

— Ay… Que yo no quiero una alma gemela ahora, Mimi. Tengo que acabar la carrera y estoy empezando mi último año. Y con los dos curros… Y no quiero que me hagan daño. No más.

— ¿Pero tú te estás oyendo, Ago? A ver, cuéntame algo del chaval. Porque es un chaval, ¿no?

Agoney rió.

— Tan hijos de puta no han sido, princesa. Se llama Raoul. Es de mi edad, supongo. Más o menos. Es el hijo del señor Vázquez.

— No me jodas…

— Sí. Lo vi por primera vez con él delante, imagínate.

— Dios…

— Exacto. Y el tío se cagó y no dijo nada hasta que su padre se fue. Y encima está currando en la barra del bar y me han puesto con él porque necesita refuerzos y no puedo decir que no… Es un cobarde, Mimi.

—A ver, Ago. Tienes que relajarte. No sabes nada del chico. Las cosas no siempre salen mal, ¿sabes?

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso tú? Con todo lo que estás pasando…

— Porque he aprendido a ver las cosas de otra manera, Agoney. No dejes pasar esta oportunidad, porque no sabes dónde estarás mañana.

— ¿Y qué hago? Si lo acabo de echar de mi casa.

— Ay, Ago… — rió la chica — Ve a disculparte, ¿no?

***

Algo de lo que Raoul podía presumir era que se conocía muy bien a sí mismo. Sabía perfectamente cuándo necesitaba algo, lo que fuera. Por eso, cuando salió de la casa del moreno, viendo en rojo, no se lo pensó dos veces y corrió a su habitación para ponerse ropa de deporte.

Cinco minutos más tarde, ya corría calle arriba al ritmo de una de sus canciones preferidas de Linkin Park, “One step closer”.  Ya era de noche en Madrid, y se avecinaba tormenta. Pero Raoul tenía calor, _mucho calor_.  Con unos pantalones cortos negros y una camiseta de tirantes varias tallas más grande de lo que le correspondía, se dedicó a quedarse sin aliento, hacer sus músculos protestar y sentir el sudor resbalando por todo su cuerpo.

Se detuvo cuando las piernas le fallaban y miró a su alrededor. Había subido a una pequeña colina donde había un parque que ahora estaba desierto. No veía un alma a su alrededor, así que se quitó los auriculares y escuchó su respiración entrecortada. Cuando logró coger el suficiente aire para gritar, se dejó la garganta allí mismo, en medio de Madrid.

La ansiedad y el miedo crecían en su interior y se confundían con las emociones de Agoney, muy parecidas a las suyas. Estaban formando un lazo, y Raoul lo sabía. Ya estaban en sintonía sus emociones, y pronto estarían sus pensamientos. Ese era el siguiente paso, y el que más miedo le daba al chico. Porque Raoul era una persona muy comedida hacia el público, pero en su cabeza era totalmente distinto. O quizá no tanto para aquellos que lo conocían bien, aunque eran muy pocos.

Las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer y pronto una cortina de agua le hacía imposible ver más allá de un palmo. El verano acababa y se notaba.

El chico suspiró, sabiendo que debería volver y, probablemente, llamar a su padre. Hacía un par de días que no sabía nada de él, aunque suponía que estaba en compañía de personas más interesantes que un chico emocionalmente inestable y frustrado por odiar lo que hace día a día.

Emprendió su camino de vuelta a casa al trote, mucho más despacio que cuando salió de su barrio. Fue en ese momento en el que realmente se dio cuenta de todo lo que había recorrido. Cuando por fin entró en su calle, los gemelos le quemaban y estaba tan cansado que no tenía fuerzas ni para pensar: había conseguido su propósito.

Estaba a escasos metros del portal cuando vio una figura sentada en el suelo, apoyada contra la pared. Se acercó, titubeante, porque no reconocía quién era en la oscuridad.

— ¿Raoul?

Esa voz.

— Agoney.

Y como si de magia se tratara, toda esa frustración y rabia de la que se había desprendido en la última hora, volvió de golpe. Agoney lo notó, e hizo una mueca.

— ¿Qué quieres? —había sonado peor de lo que había pretendido.

— ¿Un café?

Raoul suspiró. No quería arrastrarse. Agoney se levantó y, aunque era unos centímetros más alto que él, en ese momento parecía un niño. De nuevo, miraba a sus zapatos, un par converse que algún día habían sido blancas.

No quería ceder, porque le daba la impresión que él era el único que cedía desde que se habían conocido. Pero recordó que no debía prejuzgar, porque no sabía qué razones podría tener Agoney para querer ignorarle. Y, sin embargo, ahí estaba. En su portal, tiritando de frío, quién sabe desde hacía cuánto tiempo.

— Tendrá que ser de sobre — Agoney lo miró extrañado y Raoul le sonrió tímidamente —. El café, digo.

Subieron en ascensor, sumidos en un silencio incómodo que ninguno se atrevió a romper. Raoul vivía en un cuarto, así que, gracias a los cielos, el viaje fue corto. El catalán le indicó al llegar a casa dónde estaba el baño.

— Ve y date una ducha. Te dejaré algo de ropa.

— Pero tú estás mucho más mojado que yo… Dúchate tú primero.

— ¿Me harás caso por una vez en tu vida, Agonías?

El aludido frunció el ceño al escuchar el mote, pero se metió en el baño. Se desnudó rápidamente y dejó la ropa en una bolsa que el otro chico le había dado. Agradeció el agua caliente, que templó su cuerpo y ayudó a calmar el dolor de cabeza y garganta que comenzaba a coger fuerza.

Cuando apagó la ducha, se secó con una toalla limpia y se vistió con una sudadera azul bebé y unos pantalones de chándal que Raoul le había dejado. Se sonrojó al ver los calzoncillos, reprendiéndose porque _Agoney, que no tienes 10 años_.

Salió del baño con una nube de vapor, y encontró a Raoul en el salón, hablando por teléfono sin camiseta. Sólo podía verle la espalda, pero le apetecía repasar su columna con los dedos y besar cada parte de ella. Sintió un escalofrío y, al parecer, el rubio también, por lo que se dio la vuelta.

— Vale, Papá. Nos vemos mañana.

La llamada terminó, pero Raoul no despegó el teléfono de su oreja. Jadeó, abrumado por estar medio desnudo en la misma habitación que Agoney, que llevaba puesta su ropa. Y joder, qué bien le quedaba.

El canario reprimió una protesta cuando dejó de ver el culo del catalán, pero rápidamente dirigió su vista hacia la cara del otro. Error. Su pelo, normalmente con la suficiente laca para mantenerlo elevado sin moverse, caía sobre su frente, aún mojado por la lluvia.

Ambos dieron un paso al frente inconscientemente, deseando sentir más. Raoul entró en razón antes que Agoney, y carraspeó mientras soltaba el teléfono sobre el sofá.

— Mi padre no vendrá hasta mañana de tarde. Bueno, voy a ducharme.

Y se marchó rápidamente, intentando esconder un sonrojo creciente en sus mejillas. La ducha fue rápida, al igual que el tiempo que el chico tardó en secarse el pelo y vestirse con el pijama. No se había puesto laca, y Agoney _necesitaba_ pasar los dedos por ese pelo rubio.

Miró el reloj que colgaba de la pared del salón.

— Son las dos de la madrugada. Buah.

— Ya… Ha sido un error, no debería haber venido. Perdón por molestar.

— ¡No, no! No pasa nada, Agoney. Mírame, por favor — el chico le hizo caso y alzó la cabeza, para descubrir que Raoul se había acercado tanto que podría tocarlo si estiraba la mano — Solo… Quédate a dormir esta noche. Es tarde ya.

Agoney dudó por un momento, pero el chico tenía razón.

— ¿Lo del café sigue en pie?


	9. All of the stars

Agoney repasaba con el dedo pulgar el borde de la taza de Piolín, apoyado en la encimera de la cocina. Raoul descansaba sentado encima de la pequeña mesa de madera, con el rostro serio pero relajado, esperando que el otro chico iniciase la conversación.

El canario suspiró, levantando la mirada y encontrándose con esos ojos que lo traían loco. No sabía qué decir, y eso le frustraba. Una parte de él siempre había deseado ese momento: encontrar a su alma gemela y ser felices para siempre. Pero otra, la más racional, se daba cuenta de la improbabilidad de poder hallarla. Y quizás veintidos años fueron los suficientes para que Agoney  tirase la toalla. No sabía cuál había sido el detonante de este hecho, aunque con toda seguridad simplemente fue un cúmulo de decepciones.

Con 7 años, se enteró de que sus padres no eran almas gemelas. Le restó importancia, pensando que el destino se había equivocado. Al fin y al cabo, estaban hechos el uno para el otro, ¿no?. Error.

Con 12 años, se dio cuenta de que fantaseaba con su primer beso, al igual que todos los niños de su clase, pero, a diferencia de ellos, él besaba en sus sueños a otro chico y no a una chica. Lo dejó pasar, pensando que nadie le rechazaría si encontraba a su alma gemela, aunque fuera de su mismo sexo. Error.

Con 16 años, descubrió a su padre besándose con otra mujer en el portal de casa, cuando volvía del cine con su primera novia. Se escondió y no dijo nada al respecto, muerto de miedo por si su familia se destruía. Error.

Con 17 años, tuvo su primera relación sexual con un chico. Asumió la insatisfacción como algo normal dentro del sexo. Error.

Con 18 años, salió con su primer novio. Confió en contarle todas y cada una de sus inseguridades, pensando que le apoyaría y animaría a seguir haciendo lo que amaba. Error.

Sí, Agoney cargaba con una larga lista de decepciones a su espalda. Y no quería vivir ninguna más. No cuando podía evitarlo. No cuando podía vivir así, sin ser plenamente feliz pero sin miedo a caer para siempre en un pozo del que nunca podría salir.

Suspiró de nuevo, pensando en el drama en el que su vida se había convertido. Añoraba a Mimi, y a su “fuera dramas, Agonías” cuando le veía cabizbajo. Pero pronto la vería: la granadina le había comentado que volvería en un par de días a Madrid.

— Pareces una muchacha suspirando porque su marido se acaba de ir a la guerra— susurró Raoul, lo suficientemente alto para que le oyera —. ¿Está bueno el café?

— Odio el café.

El catalán abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, incrédulo. Tardó dos segundos en soltar una carcajada fuerte, seca, pero llena de musicalidad. Y Agoney juró que estaba viendo un Dios. Era la primera vez que oía la risa del chico, que veía sus labios estirados en una sonrisa, y le pareció el sonido más bonito del mundo. Su marca quemó, y dirigió la vista a su muñeca.

— Tenía té, ¿sabes?

— Ahora ya da igual.

Raoul le hizo un gesto para que le acompañara al salón, donde se sentaron en el sofá, mirándose sin pestañear.

— Dijiste que no querías verte obligado a estar con alguien que no conoces de nada, ¿no? — Agoney asintió —. Bueno, lo que está claro es que tendremos que pasar bastante tiempo relativamente cerca a partir de ahora. Así que hagamos un intento por conocernos.

Al no obtener respuesta, Raoul resopló.

— ¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato?

— En realidad, un gato nunca haría eso. Todos los animales son nobles y ellos… — Al ver la cara de asombro del catalán, el chico frenó —. Da igual.

— ¿Qué?

— Nada, nada.

— Escucha, Agoney. He pensado en algo. ¿Conoces el juego de las veinte preguntas?

— No.

— Vamos a hacerle veinte preguntas al otro, intercalando una tuya y una mía. Hay que responder con sinceridad, eso es lo más importante.

— Qué gilipollez, ¿cuántos años tenemos?

— Has gastado tu primera pregunta. Yo tengo veinte.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! Era una pregunta retórica.

— Ajo y agua.  Ahí va la mía: ¿qué te llevarías a una isla desierta; un calcetín, un hacha o un cuchillo?

— ¿Pero qué clase de pregunta es esa?

—Es una pregunta como otra cualquiera. Ya has gastado dos preguntas a lo tonto, Agonías.

Agoney se pellizcó el entrecejo, intentando controlar sus nervios y no lanzarle el café, aun caliente, al rubio. Contó mentalmente hasta diez, y forzó una sonrisa antes de contestar.

— Un cuchillo. Me llevaría un cuchillo.

— Mal. La respuesta correcta era “calcetín”.

— ¡Pero podré llevarme lo que quiera, ¿no?!

— Puedes usar una piedra afilada para cortar cosas. Un calcetín te sirve como red para pescar y como arma arrojadiza si le metes rocas dentro.

— Pues menudo pie que tienes que tener para usar un calcetín como red para pescar — replicó el canario.

— Ya sabes ­— Raoul arqueó las cejas —. El que calza grande…

Agoney soltó una risa tímida, sonrojándose inevitablemente cuando el catalán se acercó un poco más a él, deslizándose sobre el sofá. Estaba jugando en terreno enemigo, y odiaba no controlar todos y cada uno de los cabos de la situación. Así que hizo lo único que podía hacer, contraatacar.

— ¿Por qué eres tan bajito?

Raoul le lanzó una mirada furibunda, y resopló hacia arriba, despejando su frente del pelo rubio que comenzaba a arremolinarse sobre ella.

— Mala  genética.

Agoney no estaba de acuerdo. Ese chico tenía de todo excepto mala genética. Por Dios, todo en él gritaba “GUAPO”. Pero claro, evitó hacer ese comentario en voz alta.

— Va, me toca — el rubio intentó cambiar de tema — ¿A qué casa de Hogwarts perteneces?

— Nerea dice que soy un Gryffindor, pero nunca he visto Harry Potter.

El rubio tosió, atragantándose con su propia saliva.

— Me vacilas.

— ¿No?

Raoul se preguntó qué clase de infancia había tenido aquel chico si no conocía el universo de Harry Potter, y una voz en su cabeza le imploraba que le pidiera al chico una maratón de películas. Se contuvo y se guardó la idea para, con suerte, un futuro próximo.

— ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? — preguntó el moreno, metido de lleno en el juego.

— Amarillo. ¿Y el tuyo?

— Morado.

— Anda, mira, como la canción de Shakira — Agoney le miró con el ceño fruncido — ¿No la conoces?

— No… — murmuró, avergonzado.

— Bueno, es normal. Es de las nuevas — Raoul cogió aire, intentando reunir todo el valor que tenía dentro para hacer la siguiente pregunta —. ¿Puedo llamarte “Ago”?

Agoney le sonrió, sus ojos se arrugaron y formaron dos medias lunas, haciéndole parecer mucho más joven.

— No sé, no sé… Dejaré que lo hagas si continúas con el masaje.

El menor cogió aire y fingió un suspiro de exasperación, pero la sonrisa deslumbrante que se le escapó mientras se levantaba y se sentaba detrás de Agoney le delató. Siguió con el masaje que había comenzado horas atrás en el salón del chico, pero ahora mucho más relajado.

Sin embargo, el ambiente cómodo no ayudó a evitar esa corriente de electricidad cuando sus dedos tocaron la piel morena.

— Una vez que consiga relajar toda tu musculatura, puedo enseñarte los ejercicios para calentar la voz, aunque ya la tienes mucho mejor.

— No te creas, me tomé la medicación justo antes de venir aquí. Por eso se me oye tan bien… Pero no pienso abusar más de ti, no sería justo.

— Venga, Agoney. ¿Qué te parece si hacemos un trato? Yo te enseño los ejercicios y tú a cambio me enseñas el barrio un día de estos.

— ¿Me estás pidiendo una cita? — el moreno giró la cabeza para mirar al chico, que inmediatamente adquirió un color rojo intenso.

— ¿Qué? ¡No!

— ¿No? Vaya…

— ¡Joder! O sea… Sí… No sé.

Agoney volvió a reír, disfrutando de la sensación de ver a Raoul al borde de un ataque de nervios.

— Y una cosa más… ¿No ibas a llamarme “Ago” a partir de ahora?

El rubio sonrió, sabiendo que solo quería picarle y avergonzarle aún más. Le dio un suave golpe en la cabeza para que volviera a mirar al frente, y se mordió el labio inferior. Agoney sintió cómo las tripas se le revolvían, y las ganas de abalanzarse sobre el chico se hacían cada vez más presentes.

Raoul lo sintió también, y sus dedos temblaron sobre el cuello del canario, que finalmente se dio la vuelta y se quedó de rodillas frente a él.

— ¿Qué sientes ahora? — preguntó.

Raoul no respondió. Miró hacia abajo, avergonzado, sin saber aún qué esperar del otro chico.

— Tienes que responder, rubito. El juego es así.

Sus ojos se encontraron, y la electricidad en la sala saltó. Los corazones de ambos latían desbocados, bombeando sangre a más velocidad de la que acostumbraban. Raoul acercó una mano al pecho del chico y le acarició ahí, sin dejar de mirarle.

— ¿Y tú?

No hubo respuesta. No podía haberla, porque hay momentos tan mágicos que no pueden ser rotos por el ruido de una voz. Agoney se había perdido en los ojos miel que ahora le miraban con una intensidad que no conocía. Y no quería encontrarse.

Se dio cuenta, en ese mismo instante, por qué las almas gemelas se necesitaban tanto. Sintió una paz que nunca pensó que existiera, y se permitió, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, dejarse caer.

A Raoul le quemaban los dedos, que aún tocaban el pecho del chico por encima de la camiseta. Deslizó su mano hacia arriba, acariciando el cuello fuerte y delgado y dejando una caricia sutil donde empezaba la barba. Se permitió pensar que quizás se había equivocado al principio, que quizás Agoney no se fió de él porque su personalidad era así. Pero había algo que seguía sin cuadrarle, y era esa reticencia a conversar con él.

Sin embargo, decidió mantener su mente en blanco y frenar sus pensamientos, que volaban a toda velocidad, confundiéndole e impidiéndole disfrutar del momento. No fue muy difícil, porque Agoney levantó la mano y le acarició la suya propia, llegando hasta su muñeca, donde prolongó el agarre unos segundos. Siguió avanzando por su brazo, tocando la piel pálida tan solo con las yemas de los dedos, Cuando llegó a su cuello, no se detuvo ahí y se acercó más para poder llevar su mano a la nuca y, al fin, tocar ese pelo que parecía tan suave. Y lo era.

Ambos suspiraron a la vez, tan cerca que pudieron sentir el aliento del contrario en su cara. Fue entonces cuando Agoney se dejó caer hacia delante, apoyando su frente en la de Raoul, que se mantuvo todo lo firme que pudo aun sintiendo sus piernas como gelatina.

— Estás temblando, Ago.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del mayor al oír ese mote. Asintió, porque era incapaz de formular palabra.

Raoul llevó sus manos a la cintura del chico, ayudándole a vascular su peso sobre él, pero sin conseguir resultados. Agoney continuaba temblando, todo su cuerpo parecía haber tomado vida propia e ignorarle.

— Lo siento…

— No lo hagas.

Agoney bajó a cabeza hasta el hueco del cuello de Raoul, y enterró su nariz en la piel del chico. Este hecho, al contrario de lo que pretendía, no le ayudó a frenar sus movimientos. El rubio, que no sabía qué hacer, lo apretó más fuerte contra sí mismo.

— Ven, Agoney — susurró después de unos minutos, cuando la respiración del chico comenzó a adoptar la misma velocidad que la suya —. Vamos a la cama.

Se levantó y ayudó al moreno a hacer lo mismo, cargando prácticamente todo su peso. Le llevó a su habitación y le sentó en la cama. Mientras abría las sábanas, el chico apoyó su cara en su abdomen, y Raoul se sintió morir un poquito. Cuando consiguió arroparlo, escuchó su voz por primera vez en muchos minutos:

— ¿Qué me está pasando?

— No lo sé — le acarició el pelo mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo —, supongo que has tocado fondo. Todos tenemos que sentirnos débiles en algún momento.

— No… Yo no puedo. No puedo ser débil.

— Ser débil es parte de la naturaleza humana, Agoney. No puedes huir de ella, y necesitas alguien que te apoye cuando te sientas así.

— No, no…

Raoul acarició los labios del chico con sus dedos, haciendo que se callara. Sonrió al ver que se estaba quedando dormido.

— Te haré una pregunta más, Ago.

El aludido sacó fuerzas para formar una media sonrisa, aunque con los ojos cerrados.

— Dispara.

— ¿Quieres que duerma aquí o me voy al sofá?

Agoney guardó silencio durante unos minutos, que a Raoul se le hicieron eternos. Pensó que se había quedado dormido y se iba a levantar cuando escuchó la voz del chico:

— No lo sé.

Sonrió.

— No pasa nada, Ago. Descansa.

Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de alcanzar el pomo volvió a oír la voz del canario.

— ¿Raoul? Dios, lo siento. Quédate… Quédate un rato.

Y Raoul se dio la vuelta y deshizo sus pasos. Porque no podía irse, no ahora.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama, demasiado pequeña para los dos, ya que su cuarto no permitía una cama matrimonial. Agoney le cogió de la mano y tiró de él para que se acostara a su lado, así que le dejó hacer.

El chico se arrimó a él, buscando más calor y, quién sabe, quizás su contacto. Le pasó un brazo por la cintura y el canario comenzó a temblar de nuevo.

— Lo siento, lo siento… — murmuraba el moreno —. Es que no puedo parar.

Raoul, asustado, decidió intentar calmarlo haciendo lo que mejor se le daba en esta vida: cantar. Apoyó su mejilla en la cabeza del chico y entonó los primeros versos de una de sus canciones favoritas: All of the stars, de Ed Sheeran.

 _It's just another night_  
_And I'm staring at the moon_  
 _I saw a shooting star_  
 _And thought of you_  
 _I sang a lullaby_  
 _By the waterside and knew_  
 _If you were here,_  
 _I'd sing to you_

Agoney no tardó en caer dormido, abrumado por unas emociones que no comprendía, pero aliviado porque Raoul las suavizaba con su voz.

Enredó una de sus piernas entre las del chico, buscando más contacto. El catalán se dejó hacer, sabiendo que Agoney le necesitaba en ese momento, porque aunque era él el que había provocado su estado, también era su única ancla a la realidad. Se sumió en un sueño tranquilo y cálido pero, cuando despertó, tenía frío y estaba solo, con las sábanas revueltas como único testigo de lo que había pasado aquella noche.

***

Eran las once de la mañana cuando Agoney se presentó en la clínica veterinaria donde trabajaba. Le recibió una Amaia ataviada con una bata blanca y con cara de cansancio, pero satisfacción.

— ¿Ago? ¿Pero tú no tienes clase?

Y Agoney rompió a llorar.

Había aguantado tres largos años sin derramar ni una sola lágrima. Porque odiaba llorar: le hacía sentirse vulnerable, y él no podía permitirse ser frágil. Alguien que ha elegido estar solo en el mundo no puede serlo.

Así que cuando empezó a sollozar delante de una de las mujeres más maravillosas que había conocido, se prometió a sí mismo que lo soltaría todo.

Amaia corrió hacia él con un gesto de puro terror en la cara y preguntándole compulsivamente qué había pasado.

Agoney no supo contestar.

Una hora más tarde, apoyado en el pecho de Alfred y con Amaia dándole la mano, ambos tres tirados en el sofá de la clínica, se atrevió a hablar.

— No sé… No sé qué me pasa. Siento que no controlo la situación. Llevo una semana sin saber qué cojones me está pasando y por qué le necesito tanto.

Amaia le sonrió, compresiva. Alfred le acarició el pelo.

— Es como si… Como si mi cuerpo decidiera por mí, cuando nunca lo ha hecho. Pierdo el control cuando estoy con él, le miro y se me olvida todo lo demás. No soy capaz de pensar.

— ¿Y qué hay de malo en eso? — susurró Alfred, sin detener las caricias.

Agoney se revolvió como un gato.

— ¡Pues todo, Alfred! — Hipó — ¡No quiero dejar de ser yo mismo!

— Ago, cielo — intervino Amaia —. ¿Crees que eres tú mismo cuando calculas cada frase que dices y cada movimiento que haces? Sabes que te amo con toda mi alma, pero seguir así no te hará ningún bien.

— El problema es que no sé vivir de otra manera. Y no me lo voy a jugar todo a una carta cuando llevo tres años trabajando más duro que la mayoría de la gente que conozco para conseguir lo que quiero. Nada ni nadie va a truncarme los planes, Amaia.

— No lo entiendes, Agoney. No tiene por qué hacerte mal. Tu vida no se termina aquí, solo ha habido un giro de guión. Y tú decides si quieres que esta historia se convierta en un drama o en una novela pastelosa con final feliz.

— ¡Pero no quiero que cambie! — Exclamó —. No quiero giros de guión, ni dramas, ni comedias, ni nada. Quiero que todo siga igual.

— Lo que pasa, mi niño — dijo Alfred —, es que tu vida ya ha cambiado, aunque tú no lo quieras.

 


	10. Boulevard of broken dreams

Agoney se sentía como un despojo humano. Había pasado un día desde que llegó, con el pecho lleno de lágrimas a punto de salir en cascada, a la clínica veterinaria de Amaia y Alfred. Se había instalado en la habitación que hacía las veces de sala de descanso, en la que había un sofá que decidió convertir en su búnker.

No había hablado más con la pareja, cerrándose en banda – como siempre – y aislándose del mundo real. Solo había permitido entrar a Amaia con una hamburguesa y un cepillo de dientes, y aún no había salido de la sala. Necesitaba una ducha, cargar su teléfono móvil muerto ya desde hacía horas,  avisar a Nerea, mover el jodido culo y seguir con su vida.

Pero había algo que necesitaba más que nada. Un abrazo de Raoul. Y le partía el alma admitirlo, pero la pasada noche, mientras el chico lo sostenía entre sus brazos, se sintió, por fin, en casa.

Cuando, después de muchos minutos pensando solo en la oscuridad de la habitación, se dio cuenta de que aquello era lo que realmente su cuerpo anhelaba, rompió a llorar de nuevo como un bebé. Oyó un suspiro al otro lado de la puerta, y miró el reloj. Solo Alfred podía estar a las tres de la madrugada velando por él.

Sabía que era un egoísta por comportarse así, rechazando a todos pero preocupándolos como nunca. Y es que nadie en esa ciudad le había visto así jamás.

El sol brillaba fuerte en lo alto del cielo el jueves por la mañana cuando se oyó un estruendo en la entrada de la clínica. Acto seguido, una voz inconfundible llegó a sus oídos:

— ¡Agobios! ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo! ¿Dónde coño estará este niño…?

Mimi entró en su espacio seguro como un huracán, el ceño fruncido y los brazos en jarras.

— No me lo puedo creer.

Y ni siquiera le había permitido explicarse, decirle por qué estaba hundido en la miseria, porque la chica le agarró del brazo y se lo llevó, justo después de saludar a Alfred y Amaia e intercambiar unas palabras con ellos. Agoney no pudo ni mirarles a la cara.

En realidad, sabía que era afortunado. Afortunado porque sus cuatro amigos, que lo único que tenían en común los unos con los otros era él mismo, se preocupaban tanto por él que se mantenían en contacto constantemente.

Suponía que Amaia habría hablado con Mimi para pedirle que pasara a recogerlo cuando pudiera. Y supo que así lo había hecho, porque ahora la chica caminaba calle arriba tirando de Agoney con una mano y de su maleta con la otra. Qué mujer.

Mimi esperó hasta llegar a su casa para hablarle. Soltó la maleta en el recibidor y siguió empujando a Agoney hasta llegar al salón, que chasqueó la lengua al recordar la conversación que habían tenido por última vez en aquel sofá. Ella pareció rememorarlo también, y su respiración se cortó por un instante. Carraspeó, volviendo a la realidad.

— Ve y prepara algo de comer, tengo hambre.

Agoney la miró con los ojos entornados.

— ¿Qué? Voy a deshacer la maleta y no te pienso dejar tirado en la cama sin hacer nada. Ya va siendo de hora de dejar de esquivar las cosas y coger las riendas de tu vida.

El chico no se atrevió a replicar y se dirigió a la cocina, donde buscó en los armarios hasta encontrar algo comestible.

— Pues tendrá que ser arroz — murmuró para sí.

Media hora más tarde, Mimi cerraba la lavadora mientras Agoney ponía la mesa. Se dispusieron a comer, aunque el canario no tenía apetito. Pero cualquiera le decía algo a la chica, que ya le había echado comida en el plato como para tres oficiales del ejército.

— ¿Y bien? Que sepas que yo no voy a tener piedad contigo, Ago. Amaia y Alfred ya te han dejado suficiente espacio. Yo no pienso hacerlo, porque no voy a dejar que tragues con todo una vez más.

— Bueno — el chico sonrió, aunque la sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos —, no hay mucho que contar. Si es que soy un dramático…

— Pues empieza por el principio, que no me enteré de la mitad de lo que me dijiste el otro día.

— A ver… Entré al bar y fui a buscar al jefe. Cuando lo encontré, estaba él a su lado. Se llama Raoul, tiene 20 años. Creo que se acaba de mudar aquí aunque no sé por qué, y su padre dijo algo de “quitarle la tontería” — hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano —. Me sorprendió muchísimo, creí que nunca me iba a pasar algo así a mí. Como el chaval parecía enterrado en el armario, y ambos sabemos que odio eso, pasé de él en quinta. Pero luego me puse enfermo y tuvo que cantar por mí y… Dios, qué voz.  Y me sentí vulnerable y le ataqué. Pero hablé contigo y fui a disculparme… Bueno, la cosa no salió bien.

— ¿Por?

— Porque estuve a punto de besarle. Aunque eso no fue lo peor, realmente besar esos labios debe ser un sueño… Lo peor es que algo se rompió dentro de mí. No sé explicarlo, Mimi. Le vi ahí, dispuesto a ayudarme, y no podía creérmelo. Fui incapaz. Pero no podía dejar de temblar y me _dolía_ físicamente no tocarlo. Así que nos abrazamos y me dormí mientras me cantaba una canción moñas — cogió aire —. Y fue la mejor noche de mi vida.

Mimi sonrió, llena de cariño.

— Entonces… ¿qué hacías en la clínica?

—Ay, Mimi… Cuando me desperté, estábamos los dos abrazados en la cama, y te juro que no sabía dónde terminaban mis piernas y dónde empezaban las suyas. Y me sentí tan… ¿completo? Sí, completo — jugó con un par de granos de arroz que habían quedado en su plato, sin atreverse a levantar la mirada —. Y yo nunca me había sentido así, porque pensaba que ya no necesitaba más en la vida. Y me acojona que lo que necesite sea otra persona.

— Verás, Ago. ¿Me dejas decirte mi punto de vista?

— Claro, cariño.

— Cuando te conocí eras un estudiante de primero de carrera, y aún tenías 17 años. Ahora estás a punto de cumplir 22 y, ¿sabes? No has cambiado nada. Ese es el problema.

— ¿Cómo?

— Mira, yo sé que necesitas dinero, que no tienes tiempo a nada en tu vida más que estudiar y trabajar, que no puedes permitirte perder la beca. Pero yo, que empiezo mi sexto año estudiando una carrera, puedo decirte que he aprendido de qué va esto de la Universidad.

Agoney la miró sin pestañear, aún sin entender a dónde quería llegar.

— Estamos en una de las etapas más importantes de nuestra vida. En el instituto nos enseñaron muchas cosas para poder sobrevivir, y eso está muy bien, pero no es suficiente. Ahora es el momento de comenzar a aprender cosas para formarte como persona, y no hablo solo de los estudios. Es el momento de conocer gente muy diferente de ti, de mantener una mentalidad abierta, de apreciar las distintas opciones que podemos elegir para vivir nuestra vida. Es el momento de nutrirse, de aprender a pensar.

Agoney inspiró con fuerza, molesto.

— ¿Me estás llamando inculto? — chasqueó la lengua.

— ¡No! ¿Ves lo que te digo? Piensas que te estoy atacando y te pones a la defensiva al instante. Eso es propio de alguien con 16 años, no con 22. Sé que respetas las opiniones de los que te importan, y permíteme que te diga que no todas las opiniones son respetables, pero todas merecen ser escuchadas. Tu problema, Agoney, es que disparas antes de preguntar. Y eso te cierra muchas puertas.

—  No entiendo qué tiene que ver esto con Raoul.

— ¡Pues todo! Desde un principio comenzaste a juzgarlo. Esto es algo que todos hacemos, pero el problema es que no le diste una segunda oportunidad. Lo encasillaste y él se sintió atacado, pero decidió luchar por conocerte. Y te has cagado encima porque has visto que es un buen chaval y que, joder, es tu alma gemela, y le necesitas. Querer pasar tiempo con alguien no es malo, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

— ¡Sí es malo! No puedo hacer mi vida en función de otra persona, Mimi. No me digas que me fíe de alguien que acabo de conocer, a mí precisamente no me lo digas.

— No, no es malo. No lo es, tienes que entenderlo. Porque querer y necesitar estar con otra persona no te quita individualidad a ti mismo. Puedes crecer con él, puedes dejar que te haga mejor, y puedes ayudarle tú también. Y explícame por qué no te puedo pedir que confíes.

— Da igual…

Mimi hizo un gesto de obviedad con las manos, y Agoney comenzó a levantarse, dando por terminada la conversación. Pero la mano de la chica le frenó, apoyada en su antebrazo.

— No huyas de mí, porque si lo haces, me harás daño — susurró la granadina —. ¿Ves? Ahora te digo lo que siento y no por ello soy vulnerable. Expresar cómo te sientes ayuda a que los demás te comprendan.

Agoney volvió a sentarse, aún indeciso.

— Es solo que… Solo he tenido un novio formal en mi vida, y la cosa no salió bien. Confié en él, y me clavó un puñal por la espalda. No… No quiero hablar más del tema.

No se había dado cuenta de que una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla hasta que Mimi se la secó con el dorso de su mano.

— Ya, ya, cielo. No te voy a torturar más. Solo una última cosa: el mundo está lleno de gilipollas, pero también de personas bonitas. Te lo dice alguien a quien le han hecho muchas putadas, pero también ha conocido gente maravillosa. Y ahora, enséñame esa marca.

Agoney soltó una risa amarga y levantó el brazo derecho, enseñándole a Mimi la cara interna de su muñeca. El ala seguía tan brillante como el primer día, pero ahora la sentía aún más profundo. La chica le cogió la mano y se la apretó, pero no tocó su muñeca. Ella sabía que un gesto tan íntimo solo podía pertenecerle al propietario de la marca complementaria.

Recogieron y fregaron los platos sumidos en un silencio reconfortante y cómodo. Cuando terminaron, ya tirados en el sofá en una postura digna de un contorsionista, Agoney volvió a hablar.

— Mimi, me da muchísima pena preguntarte esto…

— Adelante, sin miedo.

— Es que yo sé que tú ya lo has vivido. Me gustaría saber qué va a pasar ahora. Le siento cada vez más cerca de mí y no puedo frenarlo.

— ¿Ya has sentido alguna de sus emociones?

— Creo que sí, aunque las mías son más fuertes y creo que es él el que las sufre más a menudo. Pero sí, a veces tengo la sensación de andar con pies de plomo o me siento muy confuso cuando no debería, y sé que es por él.

— Ya… Pues pronto comenzarás a oír algunos de sus pensamientos. Esa es la fase de la que nunca te hablan, porque es la que más acojona.

— ¡¿Cómo?! ¿Va a meterse en mi cabeza?

— Técnicamente, no. Él escuchará alguno de tus pensamientos y viceversa. Pero podéis controlarlo, es fácil si estáis en sintonía.

— Claro, estamos en una sintonía perfecta — ironizó el canario —. De puta madre.

— ¡Muchacho! Esa boquita.

Agoney le sacó la lengua y Mimi sonrió, divertida.

— En serio, Ago… Hoy de noche tenemos que ir a currar al bar, y le vas a ver. Debes ir asumiéndolo, te hará bien.

— Ya… Sobre eso… Tenía planeado decir que he cogido un virus terrorífico y estoy al borde de la muerte, hospitalizado en una habitación de presión negativa. Y tal.

—Estás tarado.

— ¡Es una buena idea!

— Si lo haces te juro, Agoney Hernández Morales, que le enseño a ese chico tu foto vestido _sólo_ con una falda hawaiana.

— Eres mala — rió el chico, indignado.

Sabía que no tenía escapatoria. Vería a Raoul en unas horas. Y no sabía qué decirle, porque… ¿qué le dices a alguien que has dejado solo en la cama hace un par de días cuando ese alguien es tu alma gemela?

Suspiró, angustiado. _Mejor será dormir un rato_.

***

— ¿Miri? ¡Miri!

La cara de su mejor amiga apareció en la pantalla del móvil, sujeto por la mano derecha de Raoul.

— ¡Pollito! Cómo echaba de menos ese tupé.

El chico rió, feliz de escuchar ese mote otra vez.

— Y yo tus rizos… ¿Qué me cuentas?

— Nada… Aquí todo sigue igual, la verdad. No ha cambiado nada desde que te fuiste, excepto que Álvaro está inaguantable, claro.

— Tengo que llamarle un día de estos, solo hemos hablado por Whatsapp — se sintió culpable por no haberlo hecho aunque, dada su situación actual, el cabreo de Álvaro era el menor de sus problemas.

— Sí, por Dios. Y a ver si hecha un polvo, eso no le vendría nada mal tampoco…

Raoul sonrió.

— Ya sabes cómo es, “romanticismo” es su segundo nombre.

— Es que sois clavados — el chico bufó —. Anda, cuéntame novedades.

— Uf, Miriam. Pues me da la sensación de que este chico tiene un montón de asuntos por solucionar en su cabeza. Intenté abrirme y darle una oportunidad, pero no puedo hacer nada si hablo con una pared. Ayer estuvimos juntos, hablamos un poco… pero nada profundo, no te creas. Y solamente con eso ya se puso muy nervioso y lo pasó fatal. Y no sé qué hacer y me está comiendo por dentro.

— Ay, niño… Siempre te toca lo más difícil. Bueno, deja que él se acerque a ti, yo no lo agobiaría más de lo que está, al menos de momento.

— Ya, si tienes razón…

— ¿Pero…?

— Pero quiero verlo ahora mismo y abrazarlo y comérmelo a besos.

— Jo, Raoul.

— Ya. Y da miedo porque, en realidad, apenas lo conozco.

Un silencio pesado se deslizo entre los dos chicos, y Miriam intentó aliviarlo.

— Bueno, escúchame. Que yo te llamaba porque tengo buenas noticias.

— ¡Hala! ¿Y eso?

— Pues… que tu maravillosa amiga, que es la mejor persona del Universo, te ha conseguido una academia de canto en Madrid tirada de precio.

— ¡No jodas!

— Sí jodo. Te voy a pasar los datos ahora mismo, ya les dije que hoy de tarde ibas a pasar por allí, así que no me falles.

— Nunca lo he hecho y nunca lo haré — afirmó el rubio —. Te quiero.

— Ay, que me vas a hacer llorar. Yo también te quiero. ¡Y mantenme informada!

­Raoul se despidió de la chica y colgó, para acto seguido apuntar en un post-it “LLAMAR ÁLVARO”. Salió de su habitación, descubriendo que su padre ya había salido de casa, y llegó al salón.

Una taza de Piolín descansaba  en la mesa, y Raoul la cogió con las manos temblorosas. El líquido negro de su interior ya estaba frío, así que la llevó a la cocina para volver a calentarlo.

Había descansado como nunca, pero al levantarse una sensación de angustia se apoderó de él. Se sentía cuestionado, abrumado, como si le estuvieran interrogando.

— Qué estarás haciendo…

Encendió la radio y se dispuso a preparar algo de comer, pero lo primero que escuchó fue parte del estribillo de una conocida canción de Green Day, o eso creía.

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_ _  
Till then I walk alone_

— Venga ya, coño.

Y apagó la radio con más fuerza de la necesaria.

Desayunó y comió a la vez, porque la hora le permitía hacerlo, y buscó en una aplicación cómo llegar a la academia que Miriam le había dicho. Debía coger el metro, así que se dio una ducha rápida y se vistió para salir de casa. Ese día trabajaba de noche y aún quería dormir un rato antes ir al bar. Tenía el presentimiento de que lo iba a necesitar.

Dos trasbordos y cientos de empujones después, Raoul salía de la estación de Lavapiés, la más cercana a su destino. La puerta del local era vieja y chirrió cuando la empujó, pero se prometió a sí mismo no juzgar el sitio por la apariencia.

Una mujer joven, rubia y muy guapa asomó la cabeza por el pasillo, pintado de un color amarillo oscuro que no favorecía para nada la luminosidad.

— ¡Voy pa’llá, muchacho!

El chico sonrió al oír el repiqueteo de sus tacones en el parqué. La chica desentonaba en ese lugar. Ere preciosa, iba vestida como si acabara de salir de una tienda de Gucci y sus zapatos tenían pinta de costar más de lo que Raoul pagaría por un riñón. Así todo, le inspiraba cercanía y tenía ganas de conocerla.

— Tú debes ser Raoul —le tendió la mano, y él la apretó con fuerza y decisión.

— Así es. Vengo de parte de Miriam.

— Sí, ella me habló de ti. Quieres dar clases de canto, ¿no?

— Sí. Es para no perder la práctica mientras me intento hacer un huequito en este mundo por Madrid — la chica le sonrió con pena, probablemente pensando en lo difícil que era conseguir lo que se proponía.

— Bueno, te ayudaré todo lo que sea posible. Mi nombre es Mireya, y soy una de las dos profesoras de canto que trabajamos aquí.

— Encantado, Mireya.

— Oye, ¿y qué te parece si me muestras lo que sabes hacer?

***

Cuando Agoney entró en el bar aquella tarde — antes de lo normal, porque los jueves tocaba limpieza general — no se esperaba encontrar la imagen que vio.

Un chico joven, aunque mayor que él, estaba apoyado en la barra donde Raoul secaba los vasos de tubo, más cerca de lo necesario ya que aún no sonaba música en el local. Llevaba una camiseta blanca de tirantes para resaltar sus brazos, que eran tan anchos como la cabeza cualquier ser humano normal. El canario se acercó con el ceño fruncido, clavándole los ojos en esa sonrisa estúpida de anuncio de pasta de dientes.

— … ¿Y llevas mucho tiempo por aquí?

— No, qué va. Algo más de una semana.

— ¡Ah! Por eso no te he visto. Ya decía yo que una carita así no se me olvidaría nunca…

Raoul se sonrojó y miró a todos lados, avergonzado. Agoney reprimió una arcada.

— Bueno, ya me voy, que yo también entro a trabajar. Un día de estos te llamo y tomamos un café, ¿vale?

— ¡Pero si no tienes mi número!

­— Es cierto, ¡qué despistado! — Le guiñó un ojo — ¿Me lo dices?

Raoul se rió. _¿Está coqueteando?_

Le apuntó el número en una servilleta y se lo dio al chico, que le volvió a guiñar un ojo — _¿o quizás tenía un tic?_ — antes de levantarse y dirigirse a la salida, chocando su hombro con el de Agoney.

El catalán le siguió con la mirada, todavía un poco ruborizado, hasta que se topó con Agoney. Y de repente, el chico rubio oyó una voz que ya conocía a la perfección aunque no era la suya dentro de su cabeza:

_Imbécil… Seguro que se pincha. Hulk de los cojones._


	11. Jóvenes eternamente

En realidad, sonó más como: “Imbésil… Seguro que se pincha. Hulk de los cohones”. Pero el caso es que Raoul estaba demasiado ocupado intentando recordar cómo se respiraba correctamente y no se dio cuenta del acento canario marcado de Agoney. Siempre había sido bastante expresivo, por lo que su cara le dio a entender al otro chico que algo sucedía. Algo que lo había dejado en shock.

El moreno rodeó la barra y se acercó a él con el ceño fruncido y las manos estiradas, aunque nunca llegó a tocarlo, porque Raoul dio un paso atrás. Agoney retrocedió, y una sombra de tristeza y decepción cruzó sus ojos por un segundo.

— ¿Estás bien?

— ¿Eh? Sí, sí. Bien.

 _“Y una mierda, rubito”._  Volvió a escuchar esa voz.

— Vale.

Raoul cogió otro vaso y trató de continuar con la tarea que antes desempeñaba, rezando para no romper nada y evitar llamar aún más la atención.

— ¿Y ese? ¿Lo conocías?

— ¿Quién?

— El chico que estaba aquí antes, hablando contigo. Digo, es que el bar está cerrado al público hasta dentro de una hora.

— ¡Ah! — El rubio enfocó su mirada en el suelo —. Es un camarero del pub de enfrente. Necesitaba jabón para limpiar los baños, que se les había acabado.

— Ya…

Se hizo el silencio entre los dos, y Agoney aprovechó para ordenar las botellas de alcohol, de espaldas al chico. Segundos más tarde, volvió a hablar.

— ¿Y tu número también lo necesitaba para limpiar los baños?

Raoul se atragantó con su propia saliva. Levanto la vista y clavó sus ojos color miel en el chico que ahora le miraba con vergüenza, como si no terminara de creer lo que acababa de salir de su boca.

— Sólo estaba siendo amable. De todas formas, no entiendo por qué te importa que tenga mi número porque, lo primero, no es asunto tuyo; y lo segundo, creo que tengo derecho a hacer amigos aquí.

Y Agoney, sin palabras y con un nudo en la garganta, forzó una sonrisa amarga. Asintió, dándole la razón, y continuó con su trabajo.

— Al menos podrías haber dejado una nota el otro día — fue Raoul quien habló esta vez.

— ¿Y qué querías que escribiera, Raoul? — el tono de voz del canario se elevó ligeramente — ¿Que me desperté y casi me da un puto ataque de ansiedad por sentirme _bien_ por primera vez en años? ¿O que no recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que dormí sin preocupaciones?

Agoney tiró el trapo que tenía en su mano y salió de la barra con un bufido, dejando a Raoul con la boca abierta y una opresión en el pecho.

El padre de Raoul eligió ese momento para entrar en el bar, haciendo que todos los presentes se concentrase en su tarea sin decir una palabra. Los minutos se deslizaron lentamente para el rubio, que se sentía observado por su progenitor, hasta que los primeros clientes comenzaron a llenar el local.

Agoney subió a su tarima, ahora maquillado con una fuerte sombra de ojos negra y ataviado con unos pantalones que deberían ser ilegales, por la salud del catalán. Siguió el repertorio de siempre, ese mismo que reproducía como un autómata y no le hacía pensar. Sin embargo, no permitió a nadie bailar con él, y clavó su mirada en la pared del fondo durante todo el pase.

Raoul miró a la bailarina rubia que no conocía, pero parecía estar pendiente del chico en todo momento. Destacaba entre las demás por sus movimientos y su manera de hacer que todo pareciera fácil.

— Se llama Mimi. Es la mejor amiga de Ago — una voz suave le trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Miro a su lado, y vio a Ana  sonriéndole.

— Ah, no la conocía.

— A veces se va unos días, pero a tu padre no parece importarle. Al fin y al cabo, es la mejor.

— Ya… Se nota.

En ese momento, la voz de Agoney anunció que cantaría su última canción esa noche. Cuando los primeros acordes de “Jóvenes eternamente” sonaron en el bar, Raoul dejó de servirle el puerto de indias a la chica que tenía enfrente y clavó sus ojos a Agoney. El chico le estaba mirando por primera vez en toda la noche, sin pestañear. Se la estaba cantando a él, una vez más. Y mientras la multitud se volvía loca al escuchar una canción que había sido el himno de la adolescencia de muchos, el catalán se concentró en escuchar lo que el chico le contaba.

_Si tú quisieras vivir conmigo para siempre_ _  
Entonces tú serías diferente del resto de la gente_

_Si me siento derrotado_ _  
Tú me haces más fuerte_

Y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuándo las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas. Se sentía estúpido ahí, con una botella de ginebra rosa en la mano y la vista empañada por un chico que escondía mucho más de lo que dejaba ver.

Y fue en ese momento cuando lo pensó, y algo dentro de él supo que Agoney lo escucharía.

_“No tengas miedo de mí”._

El canario abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pero se forzó a seguir cantando. Raoul lo acompañó en los últimos versos, susurrando.

 _Y a mí me gustaría que vivamos para siempre_  
Y que seamos jóvenes eternamente  
Qué harías si tuvieras todo el tiempo de este mundo  
Y no hubiera que cambiar nada de tu vida.

Agoney bajó del escenario, con la vista puesta en Raoul y el corazón descubierto, sabiendo que el chico bien podría cogerlo, tirarlo al suelo y pisotearlo en ese momento si quería. Tenía miedo, y por fin se atrevía a admitirlo. Miedo de depender de alguien, de contar sus secretos, de perderlo todo. De perderlo a él. A ese chico con los ojos más bonitos del mundo, que se había colado en su vida y no parecía que fuese a salir en un futuro cercano.

Se dirigió al vestuario y se desmaquilló, sintiéndose estúpido al quitarse esa máscara de pintura que sólo ayudaba a esconder al Agoney de verdad. No podía dejar de repetir en su mente una y otra vez las palabras susurradas de Raoul. _No tengas miedo de mí, no tengas miedo de mí, no tengas miedo de mí…_

— Necesito un cigarro.

— No fumes. Estás recuperándote de la garganta y aún tienes que cantar mañana y pasado.

Agoney se giró, los ojos cerrados y una mueca de rendición en el rostro. Raoul sonrió y dio un paso hacia él.

— Luego, cuando terminemos, ¿vamos juntos a casa?

— Por favor.

Salieron hacia la barra llenos de inseguridades y procurando tener la mente en blanco, porque no sabían cuándo se iba a accionar ese jodido mecanismo que hacía que pudieran meterse en la cabeza del otro y, sinceramente, no estaban muy por la labor de jugar con fuego en esos instantes.

El turno pasó rápido pero, a medida que se consumían los minutos, la tensión entre ambos chicos aumentaba cada vez más. Tratar de no pensar es muy complicado, sobre todo cuando se tiene al lado a tu alma gemela.

Cuando el sol comenzaba a adivinarse en el cielo de Madrid, cogieron sus abrigos y se encaminaron hacia la salida, aunque Agoney pareció darse cuenta de algo y se giró.

— ¡Mimi! ¿Vienes?

— No me toques los ovarios, Agobios. Voy con Ana.

El chico sonrió, sabiendo que llevaba observándolos toda noche y que nunca rompería un momento a solas de dos almas gemelas. Quizás porque era lo que ella siempre había añorado y nunca había podido tener.

Así que Agoney y Raoul comenzaron a andar por las calles de una ciudad que se despertaba, rodeados de personas que empezaban un nuevo y monótono día. El rubio le dio una patada a una piedra que se encontró en el camino.

— Antes… ¿Lo has oído?

— Sí. ¿Tú has oído algo también?

Raoul asintió.

— Ahora cada vez que vea a Jairo me lo imaginaré verde y con baba colgando.

Agoney rió, pero no pudo ocultar su sonrojo.

—Qué vergüenza…

De nuevo, un silenció incómodo, acompañado de dos nudos en la garganta, se apoderó de ellos. Caminaron hasta llegar al portal de Raoul, donde ambos frenaron, aún sin decirse nada.

— Tenemos que aprender a controlarlo. Podemos buscar por Internet, ir a la biblioteca… El sábado estoy libre antes del curro — dijo el rubio.

— Vale.

— Bien.

— Oye, Raoul. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta más?

Un destello de malicia brilló en los ojos del chico.

— Ya la has hecho.

— ¡Ay! ¡Qué imbécil!

— Venga, Agonías. Estoy preparado.

— ¿Por qué crees que te tengo miedo?

Raoul vaciló, sopesando una respuesta que finalmente llegó en forma de interrogante.

— ¿Por qué te frenas tanto?

Agoney suspiró, y sus dedos comenzaron a temblar cuando el rubio dio un paso hacia él. Podía oler esa colonia afrutada, al igual que el día en el que se conocieron. Raoul se dio cuenta y, muy lentamente, acarició la mano de Agoney con la suya propia.

Sus ojos se encontraron, y se dijeron toda la verdad que no se atrevían a contar con palabras. El moreno cogió aire, y se le escapó una sonrisa que al rubio le apetecía morder. Se atrevió a entrelazar los dedos con los del chico y, por primera vez, sus marcas se tocaron.

Y todo cobró sentido.

El cielo anaranjado de finales de septiembre, la brisa caliente a pesar de ser aún muy temprano, el sonido de dos perros ladrando al fondo de la calle, la risa de una niña libre de preocupaciones.

Paz.

Todo lo que podían sentir era paz, y a Agoney se le escapó una lágrima al sentir algo que no reconocía. Porque si era tan bonito, ¿por qué nunca lo había sentido? Quizás ahora era el momento de empezar a plantearse ser feliz. De tirarse a la piscina, dejando los miedos a ahogarse al lado. De confiar en que su salvavidas era el chico que, con su mano libre, le acariciaba la mejilla.

Raoul se puso de puntillas y rozó su nariz con la de Agoney, escuchando por primera vez la risa tímida, pero sincera, del chico. Después de tantas noches desenfrenadas, de camas desconocidas y de huidas de madrugada, el roce de su piel con la del canario era lo que le provocaba escalofríos.

Oyó, por cuarta vez en su vida, la voz del chico en su cabeza: _“¿Me vas a dejar con las ganas?”._

Y respondió, divertido: _“¿Et quedaràs amb les ganes?”_

No. La respuesta era “no”. Pero no les dio tiempo a formularla.

Ambos chicos movieron casi imperceptiblemente su cabeza hacia delante, y sus labios se juntaron en un beso que se convertiría en el mejor de sus vidas. La mano libre de Raoul viajó desde la mejilla de Agoney hasta su cuello, mientras que el moreno le abrazaba por la cintura para que descansase su peso sobre él.

Sus labios encajaron después de unos segundos, y Raoul no pudo evitar que un suspiro se deslizara desde la base de su garganta al sentir la barba del moreno rozando contra su piel. Agoney se recreó en esos labios gruesos que lo volvían loco, y supo que estaba perdido desde el momento en el que los tocó. Porque nunca tendría suficiente. Siempre querría más de esos gruñidos que Raoul hacía cuando aumentaba ligeramente la fuerza del agarre en su cintura, o cuando su pulgar acariciaba el dorso de su mano.

Se besaron despacio, dejando que la pasión entre ellos fluyera lentamente. Mordiéndose los labios, porque ambos querían más, más y _más_. Agoney gimió bajito cuando sintió que se le acaba el aire, y succionó el labio inferior de Raoul mientras se separaba, diciéndole sin palabras que no quería dejarlo ir.

Con los ojos cerrados, disfrutaron de los instantes posteriores al beso con las frentes unidas. Agoney rió, y Raoul tuvo que besarle la sonrisa. Escondió su cara en el cuello del rubio, y la barba le hizo cosquillas, pero no se quejó. Subió su mano a la nuca del chico y enredó sus dedos en el pelo negro y suave, tironeando de él, pidiéndole otro beso.

Y Agoney se lo dio, porque ¿cómo no iba a dárselo si él mismo quería seguir besándolo toda la vida?

Ahora que sus labios se conocían, se permitieron jugar un poco más, haciéndose de rogar para luego encontrarse con aún más fuerza. Y cuando la lengua de Raoul tocó con suavidad el labio de Agoney, éste se descubrió a sí mismo con ansias para dejarle pasar. Abrió la boca, y dejó que sus lenguas se conocieran mientras bailaban lentamente el vals más dulce de la historia.

Cuando se separaron y abrieron los ojos,  sus labios rojos y brillantes dibujaron dos sonrisas. Y como no sabían qué decir, no dijeron nada. Agoney llevó sus manos entrelazadas a su boca y depositó un beso en la de Raoul, que quiso morir de ternura.

— Gracias — susurró.

— ¿Por qué?

— Por no dejarme con las ganas.

El rubio dejó salir una risa nerviosa, y se apoyó en los hombros de Agoney para volver a rozar su nariz con la del chico, que suspiró encantado.

— Nunca me han gustado los besos de esquimal — susurró el canario, temiendo romper la burbuja de paz en la que se habían sumido —. Pero contigo, me encantan. Serán cosas de almas gemelas, ¿no?

— Seguro que sí.

Con un último beso en los labios, Raoul dio un paso atrás, aunque no rompió la unión de sus manos.

— Deberíamos ir a dormir, que es viernes y tenemos clase en unas horas.

— Sí…

Pero ninguno de los dos se movió, sus pies pegados al suelo y sus corazones gritándoles que no se separaran nunca más.

— Tengo miedo de que esto no esté pasando de verdad y mañana volvamos a ser dos desconocidos — confesó el catalán.

Agoney asintió, porque él sentía el mismo miedo irracional a que eso pasara. Y no entendía cómo alguien que acababa de llegar a su vida podía marcarle tanto.

— ¿A qué hora sales de clase?

— A la una. ¿Y tú?

— A las cinco, tengo práctica de Urgencias. ¿Quieres… Quieres que vayamos juntos al curro luego? — el moreno se sonrojó, y le pareció estúpido que una simple pregunta le diera tanta vergüenza cuando hacía unos segundos estaba comiéndole la boca al rubio.

— Claro. Pero, entonces, tendrás que darme tu número — rió.

— Ya has conseguido dos hoy, rubito. Estás hecho un campeón.

Raoul puso los ojos en blanco y le dio su teléfono para que apuntara su número. Y mientras se separaban para entrar en sus respectivos portales, no pudo evitar decir:

— Habré conseguido dos, pero solo me interesa el tuyo, Agonías.

***

Ese mismo día por la mañana, y habiendo dormido un total de 30 minutos, Agoney fue sometido al interrogatorio más duro de su vida, en el que Mimi le sonsacó todos los detalles de la pasada madrugada.

— ¡No me lo creo! ¡No me lo creo!

— Yo tampoco, petarda.

— ¡Que no me llames petarda! Y quita esa sonrisa estúpida de la cara, que pareces bobo.

Agoney suspiró mientras miraba el reloj por décima vez en una hora. El día se le estaba haciendo eterno, y no podía esperar para volver a ver Raoul. Le sentía ansioso, aburrido por las clases, con ganas de que terminaran ya. Podía entenderlo, porque él mismo compartía esas emociones.

Al final de la jornada, cuando ya recogía sus cosas y salía atropelladamente del aula, una mano cálida en su hombro lo detuvo.

— ¿Agoney?

El chico se giró y se encontró con el profesor Merino, que le miraba con amabilidad. Sus ojos azules, al contrario de lo que podía pensarse, no emitían ningún destello de frialdad: todo lo que había en ellos era calma.

— ¿Sí?

— Quería preguntarte, ahora que ya estamos solos, qué tal te va todo.

Agoney se extrañó tanto que debió de verse reflejado en su cara, porque el profesor se explicó inmediatamente.

— Verás, es que tú nunca faltas a clase. Y como estuviste dos días sin venir… Esto es la Universidad, pero eso no significa que no me preocupe por mis alumnos, ¿sabes?

— ¡Ah! — Sonrió —. Bueno, ha sido una semana complicada para mí. Pero ahora todo va mejor, o eso creo.

El profesor Merino asintió lentamente.

— De acuerdo. Ve, disfruta de tu fin de semana.

— ¡Gracias!

Agoney salió del campus extrañado, aunque más contento de lo normal. Desbloqueó su teléfono móvil cuando ya estaba en el metro y comenzó a escribir.

**Agoney. 17:13**

“Libre por fin.

Por cierto, soy uno de los chicos a los que les diste el número ayer.

¿Adivinas cuál?”

 

**Raoul. 17:15**

“Espero que el del jabón. Era más majo ;)”

 

**Agoney. 17:15**

“Mmmm…”

 

**Raoul 17:16**

“Agonías…

Estoy en casa, pero está mi padre.”

 

**Agoney 17:18**

“Te espero en el portal, vamos a dar una vuelta y te enseño el barrio, que no me gusta deberle favores a la gente.”

 

Quince minutos después, Raoul salía de casa con la sonrisa más amplia que había fabricado en todo el día. Vio a Agoney con la espalda apoyada en el mármol y se acercó a él para darle un abrazo. Su cuerpo se relajó al instante, y de nuevo esa paz flotaba entre ellos.

El canario se separó, aunque mantuvo una de sus manos en el hombro del chico y llevó otra hasta su barbilla, que acarició mientras besaba su mejilla. Sólo unas horas separados y ya echaba de menos la tranquilidad que le traía Raoul.

— Venga, te invito a un helado.

Terminaron sentados en el banco de un pequeño parque rodeado de carreteras, observando a los niños jugar y a sus abuelos sonreírles.

— Me he dado cuenta que no sé nada ti — dijo Raoul —. Me gustaría conocerte un poco más.

— ¿Yo? Yo no soy nada interesante, muchacho.

— Deja que sea yo quien juzgue eso.

Agoney miró a su regazo, como siempre hacía cada vez que se sentía incómodo. Pero la mano de Raoul cogió la suya, acariciándola y obligándole a levantar la mirada. Sus ojos color miel le daban ánimos, y pudo ver en ellos las ganas genuinas que tenía el chico de escucharle hablar de sí mismo.

— Pues… No sé. Soy de Tenerife, de un pueblo que se llama Adeje. Viví ahí hasta los 17, y luego me vine a Madrid a hacer la carrera de mis sueños: veterinaria. Es lo que siempre he querido hacer, así que no me puedo quejar.

— ¿17? ¿Y cómo acabaste en el bar?

— Sí, nací en octubre, el 18. Y lo del bar… necesitaba pasta, mis padres no me ayudan mucho. Bueno, es que no pueden. Aunque tampoco hablo mucho con ellos. Y vi el anuncio de que buscaban un cantante y, como siempre me han dicho que no se me da mal, pues lo cogí. También trabajaba en una gasolinera, pero lo cambié por ayudante en una clínica veterinaria.

Raoul asintió, sin frenar las caricias en la mano del chico.

— Terminaré este año la carrera, y luego me gustaría montar mi propia clínica. A ser posible en un sitio en el que haya mar. Es lo que más echo de menos, ¿sabes?

— Te entiendo. Yo soy de Montgat, cerca de Barcelona. Crecí cerca del mar y, aunque solo llevo aquí unas semanas, ya noto su ausencia.

— ¿Y cómo has terminado aquí?

— Cuando acabé el instituto no me veía estudiando en la universidad. Sin embargo, hice la Selectividad, pero estuve dos años trabajando en hoteles cantando por las noches mientras iba a academias de canto por el día. Es a lo que me quiero dedicar. Hacer sentir todas las emociones del mundo solo con  mi voz. Sería increíble.

— Puedes hacerlo. El día que cantaste en el bar fue impresionante.

Raoul sonrió, tímido.

— Gracias. Pero bueno, he tenido que aparcarlo de momento. Mi madre me obligó a mudarme aquí con mi padre cuando se enteró de que lo de cantar iba en serio — hizo una mueca —. Sé que solo quiere lo mejor para mí, pero estudiando Económicas no soy feliz. Es desesperante.

— ¿Y por qué no haces tu propio camino?

— Porque las cosas no son tan fáciles, Agoney. Mis padres están divorciados, y no me apetece que se forme la Tercera Guerra Mundial en mi familia por mi culpa. Así que me apunté a una academia aquí para no atrofiarme, pero no le he dicho nada a nadie. En mis ratos libres grabaré algo de lo que compuse este año e intentaré mandarlo a las discográficas. No es el mejor plan del mundo, pero tendrá que servir.

“ _Servirá, ya lo verás_ ”.

— ¿Lo has hecho queriendo? — preguntó Raoul, sorprendido.

— Creo que sí, pero a veces me sale y otras no.

— Mañana tenemos que ponernos a buscar cómo controlar esto…

— ¿Qué pasa, rubito? ¿No quieres que me meta en tu cabeza? ¿Qué escondes? — bromeó Agoney.

— El número de teléfono del chico más majo de todo Madrid.

Agoney frunció los labios, haciendo un mohín. Raoul se rió y le cogió la cara con las manos para darle un beso.

— Qué fácil es encontrarte, Ago.

— Anda, calla. Y dame otro beso.

El rubio accedió, porque no podía negarse a esa petición. Se besaron lento, con dulzura, porque lo que importaba en ese momento era hacer saber que todos los secretos estarían a salvo.

Y cuando emprendieron el camino hacia el bar donde pronto empezaría su turno, lo hicieron con las manos entrelazadas y dos sonrisas  hechas de pura felicidad.


	12. Cosas que suenan a...

Las agujas del reloj se deslizaron rápidamente, entre miradas cargadas de vergüenza y anhelo por parte de los dos. Trabajaron como siempre, pero más cómodos que nunca, teniendo la tranquilidad de saber que todo estaba en calma.

Agoney cantó, y Raoul le acompañó en la distancia, tarareando para sí mismo. Y cuando, al despedirse esa mañana el canario miró hacia abajo, la mano de Raoul estaba ahí para levantarle el mentón, diciéndole sin palabras que no tenía que esconderse.

Así que Agoney le dio un beso de despedida que supo a libertad, a una tarde de otoño cargada de sonrisas cómplices. Quedaron en verse al día siguiente, con sus ojos cargados de ilusión. Y cuando Raoul llamó a la puerta del piso de Agoney, este le invitó a pasar mientras sentía mariposas revolotear en su estómago.

— No está Nerea, ha salido a dar una vuelta con sus amigos de la Uni.

— Ah… Genial.

Se sentaron en la alfombra del salón, y Raoul agradeció que no lo hicieran en la habitación del chico, pues no sabía si podría resistir el sonrojo de sus mejillas. El canario había encendido el portátil, pero no había comenzado la búsqueda que había apalabrado.

— Podemos buscar primero por aquí, a ver qué encontramos.

— Claro — respondió el rubio —. Ven, déjame.

Agoney le pasó el portátil, que colocó Raoul en su regazo mientras apoyaba la espalda en el sofá. El moreno se acercó a él y, aunque no se atrevió a tocarle, podía sentir su respiración en el cuello.

— Venga, vamos a empezar por lo básico.

Las grandes bases de datos de Internet no ofrecieron nueva información para los chicos, dando datos vagos sobre las almas gemelas, tan poco comunes que la mayoría de la población aún se mostraba escéptica ante ellas. De hecho, los comentarios de algunos blogs eran incluso ofensivos, tratando de locos a aquellos que juraban haber encontrado la persona que llevaba su marca complementaria.

Raoul, distraído, llevo su mano a la muñeca de Agoney, que descansaba sobre el teclado. Acarició su marca mientras oía su voz en su cabeza.

_“¿Estás bien?”_

_“Sí”._

— ¿Estás bien? — le preguntó el moreno, esta vez en voz alta.

— Sí, ya te he respondido.

— No te he oído.

Raoul resopló, frustrado.

— No vamos a controlarlo en la vida, ¿verdad?

— Hay que tener fe. Joder, es que en Internet no hay nada de nada, qué horror.

— ¿Y si vamos a la biblioteca? ¿Hay alguna aquí cerca?

— Sí, dando un paseo podemos llegar. Pero es muy pequeña, no sé si habrá algo…

— Tenemos que intentarlo, Ago.

El aludido sonrió al escuchar el apodo, que le había salido casi sin pensar al rubio. Giró la cara y le dio un beso en la mejilla, pero Raoul aprovechó y le sujetó el rostro con las dos manos para poder llevar sus labios donde más los quería.

Fue un beso intenso desde el principio, donde dominaban las ganas que tenía Raoul de poder decidir cuándo y cómo quería que sus pensamientos fueran escuchados. Y lo conseguiría, porque Raoul Vázquez era una de esas personas que, cuando algo se les mete entre ceja y ceja, no paran hasta conseguirlo.

Pronto, las manos del más joven se aferraron al pelo del otro chico, que se dejó hacer y jadeó en busca de aire justo antes de volver a buscar la boca del catalán. Agoney se levantó sobre sus rodillas y pasó una pierna por encima de las del rubio, que deslizó sus manos hasta su cintura.

El ambiente empezaba a caldearse, y ambos sabían que debían parar, porque ir rápido era lo único que no querían hacer. No cuando Agoney no se sentía del todo seguro, no cuando Raoul no se sentía del todo cómodo.

Pero cuando el canario rozó de nuevo la marca de Raoul con los dedos, sus caderas se movieron instintivamente hacia delante, y eso que estaba tocando _no_ era el teléfono móvil del rubio. El roce pareció devolverle a la realidad, y se levantó lo justo para evitar el contacto.

— ¿Qué… Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?

— Sí, rubito. Mejor que nunca.

Sus respiraciones, aún agitadas, se entremezclaban mientras sus ojos se miraban con una intensidad que podría provocar un huracán. Y ambos sabían lo que querían decirse: es muy pronto. Pero sus cuerpos les ignoraban, y cada vez les costaba más resistirse. Por eso, Agoney se levantó, muy lentamente, y le tendió la mano a Raoul para levantarse.

El rubio sonrió al recordar aquel encuentro en la puerta del bar hacía semanas, y aceptó la ayuda. Cuando se puso de pie, no pudo evitar volver a besarle, probar su boca y su lengua, dejarse caer en su tentación personal. Se separó con una caricia bajo la camiseta en la espalda baja del moreno, que tembló. Le sonrió, pícaro.

— Vamos a la biblioteca. ¿O tienes un plan mejor?

— No se me ocurre otra manera de pasar la tarde que no sea rodeado de libros —susurró con ironía.

_“A mí sí…”_

Agoney le miró, sorprendido. Raoul se dio la vuelta y caminó a la salida, dejando que el otro clavara su mirada en su figura. El canario juntó toda la fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba para no coger al catalán y tirarlo sobre el sofá, y se limitó a seguirlo.

Ya en el ascensor, Agoney estiró una mano para coger la de Raoul, quien se limitó a sostenerla durante unos segundos antes de soltarla, con una sonrisa incómoda. Dejó pasar este hecho, aunque supo que Raoul sintió el pinchazo de tristeza que le atravesó.

— Es por si nos cruzamos con mi padre… — se disculpó.

— Está bien, rubito. No tienes que explicar nada.

Pero sí tenía, y Raoul no quiso que Agoney se sintiera rechazado cuando hacía unos minutos tenía su lengua en la garganta del chico. Porque podría tenerle pánico a decirle a su familia que quería luchar por sus sueños y que además era gay, pero nunca se perdonaría hacer sentir mal a su alma gemela.

Por eso, cuando salieron a la calle, se limitó a juntarse al moreno y dejar que, con el movimiento de sus brazos al caminar, sus manos se rozaran constantemente.

El camino se les hizo corto, hablando de todo y nada a la vez, conociendo sus costumbres y sus opiniones sobre temas triviales. Les abrió la puerta una anciana que ya no debería de estar trabajando debido a su avanzada edad.

— Pasad, hijos. Qué bueno es ver que los jóvenes se interesen por los libros…

Agoney sonrió, enternecido.

— Buenas tardes. En realidad, veníamos a buscar libros de un tema en concreto…

— ¿Sí? ¿Cuál?

— Bueno… almas gemelas.

La mujer abrió los ojos y sonrió, su melena blanca se movió sobre sus hombros cuando asintió con la cabeza.

— Ya casi nadie cree en eso, qué raro.

— Ya… Bueno — suspiró Raoul —, nosotros sabemos de primera mano que las leyendas son reales — levantó su mano para que pudiera ver la marca.

— Qué bonita — susurró la anciana —. De todas las que he visto, es la que más me gusta. Las alas representan la libertad, las ganas de volar lejos. Y a vosotros os unen. Si lográis que funcione, seréis una pareja envidiable.

Ambos chicos se sonrojaron, sin saber qué decir.

— Bueno… Aún no estamos en ese punto — explicó Agoney —. Sólo pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, porque nos hace bien.

— Muchachos, por Dios. Que no estoy ciega.

Dos risas nerviosas se oyeron en la pequeña biblioteca, y Raoul miró al chico con dulzura.

La mujer los condujo entre las estanterías de madera. Olía a libros viejos y polvo acumulado, páginas oscurecidas por el paso del tiempo que parecía detenerse en aquel lugar. Les llevó a la última sección, donde había pocos libros.

— Esto es todo lo que tengo, hijos. Si necesitáis más, puedo hablar con mi nieto… Él también ha encontrado a su alma gemela, y os puede ayudar.

— Muchas gracias, de verdad — sonrió Raoul.

Quizás algún día le pedirían ayuda a ese chico pero, por el momento, preferían descubrir ese mundo por sí mismos, poco a poco, caminando juntos.

Eligieron un sofá en bastante mal estado para sentarse a leer, y apilaron los libros que les había señalado la mujer en el suelo. La tarde acababa de empezar, pero transcurrió rápidamente mientras se empapaban de información.

El problema era que todos los libros relataban lo que ocurría al encontrar las almas gemelas, pero ninguno continuaba con lo que podía pasar a lo largo de los meses. Raoul, cansado, apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Agoney. El chico le acarició el pelo, haciendo que se fuera quedando dormido poco a poco.

Al rato, Agoney le despertó con caricias en el brazo.

— Raoul… Raoul…

El chico abrió los ojos, adormilado. Agoney se acercó y le dio un beso, incapaz de aguantarse cuando estaba siendo la cosa más mona del universo. Se separó rápido porque notaba a Raoul incómodo, pendiente de si alguien entraba en la biblioteca y les veía. Suspiró, tratando de dejarlo pasar.

— Mira lo que he encontrado.

Le pasó el libro que tenía entre sus manos. Era tan antiguo que la tinta empezaba a clarearse, pero aún podía leerse bien. Pero no era eso lo que más llamaba la atención de aquel manuscrito: eran los cientos de anotaciones que había en el margen de cada página, hechas a bolígrafo, con letra apurada y alargada.

— Pensamientos… Emociones… ¿Mando? ¿Pone “mando”? — leyó Raoul.

— ¿A ver?

— Dice… “imagina un mando”.

— ¿Un mando como el de la tele?

— Pues no sé, Ago.

Agoney cogió el libro y pasó a la siguiente página.

— “Para controlar la telequinesia con tu alma gemela, puedes utilizar la técnica del mando. Imaginad un mando que tenga un botón de encendido y apagado, y otros dos para regular la intensidad, como si fuera el volumen — leyó en voz alta —. Cerrad los ojos e intentad tocar la marca del otro. Subid y bajad la intensidad de vuestros pensamientos. Debéis intentarlo muchas veces hasta poder controlarlo, pero lo haréis. Mi consejo es que nunca utilicéis el botón de apagar”.

Raoul le miró, extrañado.

— ¿Crees que funcionará?

— No tenemos nada mejor, rubito. Vamos a intentarlo.

El canario dejó el libro al lado y se giró para estar frente a frente con el chico. Raoul estiró las manos y tocó su pecho, sus brazos y sus manos, mientras sentía cómo se erizaba la piel de Agoney bajo sus dedos.

— Tranquilo, Ago.

— Nos pueden ver, rubito.

— Shhh… — le hizo callar — Eso no importa ahora. Ven.

Agoney se acercó aún más al chico, temeroso. Raoul le abrazó, enterrando su cara en el hueco que había entre el cuello y el hombro del moreno: un lugar que, poco a poco, se estaba convirtiendo en su favorito.

Así todo era más fácil. Cuando podían escuchar los latidos del corazón del otro, cuando sentían que había paz, eran invencibles.

— ¿Lo estás imaginando?

— Sí.

— Vale. ¿Qué hacemos?

— Dale al botón de “más” — la barba de Agoney le hacía cosquillas a Raoul cuando hablaba, pero no pensaba moverse de ese lugar seguro en el que se encontraba.

Ambos chicos imaginaron que pulsaban el botón acordado, pero nada ocurrió. Sin decir palabra, volvieron a intentarlo, casi rompiendo a sudar por el calor de sus cuerpos y el esfuerzo mental que estaban realizando.

Y todo estalló.

_“Su barba me hace cosquillas”._

_“Me gustaría enterrar las manos en tu pelo”._

_“Espero que no esté notando mi corazón, se me va a salir por la boca”._

_“Ojalá pudiera dejar de temblar”._

_“No quiero que piense que no me atrae físicamente, pero quiero conocerle más antes de…”_

_“Besas genial”._

_“Tienes los ojos más bonitos del mundo”._

_“Podría pasar horas dándote besos de esquimal”._

Se separaron, abrumados, rompiendo el contacto. Agoney miró a esos ojos color miel, sonrojado. La piel de Raoul había adquirido un color rojo brillante al escuchar todos esos pensamientos sueltos en su cabeza. Había sido una experiencia inigualable, tan íntima que sentían hasta miedo.

— ¿Chicos? ¡Chicos! Lo siento mucho, pero tengo que cerrar…

La voz de la mujer les devolvió a la realidad. Debían marcharse, pues llegaban tarde al bar. Y levantarse de aquel sofá incómodo, en el que los muelles se clavaban en sus piernas y la tela rascaba sus brazos, les supuso un esfuerzo que nunca habían sentido.

Al perder el contacto entre sí, la conexión mental se fue atenuando aunque, debido al estado de agitación en el que se encontraban, aún podían percibir con demasiada claridad las emociones del otro.

De camino al local, tras prometerle a aquella mujer que volverían a visitarla, Agoney tiró de Raoul a una calle estrecha y vacía, desviándolos del camino.

— Dios, rubito… — murmuró, justo antes de empujarlo contra la pared y apresarlo con su propio cuerpo — Tú también besas genial.

Se inclinó hacia su boca, y Raoul se olvidó de pensar, del miedo y de todo aquello que lo retenía. Abrazó a Agoney con fuerza mientras acogía su lengua en su boca, dejando que el chico saciase su sed.

El moreno se dejó llevar, y más tarde se sorprendería recordando que perdió el control, bajando una de sus manos hacia la pierna del rubio, que enredó en su cadera. Y cualquiera que les viera desde la distancia, supondría que solo eran dos adolescentes escondiéndose a plena luz del día.

Pero ellos eran mucho más. Eran esos suspiros entre beso y beso, esas caricias llenas de delicadeza y ternura en medio de lenguas que chocaban, esos “quiero, pero también quiero hacerlo bien” que sonaban en sus mentes.

Perdieron la noción del tiempo y, ahora sí, sabían con total seguridad que llegaban tarde, y que se iban a llevar una buena bronca. Agoney cambió sus posiciones y se recostó en la pared, bajando la intensidad de sus caricias.

— No llegamos ni de coña, Raoul — farfulló contra sus labios.

— Pues que esperen, que ahora tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

El pecho del canario vibró con una risa contenida mientras que los labios de Raoul viajaban por su cuello dejando un camino de besos.

— Ni se te ocurra hacerme un chupetón, ¿eh? — Quiso añadir que los odiaba, que le parecían la cosa más enfermiza de este mundo, pero no tuvo tiempo.

El rubio le mordió el cuello en señal de protesta, pero se apartó inmediatamente.

­— ¡Oye!

Raoul rió, una sonrisa pícara se deslizó por su cara, y Agoney tuvo que borrársela a besos.

La vibración del móvil de Raoul, producida por un mensaje de Ana, les alertó de que debían marcharse inmediatamente. Agoney apoyó la cabeza en la pared y cogió aire, riendo.

— A ver quién se concentra ahora.

— Con que te vuelva la sangre a la cabeza, yo me conformaría.

— ¡Imbécil! — chilló el canario — Fue a hablar… — y señaló la entrepierna del rubio, que chasqueó la lengua y salió de la calle donde se encontraban, dispuesto a reanudar su camino.

Agoney le siguió, no sin antes darle una suave palmada en el trasero, acompañada de una sonrisa de medio lado.

Estaba seguro de que esa noche sería especial.  


	13. Chasing cars

Raoul podría describir su conexión con Agoney como magnética. Orbitaban constantemente uno alrededor del otro, como si fueran imanes que, cuando estaban demasiado cerca, no podían evitar unirse. El problema de juntar dos caracteres tan fuertes era que, efectivamente, los imanes colocados en posición errónea pueden repelerse.

Su línea de comunicación particular permanecía cerrada desde que salieron de esa pequeña biblioteca, pero podía notar la concentración de Agoney, ahora bailando sensualmente mientras cantaba “Dusk till dawn”. Y, de verdad, a este paso el rubio juraría que le saldrían agujetas en el brazo derecho si tenía que soportar eso cada noche.

El canario se mordió el labio inferior y un sus ojos brillaron cuando encontró la mirad anhelante de Raoul, que se sorprendió cuando rápidamente su mueca cambió a una desagrado. Miró a su alrededor, tratando de buscar qué provocaba la angustia del chico.

— ¡Raoul! — El aludido tardó en reconocer la voz de Jairo, llamándole desde el otro extremo de la barra.

Se acercó extrañado, sintiendo unos ojos oscuros clavándose en él.

— ¿Jairo? ¿Qué pasa?

— Nada, preciosidad — le guiñó un ojo, y el chico contuvo sus ganas de poner los ojos en blanco —. Que he terminado el turno, y quería saber cuándo acababas el tuyo. Para que me invites a una copa.

— Ah… — el rubio se rascó la nuca, avergonzado — No sé si será buena idea, tío. Estoy cansado, y mañana por la mañana tengo cosas que hacer…

— Vale, vale. Mensaje recibido.

La cara de pena que tenía el chico ablandó un poco al catalán, que sonrió.

— Pero un día quedamos, ¿vale?

— Sigo esperando tu mensaje, rubio — los ojos verdes de Jairo conectaron con los suyos, pidiéndole explicaciones en silencio.

— ¡No seas impaciente! — Raoul no sabía cómo salir de esa situación, y agradeció enormemente que su padre apareciera en la escena.

— ¿Te pago por charlar?

En realidad, no le pagaba. Pero Raoul cerró la boca y torció el gesto, pidiendo disculpas al chico y alejándose de él. Lo siguiente que supo es que Agoney estaba a su lado en la barra y preparaba las copas con más fuerza de la necesaria.

 _“¿Ago? ¿Bien?”._ Probó a comunicarse mentalmente, pues intuía que la conversación que se avecinaba sería privada.

_“De puta madre. Aquí, viéndote ligar con Hulk”._

Raoul se enfureció. Porque Agoney sabía que no estaba ligando. Que solo estaba siendo amable. Y que pensara, por un solo momento, que después de haber pasado el día juntos podía ser capaz de insinuar algo con otro le ponía de los nervios.

Sabía que Agoney era muy inseguro, y que a veces le perdían las formas, pero él no se merecía eso. No es que fuera un santo, pero Agoney significaba para él demasiado como para jugar a dos bandas.

Su pecho se oprimió con tristeza, y levantó la vista hacia el canario, que permanecía con el rostro impasible, protegido por esa máscara de indiferencia que tendía a usar cuando algo le importaba demasiado.

Cuando salieron del bar, la oscuridad de la noche era la única testigo del silencio incómodo que se apoderó de ellos de camino a casa. Agoney frenó en seco a mitad del trayecto.

Raoul le miró, y empezó a entrar en pánico al ver esos ojos llenarse de lágrimas.

— Lo siento.

El chico se acercó a él y le acarició la mejilla, sonriendo al notar las cosquillas que le producía la barba.

— Cuéntame qué ha pasado ahí atrás.

— Que soy imbécil. Que estábamos bien y te he visto con él y he pensado que el tío tiene un cuerpazo y que seguro que es majísimo y aquí estoy yo, que soy uno más del montón que encima no tiene nada que ofrecerte.

— Ago, para. Deja ya ese bucle. Por favor.

— Es que te he hecho sentir como una mierda, Raoul. Y tú no te mereces esto. Y quizás es mejor intentar separarnos un poco, no sé. Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza y no sé si estoy preparado para lo que sea que tengamos entre nosotros y…

— ¡Ago! Te he pedido que pararas. No sé lo que hay entre nosotros, pero nos estamos conociendo y, joder, me gustas, ¿vale? Sí tienes mucho que ofrecer, y no sé quién te hizo creer lo contrario, pero tienes que prometerme que la próxima vez intentarás frenar esa negatividad.

— ¡Joder! ¿Crees que no lo intento? Te juro que no puedo, Raoul.

— Pues aprenderás a hacerlo. Aprenderás a quererte.

El canario se quedó en silencio unos segundos.

— ¿Merezco tanto la pena? Ya sé que soy tu alma gemela, pero…

— Esto no va de almas gemelas, Agoney Hernández. Va de que me gustas — la piel del rostro de Raoul adquirió un tono rojizo —. Y de que quiero que crezcamos como personas individuales a la par que creamos nuestra relación. Quiero aprender a ser mejor, y quiero hacerlo contigo, no lejos de ti. ¿Y tú?

— ¿Yo, qué?

Raoul le pegó con el puño en el brazo, bromeando.

— ¡¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decirme después de abrirme en canal?!

— No, bobo. Prometo intentarlo. Es difícil para mí confiar en alguien, pero trataré de hacerlo contigo. Y tú… también me gustas. Mucho — susurró.

Raoul sonrió.

— ¿Sabes? Si los celos no fueran tóxicos, me habría puesto cachondo — Agoney le miró con los ojos muy abiertos —. Sí, sí. Lo que oyes. Me apetece calentarte un poco…

— No me toques los huevos, enano — rió el canario —. Que estoy cansado.

— Mmmm… — Raoul se acercó al chico aún más, permitiendo que su mano acariciara la espalda del contrario mientras caminaban — ¿Seguro que estás cansado? Qué pena…

Agoney estaba realmente sorprendido. El rostro del rubio ya había adquirido ese tono carmín, que tan habitual era en él cuando se ponía nervioso y, por lo visto, también excitado.  Sin embargo, el chico no se daba por vencido: no se podía ver ni un ápice de su timidez. Y su seguridad estaba poniendo al moreno como nunca.

Visualizó su portal al entrar en la calle, y sonrió de medio lado al mirar unos ojos color miel ligeramente oscurecidos por el deseo.

— Realmente llevas todo el día aguantándote — su revelación hizo que Raoul desviara la mirada, pero Agoney le cogió del mentón con una mano, manteniéndole inmóvil.

Repasó todas las líneas de su rostro, deteniéndose en los labios gruesos del chico, que se entreabrieron involuntariamente.

Y cuando Agoney se separó, lo que quedaba de la parte racional de Raoul decidió que era el momento de ser valiente. Así que tiró de la mano del canario y llegó rápido a su destino. No sabía si la pequeña chica rubia (¿ _Nerea_?) estaba en casa, pero esperaba, por el bien de todos, que no fuera así.

El ascensor fue testigo de besos desenfrenados y sin control, dejándose llevar aún más que la tarde anterior, en aquel callejón al aire libre.

— No… vuelvas… — susurraba Raoul entre beso y beso en el cuello del moreno — a… ponerte… celoso… — se separó unos instantes —. No tienes por qué.

Agoney, acalorado y con la camiseta arrugada, asintió jadeando. El timbre del elevador, avisándolos de que habían llegado, les evitó tener un encuentro incómodo con un vecino que salía a trabajar. Aunque, dada la cara de sueño del hombre, dudaban mucho de que se hubiera dado cuenta de sus labios hinchados y mejillas sonrosadas.

Raoul no dejó que Agoney abriera la puerta tranquilamente: mientras el chico intentaba encajar la llave correspondiente en la ranura, se dedicó a pasear sus manos inquietas por sus costados. Se pegó aún más a él, y juraría haber sentido cómo un escalofrío recorría al chico cuando sintió su respiración en la nuca.

Unas manos pálidas se colaron debajo de una camiseta negra, y trazaron dibujos abstractos sobre el abdomen bajo de Agoney que, cuando por fin logró abrir la puerta, lo hizo de un empujón. Sus cuerpos, de nuevo presos de esa atracción magnética, se juntaron. Raoul inspiró fuertemente mientras Agoney repartía besos a los largo de su mandíbula.

Cerró la puerta de una patada, justo a tiempo para que el sonido de un gemido no se colara por el descansillo. Agoney tiró con firmeza y suavidad de su pelo, provocando que su cuello quedara totalmente al descubierto. Y entonces, el estudiante de Veterinaria repasó el centro de su garganta con la punta de la nariz, dejando un beso en la nuez del chico. Y cuando por fin lamió y besó la unión de su cuello con su hombro izquierdo, el catalán tuvo que llevar su mano libre, fuera de la camiseta del chico, a su boca.

— Eh… — Agoney protestó —. Quiero oírte.

— Ago…

El aludido se separó un poco, tratando de recuperar el aliento

— ¿Bien?

— Sí, sí — las manos de Raoul volvieron a dibujar formas en su espalda —. Sólo… despacio, o… no voy a poder… aguantar.

Le pidió otro beso con los ojos cerrados, que no bajó la intensidad del momento. Y mientras Agoney caminaba hacia atrás, rumbo a su habitación, lo supo: tendrían sexo. Porque ellos eran así: hacían las coas cuando lo sentían de verdad. Y ese momento, ambos excitados como nunca, era el momento perfecto para continuar dejándose llevar.

También supo que, dada la situación en la que se encontraban, aquello iba a ser rápido y brusco, pero muy satisfactorio.

— Yo tampoco, Raoul — farfulló contra su boca —. Y, por una vez en la vida, no me voy a contener.

El rubio rió y dejó que le acostara de un empujón en su cama aunque, cuando Agoney se subió sobre él, lo hizo girar para poder quedar encima.

Y quizás eso era todo lo que necesitaban por el momento. Calor, pasión, manos que tocan sin miedo y muchas, muchas ganas.

***

Raoul se despertó cuando los rayos del sol comenzaron a brillar con más fuerza entre las rendijas de la persona. Se notó desnudo, lo que le hizo recordar la pasada madrigada. No tenía frío, y supo cuál era la razón cuando vio justo delante de él un pecho cubierto de vello fino y oscuro que le daba calor.

Su mano reposaba sobre el colchón, unida a la de Agoney. Repasó su marca con el pulgar justo antes de incorporarse y darle un beso en la mejilla, sin poder evitar esa sonrisa tonta que le hace enseñar todos los dientes.

— ¿Te vas? — susurró Agoney con la voz ronca.

— Tengo clase de canto.

— ¿Has encontrado academia ya?

— Sí, una amiga me ha hecho el favor.

— Tienes que presentármela…

— Lo haré, Ago. Te lo prometo.

El canario sonrió y tiró de él para darle un beso de buenos días _en condiciones_. Lo miró mientras le peinaba con los dedos.

“ _¿Te lo pasaste bien anoche?”_

 Raoul se concentró en aumentar su capacidad de compartir sentimientos, emociones y pensamientos con el chico que yacía a su lado. Apretó el botón “+” con todas sus fuerzas, y comenzó a recordar la pasada noche.

Los besos, los gemidos ahogados, el frenesí y las ganas de terminar de otra manera, pero la seguridad de que otro momento sería mejor.

“ _Para, rubito. Que todavía llegas tarde a tu clase de canto”._

Raoul rió y se dejó enredar en otro beso, que terminó con Agoney mordiendo su labio inferior. Se levantó de la cama, sintiendo sus piernas temblar, y quizás se demoró más de lo necesario en buscar sus calzoncillos, sabiendo que la mirada de Agoney estaba clavada en él.

Cuando por fin terminó de vestirse, escuchó un resoplido de protesta y, unos minutos después, salía de la casa de Agoney mordiéndose la sonrisa.

El camino en metro, al ser domingo, se le hizo corto y cómodo. Tenía ganas de arrancar con su nueva vida.

Nunca se habría imaginado que, al empujar la vieja puerta de la academia de Mireya, se encontraría a Jairo charlando y bromeando con ella. Sus pies se clavaron en el suelo al reconocerle y, cuando el chico se giró hacia él con la mejor de sus sonrisas, también pareció sorprendido.

— ¡¿Rubio?!

— Jairo.

— ¡Pero bueno! ¿Os conocéis? Raoul, Jairo es amigo mío desde, más o menos, la prehistoria.

— Pues yo le conocí el otro día…

— Pero, ¿qué haces aquí?

— Muchacho, viene a cantar. ¿A qué entonces? — rió Mireya.

— ¿Cantas? — Esa vez, la pregunta iba dirigida hacia él.

— Sí, bueno… Lo intento.

— No seas modesto, Raoul — Mireya se dirigió a Jairo —. Canta precioso, Jairo. Deberías oírle cantar. Quizás si hablas de él en el curro… Ya sabes, conocen algunos de los productores de discográficas famosas. Este chico se merece una oportunidad.

Raoul no entendía nada. ¿Cómo podía el chico conocer a gente tan importante en el mundo de la música? Ese chaval era un relaciones públicas, ese tipo de gente que conoce a todo el mundo.

— Venga, rubio. Cántame algo, ¿no?

Mireya los acompañó hasta una de las salas, donde un piano esperaba a Raoul. Sin saber aún qué tocar, y si merecía realmente l apena esforzarse, el rubio catalán posó sus dedos en las teclas del piano. Buscó algo que lo inspirase, algo que provocase un torrente de emociones en él. Y se descubrió a sí mismo pensando en esa misma mañana, y en que ojalá pudiera despertar junto a Agoney muchas veces más.

Y, como no podía ser de otra forma, tocó una de las canciones más románticas de todos los tiempos.

 _I don't quite know_  
How to say  
How I feel

 _Those three words_  
Are said too much  
They're not enough

 _If I lay here_  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Su voz empastaba perfectamente con esa melodía sencilla del piano, acompañando las notas y dándoles significado.

No se dio cuenta de cuándo había cerrado los ojos pero, cuando la canción finalizó y volvió a abrirlos, Jairo tenía la boca abierta y Mireya una sonrisa de madre orgullosa en la cara.

— Dios mío… Guapo, canta genial… ¿hay algo que no tenga? — bromeó Jairo.

Raoul sonrió, tímido.

— Anda, pesao’. Que a ti te va mucho el vicio — dijo Mireya.

—En serio, Raoul. Te prometo que intentaré dar tu número a alguno de los productores —. ¿Tienes algo grabado que pueda enseñar?

— Sí, claro. Tengo en el móvil mi propia versión de _Million Reasons_. Puedo pasártela si quieres.

— Mira por donde, voy a terminar consiguiendo tu número.

Mireya abandonó la sala cuando oyó que la puerta de la academia volvía a abrirse, y los dejó solos.

— ¿Y estás interesado en cantar profesionalmente?

— Sí. Es mi sueño, Jairo.

Raoul tecleó en el móvil hasta que logró enviarle la canción al chico.

— Ya lo tienes.

— Chico, en serio. No te conozco pero, con una voz así, espero de todo corazón que triunfes.

El rubio se despidió del chico, prometiéndole que más tarde le verían en el bar. Se quedó sumido en sus pensamientos, odiándose por continuar tirando hacia abajo con los dedos de la manga derecha de su sudadera.

***

Raoul y Agoney pasaron la tarde-noche del domingo ordenando su barra y hablando de las clases de canto del chico rubio. Dentro del local, aún cerrado, reinaba la calma. Los chicos se sonreían con complicidad y, por eso mismo, Agoney tardó en darse cuenta de cómo últimamente Mimi parecía más… viva. Siempre estaba alegre, pero esa noche un brillo en la mirada acompañaba su sonrisa casi infantil.

Tardó otro pequeño rato en darse cuenta de las miradas sutiles que le regalaba a Ana cuando pensaba que la morena no estaba mirando. El canario sonrió para sí mismo y le dio un codazo a Raoul, que pareció sorprenderse también. Mimi tenía mucho que contarle, y sospechaba que el chico de ojos color miel también sometería a Ana a un interrogatorio, ya que habían congeniado muy bien.

La calma se rompió muy fácilmente.

Sólo hizo falta que se abriera la puerta, y el chico apodado “Hulk” por Agoney entrara en el establecimiento.

— ¡Rubio! — exclamó —. Ya estoy dándote a conocer, ¡y sólo en unas horas! Me merezco una cita de verdad, ¿eh? ¡Que lo de hoy no cuenta!

Agoney pudo sentir su corazón resquebrajándose.


	14. Fight song

Agoney oyó un jadeo doloroso a su lado, pero su cerebro no fue capaz de procesar lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Sólo podía concentrarse en mantener cara de póker y aguantar el tirón: parecía programado para desempeñar esa función.

La presión en su pecho creció, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que sólo su orgullo le impidió derramar. Su marca ardía, el nudo de su garganta cada vez era mayor y se estaba ahogando porque no era capaz de respirar.

Conocía esos síntomas. Le estaba dando un ataque de ansiedad. Y Agoney ya había superado un buen número de ellos a lo largo de su vida.

Se permitió cerrar los ojos un total de tres segundos para valorar si estaba hiperventilando. No lo hacía. Bien, podía trabajar con eso.

Se sumió en su burbuja de calma, que se vio amenazada cuando lo primero que visualizó al volver a la realidad fueron los ojos verdes de Jairo. Objetivamente, Agoney sabía que el chico no tenía la culpa de nada. Subjetivamente, no quería volver a verlo en la vida.

Oyó el sonido de un vaso al romperse contra el suelo muy cerca de él y, solo entonces, giró levemente la cabeza para enfrentarse a Raoul.

Se encontró una versión aún más pálida del chico, con las manos temblorosas y mirándole fijamente.

“ _No es lo que piensas_ ”.

Ah, su voz. Agoney inspiró fuertemente, forzándose a mantener la calma.

Visualizó el mando en su cabeza.

El rostro de Raoul se llenó de miedo.

Agoney no era un hijo de puta. Presionó con todas sus fuerzas el botón “-“, y la voz del catalán rogándole que no hiciera eso desapareció casi por completo. Sólo quedaba un murmullo que podría ignorar con facilidad. O eso creía.

— ¿Chicos? ¿Estáis bien? — Se podía percibir preocupación genuina en el gesto del chico más mayor, que no entendía lo que estaba pasando.

Agoney reaccionó más rápido. Sin apenas sentir a Raoul podía funcionar mejor. La presión en el pecho disminuyó, y la sensación de terror desapareció casi por completo. En ese momento no podía perder el control; más tarde pensaría en las emociones del chico. O mejor no.

— Sí… Jairo, ¿no? — El aludido asintió, y Agoney le estrechó la mano —Agoney. Compañero de trabajo de Raoul.

Y nunca lo admitiría, pero tuvo que tragar un sollozo al pronunciar su nombre.

El rubio seguía inmóvil a su lado, los trozos de cristal roto rodeando sus pies. Agoney fingió un suspiro.

— Voy a por una escoba.

Con una sonrisa calmada, se dirigió al almacén a paso lento. Y aguantó hasta asegurarse de haber cerrado la puerta tras su espalda. Después, todo estalló.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿POR QUÉ? Gilipollas. Soy un puto gilipollas.

La voz del canario cada vez se elevaba más, y su respiración entrecortada le avisó de que debía tranquilizarse o alguien le oiría. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se revolvió el pelo, justo antes de limpiarse con la manga de la sudadera las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

El almacén era un cuarto pequeño, sin ventanas y muy poca luz. Y Agoney sabía que no era el sitio idóneo para evitar un ataque de ansiedad, pero tendría que conformarse. Se llevó los dedos índice y corazón a la yugular, y presionó hasta que sintió los latidos de su corazón.

 _Demasiado rápido_.

Se sentó en el suelo, mirando fijamente los botes de limpieza que se apilaban frente a él. Y susurró el estribillo de una canción que debería ser gritada.

 _This is my fight song_  
Take back my life song  
Prove I'm alright song  
My power's turned on  
Starting right now I'll be strong  
I'll play my fight song  
And I don't really care if nobody else believes  
'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me

Era su ancla. Cuando los ataques de ansiedad comenzaron, mucho antes de lo que cualquier médico consideraría normal, supo que debía buscar algo que le mantuviera atado a la realidad esos horribles minutos. Probó con su respiración, haciendo operaciones matemáticas o recitando viejos poemas. Pero ninguno tuvo resultado, hasta que escuchó esa canción. Y supo que había encontrado su ancla al mundo real.

_Aún funciona, menos mal._

Se incorporó lentamente y miró el reloj. Habían pasado 7 minutos. Bien. Cogió la escoba y el recogedor y salió del cuarto, encontrándose en la puerta una melena rubia.

Lo ojos de Mimi, enormes, estaban llenos de preocupación. Agoney le sonrió, aunque no aceptó el abrazo que la granadina tenía intención de darle.

—Mejor que no, Mimi. Luego — la chica asintió, y Agoney le guiñó un ojo —. Tranquila, en peores plazas hemos toreado.

Pero ambos sabían que era mentira. Que Agoney tendría que salir de ese pasillo y enfrentarse a una situación para la que no estaba preparado.

Inspiró hondo y se dirigió a la barra.

Raoul seguía allí, aferrado al borde de la misma. Su mirada no paraba de moverse por el local, inquieta. Jairo parecía incómodo, y esperaba a que el chico iniciase la conversación.

— Ya estoy aquí. No encontraba la escoba, qué tonto.

Raoul se apartó de su camino como si la piel de Agoney quemara, y le chico tuvo vía libre para limpiar el suelo.

— Ja-Jairo… ¿No trabajas?

— Eh, sí… Sólo me pasaba para decirte eso, que ya he pasado la grabación que me enviaste al móvil a algunos de mis contactos. Me deben favores, así que la escucharán. Sólo era eso, rubio.

— Dios, Jairo… — Raoul escondió sus manos, temblorosas, en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Agoney apretó la escoba con más fuerza de la necesaria —. Muchas gracias. No sé cómo pagarte esto.

— No tienes que hacerlo — el chico se abstuvo de mencionar una cita, sabiendo que algo ocurría entre los dos camareros —. Yo… mejor me voy. Nos vemos.

Raoul no respondió. Parecía estar a kilómetros de allí, quizás en un viejo sofá de una biblioteca de barrio.

Agoney murmuró una despedida mientras terminaba con la tarea.

La puerta se cerró, y Raoul sintió que volvía a respirar. Buscó en su mente la conexión con Agoney, pero apenas la sentía.

“ _Háblame, por favor_ ”.

— No es necesario, Raoul — nada de “rubito”. Al catalán nunca le había dolido tanto escuchar su nombre —. Sea lo que sea, podemos hablarlo en voz alta. Como personas normales.

_“¿Como si no fuéramos almas gemelas?”_

— Raoul. Esta es la última vez que te lo digo — el rostro de Agoney se sonrojó debido al enfado —. Si vuelvo a escuchar tu voz en mi puta cabeza te juro que no sólo apago la conexión, sino que me la cargo.

Agoney pudo sentir un escalofrío de tristeza recorrer su columna vertebral. Vio al catalán estremecerse, y pensó en cómo lo había sentido él, si con la conexión a la mínima potencia ya tenía ganas de llorar.

El chico boqueaba: parecía tener miles de cosas que decir pero no sabía por dónde empezar.

— No hace falta que me des explicaciones, ¿eh? — dijo Agoney —. No somos nada.

El canario esbozó la sonrisa más triste que Raoul había visto jamás. El rubio sollozó, incapaz de controlarse.

— Sí que somos… Sí somos, Ago. Por favor — suplicó, sin saber qué era lo que suplicaba.

Agoney respiró hondo, mirando al suelo. No quería ver los ojos más bonitos del mundo llenos de lágrimas, aunque lo merecieran. Sintió la mano de Raoul acariciando su barbilla, tirando ligeramente hacia arriba de ella.

— No me… gusta que mires al suelo. Ago, Ago. Por favor, escúchame.

Agoney se mordió el labio inferior y miró al techo.

— Es tarde, Raoul. Vamos a abrir ahora. No hay tiempo.

— Sí que hay… — otro sollozo, esta vez más fuerte, salió de lo más profundo de su garganta.

Ana, que se había mantenido apartada de la escena, dirigió la vista hacia ellos. Mimi le acarició el hombro, negando con la cabeza.

Queriendo evitar una escena, Agoney se dejó arrastrar hasta los baños, permitiendo que Raoul tirara de su camiseta. No le soltó cuando ya había llegado, y el chico no tuvo el valor de pedírselo.

— No sabía cómo decírselo, Ago — susurró Raoul, con la voz empalagosa por el llanto, que ahora había dejado libre —. No sabía cómo decirle que tengo una alma gemela y que es la persona más maravillosa que he conocido nunca y que…

— Vale ya, Raoul — cortó el moreno. Su voz temblaba, y no quería perder los nervios. No cuando había logrado contenerlos en su momento más difícil.

— Es que me ha dicho que puede presentarme a algunos productores, introducirme en el mundo de la música profesional… Ago, ya sabes lo difícil que te lo ponen si estás atado a otra persona… — el rubio cogió aire profundamente — Y me acojoné. Lo siento, Ago. De verdad. Pero, por favor, mírame. Dime algo.

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga, Raoul?

— Que no te vas a ir.

Agoney clavó su mirada oscura en la del más joven. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.

— Nunca estuve.

Otro sollozo, esta vez con más fuerza.

— Es mentira, Ago. Por favor, por favor — Raoul se abalanzó sobre él, abrazándole. Agoney se tensó —. Solo me acojoné.

— Raoul — le llamó el chico —. Me juré a mí mismo, hace ya bastantes años, que nadie que se avergonzara de mí entraría en mi vida. No te estoy llamando cobarde, no te estoy pidiendo explicaciones. Quizás lo nuestro solo era tensión sexual.

Mentira. Agoney sabía que eso era mentira, pero quiso convencerse de todo lo contrario.

— No, no… Dame tiempo, Ago. Te prometo que voy a enseñarle la marca.

— No te estoy pidiendo nada, Raoul. Y menos exigiéndotelo — pensó en lo que le había dicho Mimi sobre mostrar sus sentimientos —. No… No me hagas más daño.

Raoul se separó de él, pero entrelazó los dedos de sus manos. Agoney tiró de ella, queriendo liberarse, aunque el rubio no le dejó.

— Ago… Te juro que no, que no eres solo un polvo. No sé qué me pasó, pensé que si Jairo se hacía ilusiones conmigo tendría más oportunidades de que hablara sobre mí.

Agoney se estremeció, y de nuevo las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas hasta perderse en la barba.

— Ago, por favor — Raoul le soltó las manos, solo para poder acariciarle el cuello —. No te vayas de mi vida.

— No voy a poder irme, Raoul. Estoy atado a ti. Pero por ahora tendrá que valer trabajar juntos.

— No, no… — Raoul se acercó aún más, poniéndose de puntillas.

Agoney giró la cara, clavando la mirada en los lavabos.

— No me beses.

— Agoney…

— Que no, Raoul.

Agoney dio un paso atrás, rompiendo todo contacto con el chico.

— No podemos seguir así toda la vida.

— Yo improviso día a día, Raoul. Es lo que pasa cuando al de arriba le encanta tocarte los cojones — respondió, secándose las lágrimas.

— Lo nuestro no es un error, Ago.

— ¿Seguro? Porque me da la sensación de que cuando hablaste con Jairo no pensabas así. Igual te viene bien tirártelo a él, ¿sabes? Ganarás puntos.

Raoul sabía que Agoney no tenía derecho a hablarle así. Pero también sabía que era su mecanismo de defensa a la putada que le había hecho. Y se quedó callado, sabiendo que, probablemente, se lo merecía.

El canario salió del baño cuando las luces se apagaban y la música comenzaba a sonar. Preparó la lista de canciones que iba a cantar esa noche, poniendo “Fight song” al principio de la misma. Lo necesitaba.

***

Retomar viejas costumbres siempre había traído paz a Agoney. Por eso, decidió acompañar a Mimi a casa esa madrugada, al finalizar su turno. Raoul se quedaba en el bar.

— ¿Dónde duermes hoy?

— ¿Contigo? — sonrió el chico.

— Claro.

El silencio, principal aliado de su relación, se deslizó cómodo entre ellos. La chica acariciaba la espalda del canario, notando todos sus músculos tensos.

— Ya queda poco, Ago.

Tenía razón. Agoney lo agradeció porque, en cuanto cruzó el umbral de la puerta del apartamento de Mimi, comenzaron los llantos, gritos y temblores.

La chica cuidó de él toda la mañana, ofreciéndole todo aquello que necesitara el canario. Rozaban ya las 12 del mediodía cuando por fin habló.

— Era más importante para mí de lo que creía, Mimi. Quería pensar que me escuchaba, que le gustaba hablar conmigo. Un día, mientras tomábamos helado, me dijo que podríamos ir a Disney, y ver París, juntos.

La chica sonrió.

— Tú también eres muy importante para él. Pero tiene mucho miedo.

— No puedo, Mimi. No puedo vivir a la sombra de una persona toda la vida, escondiéndome porque el destino me ha jodido.

— Te entiendo. Sólo… No te cierres en banda, ¿vale? Sé que ahora es muy difícil, pero Ana me ha dicho antes que Raoul las está pasando muy putas.

Agoney deseó sentir rabia, satisfacción o indiferencia ante ese comentario. Pero no pudo. Algo dentro de él volvió a romperse. Sólo esperaba que no fuera la esperanza.

Se durmió en los brazos de Mimi, sabiendo que la chica velaría por sus sueños.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya va quedando poquito para el final de esta historia... ¡Muchas gracias por el apoyo que recibo semana tras semana! Más tarde responderé los comentarios.
> 
> Twitter: @agonyesehapasao


	15. Fast car

Raoul había pasado muchas noches solo en su vida, pero ninguna se asemejaba a la que estaba viviendo en esos momentos.

Incluso en su época más oscura, sabía que con una llamada a Álvaro el chico se presentaría en su habitación a los pocos minutos. Era su colchón, su certeza de que, pasara lo que pasara, nunca le dejaría caer.

Y ahora, caminando solo por las calles en una madrugada fría de Madrid, añoraba a su hermano. Miriam le había dicho que se apoyaba tanto en él porque Álvaro nunca le juzgaba, y evitaba todo tipo de confrontación diciéndole que todo iría bien, mientras se encargaba de ordenar todo lo que Raoul había jodido con anterioridad. El rubio pasó semanas sin hablar con su amiga después de esa conversación, escurriendo el bulto debajo de la alfombra y enfadándose como disculpa para no admitir que aquello que la chica decía era la cruda realidad.

Por eso, y a sabiendas de que le daría un susto de muerte, Raoul marcó el número de su hermano mayor cuando llego a casa, sabiendo que, una vez más, su padre no aparecería por allí hasta bien entrada la tarde.

— ¿Tete? — La voz adormilada de Álvaro hizo que dos lágrimas se deslizaran por la cara de Raoul — ¡Tete! ¿Estás bien?

— Álvaro.

Y  no pudo decir más. El llanto se acumuló en su garganta y lo dejó salir, libre, exponiéndose ante la voz preocupada de su hermano.

— ¡Raoul! Raoul, no me jodas. No me jodas. ¿Qué coño pasa?

— Que soy imbécil, tete...

— ¿Pero estás bien? Dime que estás bien.

— No, Álvaro. No estoy bien, joder.

— Raoul, me estoy asustando de verdad.

— No me pasa nada... físicamente. Tranquilo.

— Vale. Vale, vale.

— Pero soy un gilipollas. Y quiero morirme.

— No digas eso ni en broma, enano. Cuéntame.

Raoul suspiró. Iba a soltar una bomba.

— He conocido a mi alma gemela, tete.

— ¡¿QUÉ?!

— Sí...

— Madre mía, Raoul, ¿qué me estás contando? ¿Y cómo es?

— Se llama Agoney. Es canario, pero vive en Madrid desde hace años. Es... es precioso, Álvaro. Es gracioso, y espontáneo, y guapísimo, y... y yo lo he jodido todo.

— ¿Pero por qué?

— Porque me acojoné. Al principio él no quería que fuésemos nada, ni que lo intentáramos... pero lo convencí de probar a ver qué tal. Y es una persona increíble, de verdad. Pero he conocido a otro chico...

— Venga ya, no me jodas, Raoul.

— ¡No, no! No me gusta... Se llama Jairo, tiene muchos contactos con ojeadores y representantes de discográficas de por aquí porque lleva muchos años trabajando en bares con música en directo. Y él puede llevarme a la oportunidad de mi vida...

— Vale. ¿Y?

— Que le gusto. Está interesado en mí. Y si le doy bola quizás...

— ¿Eres imbécil?

— Ya te he dicho que sí. Ahora Agoney cree que le he engañado, aunque no haya hecho nada con Jairo, y él es muy inseguro, tete... Y me ha dicho que no somos nada, que no le debía explicaciones...

La respiración entrecortada de Raoul alertó a Álvaro que, como siempre, salió al rescate.

— Bueno, no te agobies. Seguro que si se lo explicas...

— ¡No quiere saber nada de mí! — Chilló el rubio —. Me ha dicho que nunca estuvo a mi lado en realidad...

—Eso son cosas que se dicen en caliente, Raoul. No sé. Si habéis congeniado y eso...

— Quizás para él solo fueron un par de besos tontos.

— ¿Os habéis besado?

— Joder, tete. No voy a hablar de esto contigo.

Raoul escuchó la risa de su hermano al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

—Vale, vale. Pero... ¿Jairo sabe que tienes alma gemela?

— No... No se lo he dicho.

— ¿No te ha visto la marca?

— No, la tengo en la muñeca y suelo ir en manga larga. Tampoco creí necesario decírselo... Estaba empezando con Ago y...

— Ese chico no merece hacerse falsas ilusiones, Raoul. Ponte en sus zapatos, ¿te gustaría que te hicieran lo mismo?

— No... — murmuró Raoul, sintiéndose culpable.

— Deja enfriar esto, Raoul. Será lo mejor.

— Trabajo con Agoney, Álvaro. No puedo dejarlo enfriar porque cada vez que lo veo me dan ganas de abrazarlo y darle mimos pero a la vez me pongo cachondo y... joder.

— ¿Crees que podríais tener algo estable?

— Él es increíble, tete.

— No te he preguntado eso, Raoul.

— Ya... — Sollozó Raoul —Y te juro que no me importaría ir de la mano con él en público, pero luego pienso en Papá, y en lo que dice la gente sobre lo difícil que es lograr una carrera en el mundo de la música si tienes alma gemela y... no sé si estoy dispuesto a perder mi último tren.

— El problema, Raoul, es que piensas que todo es blanco o negro. Y tienes una amplia gama de grises donde poder elegir.

— Ay, Álvaro...

— No quiero que estés mal, tete, pero creo que no lo has hecho bien.

— Vale... Lo pensaré.

— Pero no mucho.

— Prometido.

Cuando Raoul terminó la llamada, seguía sintiendo esa tristeza inmensa, pero también se había liberado al contarle la situación a una de las personas más importantes de su vida.

Imaginó el mando en su cabeza y comprobó que su capacidad de conectar con el canario estaba al máximo, aunque las señales desde el otro lado eran bajas y difusas.

_Lo mejor será que duerma algo._

Y lo intentó, de veras que lo hizo. Pero unos ojos marrones inundados de tristeza y vergüenza le persiguieron en un duermevela inquieto e insatisfactorio.

***

Las horas se deslizaron lentas para Agoney, que decidió ir a la clínica veterinaria aunque fuera domingo, y ordenar el papeleo atrasado. Lo que fuera con tal de no volver a casa y correr el peligro de cruzarse con su alma gemela.

Le notaba pendiente de él, aunque no le presionaba intentando hablarle con la mente. Supuso que tenía miedo de que cortase la conexión, tal y como había prometido que haría.

Comió solo, evitando contactar con Amaia y Alfred. Su teléfono se había apagado, y no tenía ninguna intención de resucitarlo en un futuro cercano, aunque sabía que tenía que hacerlo o Nerea se preocuparía.

Mimi seguía durmiendo en su casa, aunque sí se despertó para desayunar con él. Le contó que, últimamente, se sentía mucho mejor. Desde que había empezado a hablar más con Ana, apenas se acordaba de su alma gemela y eso la ayudaba a sentirse menos ansiosa y preocupada.

Eso alivió a Agoney. Quizás había luz al final de ese túnel tan largo que estaba atravesando...

Con muy pocas ganas, dirigió la vista al reloj que colgaba de la pared del consultorio, sabiendo que debía marcharse al bar en ese instante. Se animó a sí mismo, pensando que era el último día de la semana y luego podría alejarse otros tres de toda esa espiral en la que estaba metido.

Alzó la barbilla, puso una sonrisa seductora en los labios y entornó los ojos mientras salía de la clínica. Así se sentía seguro de sí mismo, y sentía que podría afrontar la noche.

El show de esa noche, aunque fuese más corto, fue uno de los más duros de su vida. No se permitió a sí mismo mirar a Raoul ni una sola vez desde que entró por la puerta del local, y se dedicó a cantar viejas canciones del verano que sabía que contentarían a todo el mundo. No calentó la voz, ni hizo los ejercicios necesarios para relajar el cuello, y cuando su garganta se resintió supo que se arrepentiría.

Pero el dolor y la angustia que sentía en su pecho no eran comparables a un simple picor de garganta. Raoul daba, literalmente, lástima. Tenía los ojos hundidos y enrojecidos, y su boca se mantenía en una mueca permanente de tristeza. Sus manos retorcían el borde de su sudadera amarilla y su postura de introversión producía rechazo a los clientes.

Agoney quería llorar. Pero no se lo permitió porque, pensándolo en frío, solo era un chico que conocía desde hace unas semanas, y que no pretendía saltar a la piscina por él. Y él se merecía mucho más que eso.

Y sí, tenía clara la teoría. Pero cuando las yemas de los dedos de Raoul rozaron su espalda al estirarse para coger una botella, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo y jadeó, en busca de un aliento que no tenía.

Raoul se dio cuenta al momento y se giró rápidamente, llevando sus manos a la cintura de Agoney, que ahora estaba pálido.

— No me... No quiero que me toques.

— Ago...

— Déjalo. Por favor.

Se retiró hacia atrás, poniendo como excusa que una chica le llamaba para pedir una copa, aunque ambos sabían que lo habría hecho de todas formas. Raoul suspiró, y sus ojos fueron a parar a su marca. El ala brillaba menos que en otras ocasiones, y al catalán le preocupaba que ese vínculo tan frágil que habían formado se desvaneciera debido a su estupidez y la cabezonería de Agoney.

Por eso, cuando el canario y Mimi salieron por la puerta del local al acabar su jornada, echó a correr detrás de ellos.

— ¡Agoney! ¡Agoney!

El aludido se giró, tenso. Raoul vio cómo Mimi le acariciaba el brazo en un gesto íntimo, infundiéndole calma.

— ¿Podemos hablar?

— Raoul... es mejor que no.

— Por favor, Ago. Por favor. Te prometo que no me pasaré, solo quiero hablar contigo.

— Pero yo no. No quiero hablar con alguien que me esconde para poder escalar en su mundo a base de mentiras.

— Agoney... Por favor, entiéndeme.

— No puedo.

— Sí puedes, Ago. Somos almas gemelas, ¿te acuerdas?

El moreno, sonrió, triste y resignado. Dirigió una mirada a la chica que seguía a su lado, justo antes de volver a enfocar sus ojos en los del chico que le miraba con desesperación.

— No todas las almas gemelas tienen un final feliz, Raoul.

***

Frío. Desolación. Ganas de tirar la toalla.

Él, un Vázquez hasta la médula, no podía imaginarse que algún día estaría en esa situación. No podía comer, no podía dormir, y Jairo le había dicho que era muy importante que esa tarde pasara por la academia de Mireya. Que llevaría a alguien y que no podía perder esa oportunidad.

Decidido a salir del estado penoso en el que se encontraba, se dio una ducha y se vistió, listo para coger el metro. Sabía que no se encontraría a Agoney en la calle, porque parecía haberse mudado temporalmente a casa de Mimi, en un intento bastante efectivo de no volver a verle la cara. Ambos estaban débiles y se necesitaban, pero Raoul no iba a forzar nada en el canario.

Así que, tras una nueva discusión con su padre, que ahora le decía resacoso que le preparase la comida, hizo de tripas corazón y se subió en el metro.

La Academia estaba tranquila a esas horas, y reinaba un silencio solo interrumpido por los tacones del Mireya al pasear por el pasillo.

— Ya estoy aquí, Mireya.

— ¡Muchacho! ¿Pero qué ha pasado? ¡Menuda cara me traes!

— Movidas, ya sabes.

— ¡Pues ya vas poniendo una sonrisa en esa carita! Jairo está a punto de llegar y trae a un ojeador al que le ha gustado mucho tu versión de Million Reasons.

Raoul asintió, forzándose a centrarse en lo importante que era ese momento para su futuro más cercano. Cuando Jairo apareció por la puerta, acompañado de un señor de mediana edad, trajeado y con una corbata que probablemente costaba más que todo el armario de Raoul junto, se le cortó la respiración.

Se sentaron en la humilde sala de reuniones que Mireya había habilitado, y el ojeador comenzó a hablar.

— Chico, no tengo mucho tiempo. ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Raoul, señor.

— Raoul. Te he escuchado cantar. Lo haces muy bien, no te voy a negar una obviedad, pero necesito que sepas algo. Hoy en día buscamos a alguien que enganche, que tenga chispa... Que levante pasiones. Y no sé si tú podrías hacerlo.

— Por supuesto que sí, señor. Estoy dispuesto a intentarlo con todas mis fuerzas.

— No buscamos un sonido nuevo, buscamos a alguien que sepa hacer lo que la gente pide. Algo diferente, pro no arriesgado.

Raoul asintió, sonriente.

— ¿Crees que puedes vender la imagen de joven romántico?

La sonrisa de Raoul flaqueó.

— Supongo...

— Mira, chico. No estoy muy seguro contigo, pero eres de lo mejor que he escuchado en este año. Te daré la oportunidad de tocar en un restaurante de lujo un par de veces a la semana durante un mes. Tendrás un piano y un micro, y podrás cantar canciones propias, siempre y cuando yo te dé el visto bueno. Iremos a verte algunos días, a ver qué tal.

— ¿Y luego?

— Luego ya veremos. Si sale bien, quizás grabar alguna maqueta, probar  alguna canción... Si va mal, lo tendrás jodido para entrar en otras discográficas.

El rubio tragó saliva, inquieto.

Pero ese era el momento de tirarse a la piscina.

— De acuerdo.

— Bien. Te enviaré al correo los horarios en los que tocarás en el restaurante. No falles, chico.

— No lo haré, señor.

Tras un cálido apretón de manos, con fuerza y seguridad, Raoul vio cómo el hombre que le acaba de dar la oportunidad de su vida salía de la habitación. Acto seguido entró Jairo, al que abrazó con todas su fuerzas.

— Gracias, gracias, gracias...

El chico rió ante la efusividad del pequeño.

— De nada, rubio — se separó ligeramente para poder mirarle a la cara —. Pero, ¿por qué no veo felicidad en tus ojos?

Jairo se dio cuenta que el labio de Raoul comenzó a temblar, y que pronto las lágrimas harían acto de presencia en las pupilas del chico.

— Eh, tranquilo. Lo que pasa es que desearías abrazar a otra persona, ¿no?

¿Cómo lo había entendido tan rápido?

— Jairo, no quiero que pienses que...

— Calla, rubio — se dirigió al sofá que presidía la estancia, sus ojos verdes evitando la mirada de Raoul —. Cuéntamelo, anda. Lo necesitas.

— No sé si...

— Ya que no vamos a follar, qué menos, ¿no?

Raoul rió desganadamente, y se acercó al cuerpo de Jairo hasta que se sentó a su lado.

— Tengo un alma gemela.

— Todos tenemos, ¿no?

— Sí. Pero yo he conocido a la mía — susurró, levantando la manga de su sudadera —. Y no te lo he dicho porque soy una persona horrible.

Jairo suspiró.

— Algo me olía, no te creas.

— Uf... Pensé... Pensé que quizás si te decía la verdad no hablarías con los ojeadores...

— No soy tan cabrón, rubio.

Raoul sollozó, tratando de limpiarse la cara llena de lágrimas, en vano.

— El cabrón soy yo, Jairo.

— Anda, ven — abrió los brazos para dejar que el pequeño le abrazara hasta calmarse, aunque no lo hizo del todo —. Necesitas verle.

— Sí. Son muchas horas sin tocarle, sin hablar...

— Ve, Raoul.

— Ni de coña. No quiere verme.

— Sí que quiere. Y le jode admitirlo. Ve y dile la verdad: que te has equivocado, que estás dispuesto a arreglarlo y que le quieres mucho más de lo que pensabas.

Raoul cogió aire, poniéndose en pie.

— Vale. Vale, vale.

— Pues adiós.

— Adiós.

— Raoul, tienes que caminar para poder salir de aquí.

Raoul continuaba sin moverse, intentando mimetizarse con el sofá.

— Que no, Jairo. Que me cago.

— Y una mierda. Venga, tira.

El chico le cogió de la mano y tiró de él hasta llevarle a la salida. Le abrazó una vez más antes de despedirle, asegurándole que todo iba a ir bien.

La siguiente media hora se le hizo eterna al catalán. Cuando por fin llegó al portal donde vivía Agoney, tardó cinco minutos enteros en decidirse en llamar al timbre. La voz de Nerea le respondió.

— ¿Quién?

— Nerea, soy Raoul. ¿Está Agoney?

— Eh... no. Está en la clínica, haciendo horas extras.

— Me cago en todos mis muertos. ¿Y dónde está la puta clínica?

— Espera, que bajo.

La chica rubia bajó rápidamente, aunque Raoul ya había llegado a un estado en el que quería arrancarse los pelos. Le saludó con dos besos, y evitó preguntarle por qué quería hablar con el canario.

— Te acompaño.

Realizaron el camino en un silencio que al rubio se le antojó cómodo, aunque no conociese a la chica de nada. Tenía la impresión de que podrían llegar a ser grandes amigos.

Cuando llegaron a la clínica, Raoul se sentía como un flan. Y supo que Agoney sabía que estaba ahí porque, cuando empujó la puerta para entrar, el chico ya se encontraba mirándole, en una postura tensa y de defensa.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Quería decirte algo.

_"No te enfades. Por favor. ¿Podemos hablar en privado?"_

—Cualquier cosa que quieras decirme pueden escucharla ellos también — señaló a Amaia y Alfred, que se encontraban detrás del mostrador, mirando atentos la escena, y a Nerea, que le sonrió con confianza.

— Me han ofrecido un trabajo para cantar en un restaurante de lujo. Van ojeadores, y hay posibilidades de que algunas discográficas quieran probar a grabar cosas conmigo.

— ¿Y...?

— Y.... — Raoul tragó saliva — Y que lo siento. He hablado con Jairo, se lo he explicado todo. He sido un estúpido, Ago — Se acercó a la figura del chico moreno hasta rozar la piel de su brazo —. Y me gustaría decirte que eres... muy importante para mí.

— Ya. Pero las palabras se las lleva el viento, Raoul.

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que te lo creas?

— Nada. Solo... Déjalo estar.

— No puedo dejarlo estar cuando me duele físicamente no poder abrazarte, Agoney — Raoul olvidó los tres pares de ojos que miraban atentos la escena que se desarrollaba en el recibidor de la pequeña clínica veterinaria —. ¿Puedo abrazarte?

— Espero que te vaya muy bien en la vida, Raoul. Aunque sea fingiendo ser alguien que no eres.


	16. Mis sueños

Raoul regresó a casa cabizbajo, con la mirada puesta en sus zapatos, aún a riesgo de chocarse con cualquier persona o cosa que se cruzara en su camino. Se había acabado. Lo había intentado todo: había pedido disculpas, se había abierto en canal delante de personas que no conocía, había admitido su error. Lo único que no podía hacer era volver atrás en el tiempo y cambiar todo lo que había hecho, el lío en el que se había metido.

Meses atrás, habría considerado lo que acababa de hacer como una humillación. Ahora, solo estaba tan desesperado que quería arrancarse el pelo con sus propias manos. Intentó respirar hondo y relajarse, pero la rabia le consumió. La rabia hacia sí mismo por haber jodido algo tan bonito que estaba comenzando a tener forma, hacia Agoney por no confiar en él y darle una segunda oportunidad, hacia la situación tan complicada que ambos afrontaban. Tal vez solo eran dos personas hechas la una para la otra que se había conocido en el momento equivocado.

Conocedor de que no podía salir a correr y liberarse como acostumbraba a hacer, tomo una decisión.

— De perdidos, al río — murmuró para sí mismo.

Enfiló su calle con un gesto en la cara de tal seriedad que deformaba sus suaves facciones, y ni siquiera dejó que los latidos acelerados de su corazón le hicieran dudar. Abrió la puerta de su casa de un empujón, y caminó hasta el salón, donde encontró lo que buscaba. Su padre tomaba una cerveza sentado en el sofá, prestando atención a un partido de baloncesto entre dos equipos que Raoul no conocía.

— Papá.

No obtuvo respuesta, tanto solo un levantamiento del brazo derecho del aludido para que bajase el volumen.

— Padre.

— Joder, niño. Cállate, que estoy ocupado.

Empinó su cerveza, y el chico se preguntó qué clase de persona tenía por padre. La respuesta era fácil: un fracasado cuya única manera de ser feliz era arruinarle la vida a los demás. Y, en ese momento, se sintió completamente seguro de lo que iba a hacer. No iba a dejar que le arruinara la suya.

— Soy gay.

Silencio. Lo único que se oía de fondo eran los gritos emocionados del comentarista del partido, ya que por lo visto uno de los Lakers había metido un triple.

Su padre giró la cabeza lentamente hacia él. Cuando lo hubo encarado, Raoul se fijó en que tenía las fosas nasales dilatadas, agarraba la cerveza con más fuerza de la que era necesaria y su tono de piel estaba empezando a adquirir un color rosáceo que no auguraba nada bueno.

Una carcajada rompió el ambiente tenso de la habitación.

— Lo que me faltaba. Encima, maricón.

— Y otra cosa — su padre le miró como si fuera a asesinarle con sus propias manos, pero Raoul era un hombre que ya no tenía nada que perder —, dejo la carrera. Y el trabajo en el bar. Me han llamado para cantar en un restaurante lujoso.

Pocas habían sido las veces que Raoul había visto a su padre sin palabras, y estaba seguro de que nunca se le olvidaría la expresión descompuesta que portaba en esos momentos.

— Y una mierda, gilipollas. Tú no te vas a ir de aquí.

— Te recuerdo que soy mayor de edad, no he firmado un puto contrato porque eres un explotador y aún puedo cancelar la matrícula de la universidad. Soy libre, padre. Te guste o no.

— ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ! — rugió el hombre — No quiero volver a verte la cara en la vida.

Y Raoul sonrió. Qué bien se sentía la libertad. Sabía que tendría muchos problemas a corto plazo (como por ejemplo, dónde coño dormiría esa noche), pero también sabía que no se arrepentiría de nada.

Dio media vuelta y caminó hacia su habitación, donde metió en una maleta toda la ropa que se había llevado a Madrid, junto con el cargador del móvil, que ahora estaba apagado en su bolsillo. Pasó por el baño para recoger su cepillo de dientes y, cuando hubo finalizado de hacer equipaje, se dio cuenta de que, en realidad, nunca había planeado pasar mucho tiempo allí. No cuando todo lo que tenía podía meterse en una vieja maleta.

Su padre estaba de pie en el pasillo, con la cerveza aún en la mano y mirándole amenazante. Raoul sabía que estaba esperando a que pidiese perdón y le rogase quedarse en casa. Pero no iba a hacerlo. Desde ese día, era un hombre nuevo, uno que luchaba por aquello en lo que creía, y no giraba la cabeza para evitar que las discusiones le salpicaran.

Salió de casa dando un portazo y sin decir adiós y, cuando por fin se vio solo en medio de la plaza, se permitió llorar. Lloró de alivio, de felicidad y de tristeza. De alivio porque por fin se sentía él mismo, sin nada ni nadie que lo retuviera. De felicidad porque estaba muy orgulloso de lo que acababa de hacer, aunque le quedaba un largo camino por delante. De tristeza porque deseaba que Agoney estuviera a su lado, sonriéndole, entrelazando los dedos con los suyos y acariciándole el dorso de la mano para darle fuerza.

Apenas habían pasado horas desde que le había rechazado y su marca ya quemaba, su pecho se oprimía y notaba su pérdida. Cogió su maleta y encaminó al único sitio donde quería estar en ese momento.

***

— ¡Muchacho! No te esperaba por aquí tan pronto.

Raoul sonrió débilmente al ver una melena blanca acercarse hacia él para darle dos besos.

— ¿Y vienes solo?

— Sí, señora. Supongo que a partir de ahora vendré siempre solo.

El viento de finales de octubre se coló por las ventanas de la biblioteca, y la anciana se acercó para cerrarlas. Raoul aprovechó para repasar con la mirada la estancia que ya conocía, y se sorprendió al encontrar unos ojos azules que le miraban con curiosidad.

El chico era alto y delgado, una barba bien cuidada cubría sus mejillas, y su pelo castaño claro caía despeinado sobre parte de su frente. Pero, con toda seguridad, los ojos de aquel chico eran lo que más llamaba la atención de su físico. Eran grandes, enormes, y azules como el cielo en pleno verano. Escondían felicidad, diversión, calma.

Raoul se relajó al instante al mirarlos.

— Ah, mira. Te presento a mi nieto, Ricardo.

— Ricky — el chico se acercó con la mano extendida, y Raoul no dudó en estrechársela.

La anciana desapareció, ocupada en ordenar libros y mantener limpias las estanterías.

— Tienes ganas de llorar — no era un pregunta, el hombre lo estaba afirmando. Y Raoul no iba a negar lo evidente.

— Últimamente, cada vez más.

— ¿Un café?

— Claro.

El chico desapareció por una puerta en la que había un cartel que rezaba "PRIVADO", así que Raoul se dirigió al sofá donde había pasado aquella tarde con Agoney. Le costó un mundo contener las lágrimas cuando se sentó, pero logró hacerlo.

Ricky regresó con dos tazas humeantes, y encontró al catalán acariciando la tela del viejo sofá de su abuela. Parecía estar en otro momento, en otra época. Otra vida.

Cuando el catalán alargó el brazo para coger la taza que el otro le ofrecía, Ricky se fijó en su marca.

— ¡Tienes alma gemela!

— Sí, bueno...

— Yo también, mira — giró la cabeza hacia la derecha, y Raoul pudo ver una pequeña rosa dibujada detrás de su oreja.

Guardó silencio, preguntándose qué estaría haciendo Agoney en ese momento. Su conexión aún funcionaba, pero apenas le sentía.

— ¿Estás mal por ella?

— Él — aclaró Raoul —. En realidad, resumiéndolo mucho, él es una persona muy insegura y yo la he cagado mucho.

— ¿Has hablado con él?

— He hecho de todo. No hay manera.

—Vaya... — se lamentó Ricky — Pero no pierdas la esperanza. Separar dos almas gemelas es mucho más difícil que un par de discusiones.

— Le echo de menos.

— Yo también — se sinceró el chico —. Estamos casados, pero Kibo ha tenido que irse cuatro meses a trabajar a Bélgica. Hablamos todos los días, pero necesito abrazarle.

— Yo me he quedado con ganas de un abrazo también. Pero Agoney no quiere...

— ¿Agoney? ¿Has dicho Agoney?

— Sí. ¿Por?

— Nada, nada — dijo el maestro, no queriendo arriesgarse a confundirse —. Pero cuéntame un poco de ti, venga. ¿Qué te gusta hacer?

Raoul sonrió. Sabía que intentaba distraerle, e iba a seguirle la corriente. Ese hombre le inspiraba confianza y ternura a partes iguales, y esperaba poder tomarse muchos cafés con él a lo largo de su vida.

***

Ricky no sabía qué hacer. ¿Cuántos "Agoneys" podría haber en Madrid? No era un nombre muy común, pero Madrid era una ciudad muy grande. No quería arriesgar a quedar como un estúpido, pero la cara del chaval que conoció en la biblioteca demostraba tal estado de demacración que se planteaba seriamente jugársela a una baza.

Había hablado con Kibo, le había contado los pequeños detalles de la historia que había vivido en segunda persona y no pudo conectar hasta esa misma tarde. Kibo, paciente y atento, le había escuchado con aire pensativo. Le había aconsejado asegurarse antes de lanzarse a la piscina, y Ricky sabía que tenía razón (casi siempre la tenía), pero planeaba forzar un poco los acontecimientos.

Por eso, cuando entró en clase al día siguiente, dispuesto a enfrentarse a las decenas de alumnos que esperaban en la sala, dirigió su mirada a Agoney. Llevaba un jersey de rayas negras y blancas, por lo que sus muñecas quedaban tapadas a la vista de los demás. No obstante, sus ojos hundidos y las marcadas ojeras que se adivinaban en su rostro hacían suponer que el chico tampoco estaba en su mejor momento.

Se preguntó cómo de necias pueden ser dos personas que se quieren.

_Mucho_.

Al finalizar la clase, se acercó a su alumno.

— ¡Agoney!

— Profesor...

— Puedes llamarme Ricardo, estamos en el siglo XXI — bromeó.

Agoney hizo un amago de sonrisa, aunque sus dientes no llegaron a mostrarse.

— Oye, ¿de qué tienes pensado hacer tu Trabajo de Fin de Grado?

Agoney arqueó las cejas, sorprendido.

— Pues no lo había pensado nunca, la verdad.

— Agoney, dentro de un mes comenzará la caza de los tutores. Si no tienes claro de qué ni con quién quieres hacerlo a estas alturas, permíteme decirte que tienes que apretar el culo. Perdón por la expresión.

— Ya, ya... — Agoney se rascó la nuca.

— A mí no me importaría ser tu tutor. Piénsalo, ¿vale?

— Claro.

— De hecho, conozco un sitio donde hay bastante información sobre Veterinaria en general. ¿Te apetecería ir?

Ricky sabía que esa propuesta podía interpretarse muy mal. Esperaba que Agoney no fuera de esos alumnos que creen que la mayoría de los profesores universitarios quieren tirarse a los alumnos. Torció la cabeza deliberadamente para dejar ver su marca.

— ¿Ahora?

— Ahora.

— Bueno...

El chico se dejó arrastrar por su profesor,  no se percató de que lo llevaba hacia la biblioteca donde había estado con Raoul hacía unas semanas hasta que estuvo delante de la puerta.

— ¿Aquí?

— ¿La conoces? — preguntó Ricky, curioso.

— Eh... No.

Entraron, pero el mostrador estaba vacío.

— Vaya, debe haber salido a hacer algún recado... — murmuró Ricky.

— ¿Qué?

— Nada, nada. Mira, por aquí.

Lo llevó a una sección llena de libros sobre animales. Agoney sonrió genuinamente por primera vez en días, acariciando las hojas. Se quitó el jersey, preparándose para pasar allí un buen rato.

Y Ricky la vio. Esa ala de águila dorada que Raoul portaba en la muñeca contraria del chico que tenía delante. Sonrió para sus adentros, y pensó cómo podría iniciar la conversación que, esperaba, cambiaría la vida de su alumno.

— Agoney... ¿Por qué estudias Veterinaria?

El chico le miró, sorprendido por la pregunta.

— Porque es lo que me gustaría hacer toda la vida. Me apasionan los animales, y me apasiona trabajar para salvarles la vida.

— Ya. No eres de aquí, ¿no? Así que supongo que te ha costado bastante esfuerzo venir a perseguir tu sueño.

— Sí, bastante... Pero merece la pena luchar.

—¿ Y por tu alma gemela, Agoney? ¿Merece la pena luchar?

— ¿Cómo? — cuestionó el canario, atónito.

— Me recuerdas mucho a mí, Agoney. Yo soy de Mallorca, y llegué a Madrid con 20 añitos y mucho, mucho miedo. Conocí a Kibo al terminar la carrera, cuando aún no era nadie y él, un bailarín de bastante renombre. Me hundí, pensando que no me querría, que jamás gritaría al mundo que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro. Pero me equivoqué. Le juzgué, y eso provocó un inicio lleno de baches en nuestra relación — Ricky sonrió, lleno de nostalgia —. Pero ahora somos más fuertes. Y es el mejor hombre que he conocido nunca.

Agoney parpadeó, intentando por todos los medios que las lágrimas que inundaban sus ojos no se deslizaran por sus mejillas. No quería ser tan patético de ponerse a llorar delante de su profesor que, encima, había sabido leerle a la perfección.

— Es más complicado que eso.

— ¿Te apetece explicarlo?

— No mucho. Sólo... Él se avergüenza de mí, no quiere arriesgar, al menos no de momento. Y yo me conozco, y sé que nunca podría vivir escondiendo quién soy.

— Todos nos equivocamos, Agoney. Lo que nos diferencia unos de otros es nuestra capacidad para enmendar nuestros errores. Conocí a Raoul ayer, y créeme cuando te digo que parecía bastante arrepentido.

El chico suspiró, lleno de dudas.

— Me da la sensación de que llevas toda la vida conteniéndote. Arriésgate. Él lo ha hecho.

Agoney salió de la biblioteca con más dudas que aclaraciones, pero más dispuesto a enfrentarse a una conversación con Raoul. Nunca habría adivinado la sorpresa que le esperaba aquella noche cuando empujó la puerta del bar donde trabajaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Vengo a daros dos noticias:
> 
> 1) Ya sólo quedan 2 capítulos para que¿Dónde está el amor? termine.
> 
> 2) Se viene.
> 
> Os dejo por aquí el enlace a la canción (Mis sueños, de Elefantes), ya que no es muy conocida: https://www.youtube.com/watch?time_continue=2&v=oxYBPRb9TbA


	17. Prometo

Raoul no estaba.

Al principio, al no encontrarle a simple vista, trató de no perder la calma. Sus ojos recorrieron todos los rincones de la estancia, esperando encontrarle agachado recogiendo algo del suelo, o escondido tras una de las columnas mientras limpiaba las baldosas. Pero minutos más tarde, comprendió que el rubio no aparecería aquella noche.

Se pasó horas preocupado, rezando para que la razón por la que su pesadilla personal no estaba trabajando junto a él fuera porque no quería verle la cara nunca más y no porque le había pasado _algo_. El simple pensamiento de que Raoul estuviera herido físicamente hacía que sus manos temblaran.

Su voz se quebró varias veces durante la actuación esa noche, y un total de tres vasos se le escurrieron de las manos mientras preparaba las copas detrás de la barra. Mimi observaba, sin poder decirle nada a su mejor amigo que le reconfortara.

Al final, después de una noche de perros, Agoney recurrió a lo último que le haría saber si Raoul estaba bien. Caminaba solo de vuelta casa cuando aumentó su capacidad de conectar con la mente del chico. Le sintió vivo, alegre, tranquilo. Dos segundos después, Raoul se percató de lo que Agoney estaba tratando de hacer e intentó hablarle telepáticamente.

Pero el moreno, sabiendo que no podría aguantar un rechazo o una explicación llena de excusas en esos momentos, volvió a disminuir la intensidad de la conexión al mínimo.

***

Los días sin Raoul eran más largos, más aburridos y más inciertos. Aún conservaba la esperanza de encontrarle limpiando botellas una noche cualquiera, aunque ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que no le veía.

No le iba bien.

No dormía, estaba débil aunque había empezado a tomar vitaminas, su cuerpo no era capaz de relajarse y su mente parecía en pausa constantemente. Estaba echando a perder el semestre, sus notas habían caído en picado y él era físicamente imposible de hacer nada para cambiarlo. A menudo perdía el control, y dejaba que la conexión con Raoul se incrementase hasta el máximo.

Así se encontraba esa noche, en la que noviembre amenazaba con su aire gélido y su lluvia a ratos. Se despidió de Ana y Mimi, que habían iniciado una relación llena de miedos pero también de ganas, y se estaban conociendo poco a poco. Eso le sonaba de algo.

Salió por la puerta lateral del local. Era noche cerrada, pero pudo reconocer a la perfección la silueta que se encontraba apoyada en la pared de enfrente.

— Cuánto tiempo, Ago.

— ¿Raoul?

El rubio dio un paso hacia él, y la luz de la única farola de la calle iluminó su rostro cansado.

— El mismo.

Agoney inspiró con fuerza y cerró los ojos. No quería llorar. Se percató entonces de que su mente estaba totalmente abierta para el chico que tenía delante, pero no hizo nada para cambiarlo.

— Estás hecho mierda — afirmó el rubio.

— Vaya, muchas gracias.

El chico rió, aunque su risa fue amarga y cínica.

— No eres el único, no te preocupes.

Agoney le miró. También parecía cansado, como si llevara el peso del mundo encima de sus hombros.

— Te… Te marchaste. Desapareciste.

— Era lo que querías, ¿no?

— Ni yo mismo sé lo que quiero.

Un silencio incómodo se instauró entre ellos, hasta que el canario volvió a hablar.

— ¿Te has ido de casa de tu padre?

— Sí. Salí del armario y dejé el trabajo, todo en menos de cinco minutos — Agoney abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, sorprendido —. Ya iba siendo hora.

— ¿Y dónde te estás quedando?

— Con Mireya, mi profesora de canto.

No sabían cómo ni por qué, pero la distancia entre sus cuerpos había disminuido considerablemente, incapaces de permanecer separados, siempre orbitando uno alrededor del otro.

— Has sido muy valiente.

— También he sido un gilipollas.

“ _Y yo”._

Raoul respiró hondo al volver a oír la voz susurrada de Agoney en su mente.

_“Echaba de menos esto”._

_“¿Qué tal en el restaurante?”_

_“Bien. Aprendiendo.”_

La mano de Agoney se adelantó, rozando suavemente la de Raoul. La corriente brutal de electricidad que les recorrió reafirmó al de barba que iba a ser jodido separarse del catalán.

— De hecho, venía a pedirte dos cosas, Ago.

— ¿El qué? — Nunca le había gustado hacer favores, pero si el catalán le pedía en ese momento la Luna, él se la bajaría con sus propias manos. No había conocido el significado de “echar de menos” hasta esa noche.

— La primera es que vengas mañana a verme tocar. Es importante para mí, probablemente esté allí un productor al que le intereso, y me gustaría ver una cara conocida entre el público — le tendió una invitación de cartón, arrugada por los bordes, como si hubiera estado manoseándola largo rato—. Sólo necesitas ponerte algo que no sea una sudadera o unos vaqueros rotos — sonrió.

— ¿Y la segunda cosa?

— La segunda te la pediré mañana si vienes a verme.

Agoney suspiró, lleno de miedos. Raoul se dio cuenta de que todo lo que había avanzado con el chico y su confianza en sí mismo había sido echado por tierra en las últimas dos semanas.

— No quiero que te sientas obligado a ir, pero me gustaría que lo hicieras. Aunque solo sea por todo lo que podríamos haber sido.

Agoney asintió, clavando su mirada en los ojos color miel del chico que tanto le había preocupado. Y se atrevió a pedirle aquello que le había negado la última vez que se vieron.

— ¿Me das un abrazo?

Raoul le miró, intentando comprender qué les estaba pasando por la cabeza en ese momento. No dijo nada. Sólo se acercó aún más a él, se puso de puntillas y colocó sus manos en los hombros del chico, que ya había empezado a sollozar fuertemente.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Que pensé que te había pasado algo, joder — murmuró el canario contra la tela del abrigo de Raoul —. Pensé que no te volvería a ver, y que el último recuerdo que tendrías de mí sería yo haciendo el imbécil.

Agoney sintió la sonrisa de Raoul contra su cuello a la par que una mano le acariciaba la nuca.

— Abrázame más fuerte, anda.

Y lo hizo. Durante unos minutos, se permitió volver a sentirse en casa. Sus dedos entrelazados, sus respiraciones entrecortadas y los latidos de sus corazones ponían en evidencia, una vez más, cuánto se necesitaban y el bien que se hacían. Todas sus preocupaciones desaparecieron, e incluso el cansancio tanto físico como mental tomó un segundo plano.

Cuando se separaron, Agoney tenía la vista borrosa y Raoul sorbía por la nariz.

— Hasta mañana, Ago.

— Hasta mañana, Raoul.

***

Raoul no durmió esa noche. El fantasma de la calidez de Agoney abrazándole no le permitió pegar ojo. No podía evitar pensar en lo destrozado y arrepentido que había visto al chico, aunque sabía que había hecho bien en no presionarle pidiéndole un beso. Al menos no todavía.

Pasó las horas en la siempre agradable compañía de Mireya, con la que estaba forjando una amistad asombrosamente profunda teniendo en cuenta el poco tiempo que había pasado desde que se conocieron. La malagueña siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudar a los demás, y su corazón era tan grande que Raoul esperaba que nunca nadie se lo rompiera.

Ana le llamó, puesto sabía que esa noche sería especial. Había hablado con ella en esos días, animándola a lanzarse a la piscina con Mimi. Ambas se merecían ser felices. Le envió la ubicación del restaurante donde esa noche tocaría la canción más bonita que jamás había interpretado.

No la ensayó.

No pudo hacerlo, porque sentía que si lo hacía perdería la magia. Que algo tan bonito, tan íntimo, salía solo. Quizás la actuación no sería perfecta, pero esperaba que gritara verdad.

La noche llegó rápido, y Raoul se dejó vestir por Mireya: una camisa blanca, unos pantalones negros y unos zapatos de vestir del mismo color.

— El mejor estilo es el del Renacimiento — murmuró la chica cuando él se quejó de la simpleza de su ropa —. Sencillo, pero elegante.

Y tenía razón. Se sentía seguro cuando abrió la puerta del local donde trabajaba. El piano le esperaba, como siempre, en el centro del comedor. Pocas eran las parejas que habían elegido cenar allí esa noche, pero pocas podían permitírselo.

Varias lámparas de araña iluminaban la estancia, que respiraba vida gracias a sus paredes claras y manteles blancos. En la barra de la entrada, tallada a mano en madera, se ofrecían bebidas muy distintas a las que el catalán estaba acostumbrado a servir.

Caminó despacio hacia el piano, y tomó asiento mientras pasaba sus dedos por las teclas bicolores, acariciándolas como quien acaricia a un viejo amigo.

— Hoy no puedes fallarme, amiguito — murmuró.

La presión en su pecho, que se había ido incrementando con el paso de las horas, tomó un nuevo nivel cuando la puerta del restaurante se abrió y apareció en su campo de visión el hombre que rondaba su cabeza a todas horas.

Su conexión estaba abierta, y Raoul le trasladó las ganas que sentía de abrazarle en esos momentos. Agoney sonrió, los ojos llenos de lágrimas pero intentando mantenerse fuerte por los dos.

Justo detrás de él, apareció el hombre de negocios que esperaba pero, a diferencia del canario —que seguía en pie— tomó asiento en un taburete alto.

Raoul miró de nuevo al piano. Cogió una bocanada de aire y, con delicadeza, desenganchó el micrófono del punto de apoyo. Carraspeó, tratando de ganar unos segundos de calma.

— Buenas noches. Hoy es un día muy especial para mí — se dirigió a todos los clientes, que le miraron curiosos —. Hoy pongo en juego mi futuro profesional, y lo haré con una sola canción. Es increíble cómo cinco minutos pueden cambiar el rumbo de tu vida, ¿verdad?

Sonrió, empezando a disfrutar de esos nervios que corrían por su cuerpo y hacían que sus manos temblaran.

— Pero lo cierto es que la mía ya ha cambiado. Y lo ha hecho porque yo he decidido hacerlo. Hoy han venido a verme unas pocas personas que aprecio con todo mi corazón, pero me gustaría dedicarle este momento a una en especial — Raoul se remangó la camisa, mostrando su marca —. A mi alma gemela, Agoney. Porque esta es una canción que no se canta con la garganta; se canta con el corazón. Y mi corazón es tuyo, siempre lo ha sido.

Por fin, se atrevió a mirarle. Las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas hasta perderse en la barba, algo desliñada. Las limpió con sus manos, ensuciando los puños de la camisa azul cielo que llevaba. Estaba precioso.

— Sé que he tardado en darme cuenta, pero ahora lo tengo claro. Me arriesgaría por ti todos los días de mi vida.

Los ojos marrones se cerraron al escuchar esa última frase, y un escalofrío tan violento que le hizo sacudirse recorrió al chico. Raoul miró el piano, colocó el micro de nuevo, y se dispuso a tocar la canción que le cambiaría la vida.

_Quiero volver a ser quien te amaba como un juego de niños_   
_Volver al verde de tu mirada y secar la pena que hoy nos cala_   
_Quisiera amanecer como antes, desnudo contigo_   
_Curando el amor, rompiendo el reloj, a golpe de calor y frío_

_Y respirar lo que nos quede_   
_Bailaremos nuestro tango en el salón_   
_Si te atreves, no me sueltes_

Un suspiro de esperanza se coló en la canción, y Raoul se permitió ese receso para mirar a Agoney, pero se dio cuenta de que no necesitaba hacerlo. Su conexión estaba creciendo, alcanzando unos límites que nunca habían llegado a tocar. Ni siquiera en el sofá de la biblioteca que les vio intentarlo por primera vez.

No podría describir sus sentimientos en ese momento, porque estaban tan mezclados con los de Agoney que ya no sabía cuáles eran suyos y cuáles eran del canario. Tristeza, rabia, añoranza, frustración. Pero sobre todo, amor. Nunca lo había sentido de esa manera, y por eso le sorprendió poder identificarlo tan rápidamente. Pero, pensándolo bien, no habría otra emoción posible que pudiera sentir en ese preciso instante.

_Prometo que no pasarán los años_   
_Arrancaré del calendario las despedidas grises_   
_Los días más felices no han llegado_   
_Te prometo olvidar mis cicatrices_   
_Y devolver lo que he robado_   
_A tus dos ojos tristes_

_Te prometo que nos mudaremos pronto_   
_Del fracaso y desconcierto_   
_A la calle del silencio_

— Te prometo que vamos a volvernos eternos — dijo, en vez de cantar.

Y comenzó a llorar. Porque a pesar de todo lo que habían vivido, a pesar de las discusiones, los miedos y los rechazos, Agoney estaba ahí plantado, llorando como un bebé, caminando lentamente hacia él.

_Me voy a desprender de una vez, de mis montañas de arena_   
_De acantilados y de mis días pesados, mis naufragios ya no valen la pena_   
_Me voy a desprender de todo aquel que no nos mire de frente_   
_De los poetas de palabra hueca, del ruido que ahogue tu canción favorita de amor_

_Y respirar lo que nos quede_   
_Bailaremos nuestro tango en el salón_   
_Si te atreves, no me sueltes_

El chico llegó al borde de la tarima circular donde solo estaban el rubio y su piano, le pidió permiso con la mirada para poder subir ese escalón que le separaba. Y Raoul se lo dio, porque no iba a ser el él que permitiera la existencia de cualquier obstáculo que pudiera separarles.

_Prometo que no pasarán los años_   
_Arrancaré del calendario las despedidas grises_   
_Los días más felices no han llegado_   
_Te prometo olvidar mis cicatrices_   
_Y devolver lo que he robado_   
_A tus dos ojos tristes_

_Te prometo que nos mudaremos pronto_   
_Del fracaso y desconcierto_   
_A la calle del silencio_   
_Te prometo que vamos a volvernos_

Agoney se apoyó en la cola del piano, sus manos tocando la madera con la intención de que dejaran de temblar, aunque no lo consiguió. Sus miradas seguían conectadas, incapaces de separarse una vez más.

_Quiero un bosque, un agujero en la noche_   
_Un pausa en medio de todo el desorden_   
_Quiero un combate de besos sin amarres_   
_Quiero un lienzo para hacer de colores tus lunares_

_Hoy saldremos en las noticias de la tarde_   
_Por haber sabido amarnos, ilesos del desastre_   
_Cuando no ha sabido nadie_

Le acompañó en la última parte de la canción, cantando a capella con voz suave y delicada. Y todos los allí presentes pudieron  ver el momento en el que Raoul levantó su mano izquierda del piano enseñando su marca a Agoney, que la acarició primero con mucha suavidad para luego entrelazar sus dedos.

_Y prometo que no pasarán los años_   
_Arrancaré del calendario las despedidas grises_   
_Los días más felices no han llegado_   
_Te prometo olvidar mis cicatrices_   
_Y devolver lo que he robado_   
_A tus dos ojos tristes_

_Yo te prometo que nos mudaremos pronto_   
_Del fracaso y desconcierto_   
_A la calle del silencio_   
_Te prometo que vamos a volvernos_

— Eternos.

El salón estalló en aplausos cuando la canción terminó. Raoul se levantó tan rápido para acoger a Agoney en sus brazos que tiró su banqueta hacia atrás, aunque no le importó en ese momento.

Hay abrazos que sanan. Ese era uno de ellos. Se agarraban la ropa con fuerza, con ansias de más. Como si nunca fueran a tener suficiente del otro.

— Ago, Ago — susurró, separándose levemente del canario para ahuecar su rostro entre sus manos —. Te quiero.

El chico sonrió, dejando que las lágrimas, esta vez de alivio, volvieran a surcar sus mejillas.

— Raoul — cogió aire—. Me he enamorado de ti. No sé cómo, ni dónde, pero lo he hecho. Entre promesas de ir a Disney y helados a media tarde, pero también entre botellas de alcohol y sollozos de angustia. Y no quiero estar separado de ti.

— ¿Volvemos a intentarlo?

— Sí. Siempre.

Él único desenlace que tenía sentido  era un beso, uno en los que los labios tiemblan y hay más ganas que pericia. De esos que saben a final feliz. Los brazos de Agoney rodearon la cintura del rubio para levantarle ligeramente del suelo, y una risa tímida y cantarina se coló entre sus labios.

Sólo cuando se separaron se dieron cuenta de que el limitado público que había vivido ese momento como espectador aplaudía suavemente. Raoul sonrió al escuchar a una mujer susurrar:

— Hacen que vuelva a creer en el amor.

Ambos miraron hacia la puerta, donde Ana, Mireya y Mimi les aplaudían sonrientes y orgullosas, pero sobre todo aliviadas. Se acercaron a ellas lentamente, pero el productor les interceptó en el camino.

— Raoul, ¿verdad? — el aludido asintió —. Le has echado cojones, chaval. Te felicito.

Se marchó al instante, dejando al rubio sorprendido y algo triste por no haber recibido un número de teléfono. Agoney le pasó un brazo por los hombros y  le apretó contra sí para después besarle en la sien. El catalán suspiró,  devolviéndole el abrazo.

— Vamos a casa, Ago.

— Claro — asintió.

Se despidieron de sus amigas, que les aseguraron que volverían juntas a casa tras unos cuantos abrazos emotivos y llenos de cariño. Caminaron largo rato por las calles de Madrid, prefiriendo la soledad de la noche en el exterior al ajetreo del metro. Cuando ya casi llegaban a la plaza que había visto su primer beso, el canario frenó.

— ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

— El que quieras.

— Cántame “Prometo” otra vez.

El rubio sonrió, y se deslizó fuera de su brazo. En frente de él, le cogió las dos manos y las llevó a su cintura, para luego abrazarle. Cantó, por segunda vez esa noche, su canción favorita, esta vez al oído de su persona favorita.

Cuando terminó, ambos estaban visiblemente emocionados.

— Lo siento tanto, Raoul… ¿Y si has perdido la oportunidad de tu vida por mi culpa? Ahora me parece estúpido haberte exigido tanto.

— Eh, Ago — Le levantó el mentón en un gesto que ya era habitual —. Volvería a hacerlo mil veces, y no cambiaría nada. He decidido lo que es más importante en mi vida. Y eres tú.

El chico asintió, y se dejó besar tiernamente.

— Y ahora, quiero pedirte que nunca más dudes de ti mismo. Que lo que estás haciendo requiere mucho esfuerzo y constancia, y lo vas a conseguir. Vas a ser un veterinario de puta madre, ¿me oyes? Y el día de tu graduación pienso estar ahí en primera fila para hacerte una foto con la beca.

Otro beso, esta vez de Agoney en la frente de Raoul.

— Es de color blanco.

— Mmmm… Me encanta cómo te queda el blanco. Vas a estar guapísimo.

Ambos rieron, Raoul más sonrojado de lo que pretendía.

— ¿Vienes… Vienes a casa? — susurró Agoney, que no podía dejar de tocar a Raoul en ningún momento.

— Por supuesto, Agonías.

El trayecto en ascensor fue más incómodo de lo que ambos se esperaban. Sabían qué querían, pero no se atrevían a exteriorizarlo. Ambos pensaban que los miedos y las inseguridades no podían dominar esa relación tan bonita que ya habían comenzado a forjar pero estaban comenzando a mejorar por lo que, tras entrar en el apartamento de Agoney y cerciorarse de que Nerea estaba durmiendo en su habitación, se miraron titubeantes.

— Ven.

Agoney guió a Raoul a su habitación, su espacio seguro, con ropa tirada por el suelo y libros desordenados sobre la mesa. La cama estaba hecha, y parecía ser el único mueble de la estancia que conservaba el orden.

— Raoul, yo-

No le dejó empezar. Lo vio ahí, nervioso, enredando sus dedos en los puños de la camisa azul, iluminado solo por la luz de la luna que entraba en la habitación, y no pudo contenerse. Se lanzó contra él, con la fuerza suficiente para que Agoney trastabillara hasta caer sentado en la cama. Se acomodó a horcajadas sobre él, enterrando la cara en su cuello y depositando un suave beso allí. El canario suspiró, dejando resbalar sus manos por la espalda de Raoul.

— No tenemos que hacer nada que no quieras, Agoney. Pero no te pienso dejar nunca con las ganas, ¿recuerdas?

El chico asintió, emocionado. La experiencia sensorial que estaba viviendo le llenaba de tal manera que no podía pensar con claridad. Era algo más que saciar dos cuerpos que llevaban meses en tensión, algo más que un mero instinto físico que les pedía a gritos tocarse. Eran sus almas, unidas, pidiéndoles juntarse de todas las maneras posibles.

Por eso cuando el moreno se dejó besar, permitiendo que la lengua de Raoul explorase su boca, sintió alivio a la par que excitación. Desabrochó lentamente la camisa blanca, con delicadeza, porque todo lo que fuera de Raoul debía tratarse con un cuidado exquisito.

— Te quiero, Raoul.

Raoul le besó la punta de la nariz, sonriente.

— Y yo a ti. Ya no quiero vivir una vida en la que tú no estás.

Los besos se hicieron más intensos, más húmedos, más pasionales. Las manos de ambos chicos exploraban sus torsos, ahora libre de cualquier prenda. Raoul tocaba el abdomen de Agoney cuando le sintió temblar bajo sus dedos. Le miró a los ojos, queriendo comprobar que todo seguía bien, pero el chico miraba a la pared.

— Eh, Ago. ¿Qué te pasa?

— Nada, nada.

Raoul le obligó a recostarse en la cama y se tumbó a su lado, sin perder el contacto con su piel.

— Puedes confiar en mí.

— Ya, pero… No sé, es una tontería.

Dibujó formas abstractas en su abdomen, que seguía tenso. Le dejó espacio para pensar, y fue entonces cuando el chico se decidió a hablar.

— Que… Joder. Que tú estás… Bueno, mírate. Estás buenísimo. Y yo…

Raoul abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido.

_“Ago”._

Se subió encima de él, dejando que todas las partes de su cuerpo se rozaran débilmente.

_“Siénteme. Estoy sudando, caliente, excitado. Y es sólo por y para ti. Eres perfecto, créeme”._

El chico asintió, avergonzado. Su cuerpo dio un respingo cuando Raoul se aventuró a acariciar la piel por debajo del ombligo, y se movió sobre él para, acto seguido, besarla.

Agoney tiró de él para volver a llevarle a sus labios, mientras sus manos palpaban todo lo que podían por encima de la tela de sus pantalones. Cuando abrieron los botones y se deslizaron fuera de ellos, ambos temblaban como hojas.

Más besos, porque eso era fácil, conocido, aunque no saciante.

— Dios…

Raoul gimió, dejando que el canario cambiara las posiciones y notando su peso sobre él. Visto así, desde abajo y con la luz de la luna recortando su silueta, Agoney parecía un ángel.

— ¿Cómo? — le preguntó.

— Como quieras, Ago.

No les hizo falta hablar más. Se tomaron su tiempo, explorando y palpando cada rincón del cuerpo ajeno. Lamiendo, besando, agarrando, arañando. Agoney sentía que iba a explotar, porque no le cogía más amor dentro del pecho. Se dedicó a intentar hacer sentir a Raoul una décima parte de lo que él estaba sintiendo, y supo que lo había conseguido cuando el chico, desesperado, buscó su boca con la suya.

Y cuando por fin, después de mucha paciencia, mucha preparación y muchos gemidos al oído,  Raoul se deslizó dentro de Agoney, ambos supieron que era su primera vez haciendo el amor, y comprendieron la gran diferencia que había entre acostarse con alguien por placer de hacerlo por amor.

Se quisieron lento, rápido, con fuerza, suavemente. Raoul volvió loco a Agoney, cambiando el ritmo, deshaciéndolo con caricias en las piernas y en el torso, queriendo escuchar más y más suspiros entrecortados salir de sus labios. Agoney le acompañó en cada movimiento, tomando el control cuando Raoul comenzó a ralentizar sus movimientos debido al cansancio, dejándose caer sobre él sin miedo a disfrutar. Permitiéndose a sí mismo exponerse ante la persona más importante de su vida.

Y cuando terminó, con dos gemidos ahogados en el choque de sus labios, se abrazaron de nuevo, queriendo sentirse por todas partes. Sus mentes en blanco, pero aun así conectadas como nunca, les provocaban paz interior.

Raoul desechó el preservativo sin ni siquiera salir de la cama, y se acurrucó contra Agoney, que le esperaba con los brazos abiertos. Minutos más tarde, la paz en la que se habían sumido se empañó por una duda de Agoney, que no se atrevió a exteriorizar.

— Ago.

El chico le miró mientras le tapaba con una sábana, interrogante.

— ¿Qué pasa en esa cabecita?

— ¿Estás seguro de esto, Raoul?

— Por supuesto que lo estoy.  Acabo de vivir la mejor noche de toda mi vida y ha sido gracias a ti. No quiero que dudes en eso.

— Tengo miedo de frenarte.

—  ¿Por qué ibas a hacerlo?

— Por soy imbécil y siempre lo estropeo todo por no saber gestionar mi inseguridad y pensar que soy un estorbo para ti. Y a veces pienso que ojalá te importara una mierda, que te la sudase mi vida… porque creo que serías más feliz.

Raoul le miró, serio. Por fin lo había conseguido: Agoney había exteriorizado su inseguridad más grande. El rubio le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de la mano.

— Cómo no me vas a importar, idiota. Si eres el amor de mi vida.

Aquella noche, las cuatro paredes de la habitación de Agoney fueron testigo de la primera vez que el chico lloró de alivio y alegría, y no de tristeza y angustia. Y Raoul lloró con él, de orgullo y felicidad por saber que había hecho lo correcto.

Porque siempre merecería la pena luchar por las cosas bonitas. Porque se merecían su final feliz. Porque dos personas que se quieren tanto nunca deberían estar separadas. Porque ambos habían encontrado su alma gemela cuando menos la esperaban, y habían sabido crecer como personas para poder forjar una relación preciosa, fuerte y perenne.

La voz de Agoney fue lo último que escuchó Raoul antes de dormirse, perdido en su calor, su olor y su seguridad.

— Tú también eres el amor de mi vida. Siempre lo he sabido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que os haya gustado. Nos vemos el martes que viene en el capítulo final + nota de la autora!!!!!


	18. Epílogo: ¿Dónde está el amor?

**_13 meses más tarde._ **

El sonido de su teléfono móvil despertó a Agoney, que se levantó de golpe, asustado. Tardó unos segundos en ubicarse, puesto que no notaba sábanas cubriendo su piel ni un colchón mullido bajo su cuerpo. Las paredes blancas y la incomodidad de su camisa y su bata de trabajo le alertó que se había vuelto a quedar dormido sin pretenderlo.

Hacer guardias era duro, y más aún si las hacía sin compañía.

— ¿Sí? — descolgó la llamada.

— Ago.

La voz de Raoul sonaba tensa, temerosa, llena de dudas. Hacía mucho tiempo que ya no portaba esos matices, y por eso el canario se asustó.

— Ay, ¿qué pasa, Raoul?

— Nada, nada…

— Es la una de la mañana, algo tendrá que pasar.

— ¿Echaba de menos oír tu voz?

— Me lo creo, con lo moñas que eres. Pero hay algo más.

Agoney cerró los ojos y se concentró en el cuerpo ajeno. Raoul estaba en casa, su pequeño apartamento en el centro de Madrid, a apenas un par de kilómetros de la clínica.

— ¡Oye! ¡No me escanees! — se quejó el rubio.

— Pues dime qué te pasa, que me estoy preocupando. Un bebé como tú tiene que estar durmiendo a estas horas…

— Esta tarde no te parecía un bebé precisamente.

Un leve sonrojo acudió a las mejillas del moreno, que chistó con la lengua.

— No me cambies de tema.

— Joder, Ago. Que me han llamado.

Agoney suspiró. Pedía paciencia todos los días, porque el chico con el que compartía su vida, lejos de ser todo lo calmado que aparentaba, era un huracán que, cuando se ponía nervioso, no había quien lo entendiera.

— ¿Quién te ha llamado?

— El productor. El productor que me oyó tocar en el restaurante.

En tan solo unos meses, Raoul había hecho todo tipo de audiciones: para boybands pasajeras, protagonistas o suplentes de musical, bandas sonoras de series y películas… Siempre recibía un “Guardaremos tu contacto, eres bueno” por respuesta. Agoney había sido su roca para aferrarse en días oscuros cuando todo parecía ir mal. Ahora era un veterinario que había abierto una nueva clínica junto con Amaia y Alfred, más grande y exitosa. Ricky se les unía en los fines de semana, echando una mano cuando no estaba de viaje con Kibo, en cualquier aventura que, a oídos de los demás, sonaba a auténtica locura.

— ¿El de hace un año?

­ — Sí.

— Pero no volvió por el restaurante — susurró el moreno.

— Me ha dicho que la discográfica no quería sacar algo de mi estilo en ese momento, pero que el sábado harán un casting. Es de puertas abiertas y puede verlo todo el que quiera, pero me ha aconsejado ir. Dice que cree que puedo tener posibilidades.

— ¡Pero eso es fantástico!

— También me ha dicho que no le diga a nadie esto. Se va a presentar gente de todos los estilos, aunque buscan algo muy concreto.

— ¡Dios mío! ¡Qué guay!

— Ay, estoy muy nervioso, Ago.

— No lo estés. Lo vas a hacer genial. Iré a animarte, como siempre.

— Ya…

Ambos suspiraron, deseando poder abrazarse en ese momento. Era increíble de qué manera ansiaban la piel del otro cuando tan solo llevaban separados horas.

— Venga, rubio, a la cama. Descansa mucho, que las ocho y media estoy en casa y quiero que me estés esperando en la puerta con un beso.

— Te quiero.

— No más de lo que yo te quiero a ti.

La llamada finalizó, y Agoney se levantó para hacerse un café. Quedaban tres días para el sábado, y sabía que iban a ser muy difíciles. Raoul solía ponerse irascible en los días previos a una audición, fruto de tantas promesas sin cumplir. Ya no le dejaba acompañarle, ni siquiera podía esperarlo fuera. Volvía a casa con cara larga y ganas de llorar, que solo se iban cuando Agoney le abrazaba.

Se había planteado volver a empezar la carrera, pero el dinero que ganaba en el restaurante no era suficiente y se negaba a pedir un préstamo a su novio. Tonterías, pensaba Agoney, pero lo respetaba. Sabía que él haría lo mismo de estar en sus zapatos.

Respiró hondo, abrió el libro que le había regalado Mimi por su cumpleaños hacía un par de meses, y se dispuso a leer mientras tomaba el café. Seguía odiándolo, pero era lo único que le mantenía despierto toda la noche.

Horas más tarde, empujaba la puerta de su casa con cansancio y muchas ganas de llegar a la cama. Se encontró con Raoul en el umbral, que le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y se impulsó para darle un beso de buenos días.

— ¿Qué tal la guardia?

— Bien, muy tranquila hasta el final. Me trajeron una gatita con la pata enganchada en un trozo metal, y tuve que dormirla para coserla.

— Pobrecilla.

— Sí, pero ya está mucho mejor. Además me ha dado el relevo Alfred, así que va a estar bien mimada.

Volvieron a besarse, solo por el hecho de que se habían echado de menos en esas diez horas.

— Venga, a la cama.

Agoney remoloneó en el cuello de Raoul, que caminó arrastrándolo hasta el dormitorio, donde lo empujó para que se recostara. Le desabrochó la camisa lentamente mientras el chico se dejaba mimar y, cuando solo le cubría la ropa interior, se metió debajo de las sábanas.

— Échate conmigo, rubito…

— Pero si te vas a quedar sopa.

— Ya, pero hueles tan bien…

Raoul rió suavemente, y permitió que Agoney le abrazara fuerte, pasando sus brazos por su espalda en una caricia interminable. La barba del chico le hacía cosquillas en la unión del hombro con el cuello, pero no pensaba quejarse por nada del mundo.

Sabiendo que el canario estaba casi dormido debido a la lentitud de su respiración, Raoul aflojó el agarre acariciando sus brazos hasta llegar a sus muñecas, que repasó con sus pulgares. Todavía no se acostumbraba al escalofrío placentero que le recorría cada vez que tocaba la marca de Agoney, y esperaba no acostumbrarse nunca. Eran dos idiotas enamorados por primera vez en sus vidas, y no planeaba cambiarlo jamás.

Se dejó arrastrar por la calma del moreno a un duermevela tranquilo, con la mejor compañía que podría soñar.

***

Efectivamente, Raoul estaba histérico. Agoney trataba de encontrar el equilibrio entre dejarle su espacio y mostrarle su apoyo, pero el chico se había cerrado en banda con el tema de la audición.

— Será más fácil si practicas la canción conmigo, rubito.

Raoul le daba la espalda, ocupado en cocinar unos macarrones mientras el moreno ponía la mesa.

— No quiero agobiarte, Ago.

— Oye, no me vas a agobiar. No me pongas de excusa, ¿eh?

El más joven guardó silencio por un momento, pero soltó un gritito cuando los brazos de Agoney le rodearon la cintura desde atrás.

_“Me muero por saber qué cantas. Pero lo que realmente quiero es escuchar tu voz. Si us plau”._

— Encantador de serpientes… — susurró cuando el chico depositó un beso en su cuello —. Haré la audición solo, sabes que me pongo muy nervioso.

— De hecho, no lo sé, porque nunca me dejas ir.

— Algún día, Ago.

Agoney esperaba no haberla cagado. Básicamente, porque ya había creado un grupo de Whatsapp para darle una sorpresa a Raoul el día de la audición, para darle ánimo en el teatro. Al principio, lo había hablado solo con Mimi, pero la chica, incapaz de guardar el secreto, se lo había confesado a Kibo en una de sus clases conjuntas de baile moderno para niños. Kibo no tardaría en contárselo a Ricky, así que, ya puestos, el canario decidió hacer las cosas bien.

Comieron en un silencio cómplice, y pasaron la tarde viendo las peores películas de miedo de la historia. Cualquier excusa era buena para poder tocarse un poco más. Habían quedado para cenar con su grupo de amigos, exceptuando a Amaia y Alfred, a los que les tocaba trabajar.

Ana y Mimi aparecieron juntas, sonrientes como siempre. Pronto sería su primer aniversario “oficial”, y la pareja exudaba confianza y tranquilidad. Agoney sabía que no lo habían tenido fácil, y por ello admiraba su relación y la tenía como un ejemplo a seguir. Ricky y Kibo llegaron poco después, bromeando por cualquier tontería, y los acogieron en un abrazo.

— A ti no te lo doy, pelón, que ya te veo hasta en la sopa — bromeó Mimi cuando Kibo fue a darle un beso.

— Rubia de bote… — Ricky rodó los ojos y tiró del grupo hacia el restaurante; un pequeño bar acogedor donde la carta era pequeña, pero la comida recordaba a aquellos pucheros que sus abuelas les hacían de pequeños.

Comieron, hablaron, bromearon y, sobre todo, rieron. Ya pasaba la media noche cuando se encaminaron de nuevo a casa, acompañados de la pareja más mayor. Raoul no se esperaba que Ricky le pasara un brazo por los hombros y le mantuviese alejado de sus respectivas parejas.

Habían forjado una extraña amistad en ese año, desde que se conocieron en la biblioteca. Era extremadamente fácil relajarse en presencia de Ricky, gracias a su carácter abierto y la confianza y paciencia que transmitía.

— ¿Qué tal tu abuela?

— Mejor que yo, la verdad.

Ambos rieron, divertidos.

— Raoul, me he enterado de que tienes la audición mañana por la tarde.

El chico resopló, y se flequillo se ondeó con el aire. Miró a Agoney, que paseaba con Kibo unos pasos más adelante.

— ¿Te lo ha dicho él?

— Hombre, pues claro. No iba a bajar la Virgen para decírmelo — rió Ricky —. El caso es que Ago está preocupado. No lo había visto así desde la semana antes de la exposición de su TFG. Fue horrible, créeme.

— Pues no debería preocuparse.

— Pero lo hace, lo hace porque te quiere, ¿sabes? Porque no soporta ver cómo te derrumbas y no le dejas ayudarte.

— ¿Y qué hago, Ricky? ¿Le arrastro conmigo a esta espiral de mierda? Me estoy planteando dejar de intentarlo…

— No. Lo que haces es dejar de cantar canciones que crees que son buenas para una audición, y cantas una que te llegue y te toque como nunca.

Raoul bufó, obcecado.

— Mira, como me entere que has vuelto a cantar “Cake by the ocean”, la tenemos, rubio.

— ¿Y qué canto?

— Creo que ya lo sabes, aunque no quieras admitirlo.

— ¡Eh! Ricardo, te recuerdo que estamos casados. ¿Qué haces ligando con esa pulga?

Ricky sonrió, le guiñó un ojo a Agoney — que le miraba con el ceño fruncido —, y se acercó a su marido, que le besó con una sonrisa.

— Cállate, imbécil. Vamos a casa.

Las parejas se separaron, y Agoney y Raoul volvieron a su pequeño piso besándose en que cada esquina de Madrid.

La noche fue lenta, agónica, interminable. Raoul daba vueltas y vueltas en el colchón, y Agoney le acariciaba el pelo tratando de relajarlo. Todavía eran las ocho de la mañana cuando el rubio no aguantó más, y se levantó de golpe.

— Voy a ver a Mireya.

— ¿No vas a desayunar?

— No creo, Ago. Luego iré directamente a la audición y no quiero echar la pota allí delante.

Agoney claudicó, sonriendo.

— Pero dame un beso antes de marcharte.

***

Una hora, una ducha y muchos besos después, Raoul abría la puerta de la academia de Mireya. Mamen, la otra profesora, también estaba allí.

— ¡Buenos ojos te vean!

La voz profunda y masculina de Jairo le recibió, y acto seguido el chico ya le había dado un puñetazo amistoso en el brazo.

— Pero si nos vimos la semana pasada, Jairo.

— Bueno, pero yo tengo muchas cosas que contaros— sonrió el chico —. Me han dado el aval, Raoul. Voy a abrir la pastelería.

— ¡No jodas!

— Espero joder mucho, voy a ser un pastelero cachondísimo.

Mireya y Raoul rieron a carcajadas, y la chica intervino acto seguido.

— ¡Ay, el día que encuentres a alguien que te ate en corto! Pero dime, Raoul. ¿A qué has venido? ¿Hoy tienes la audición, no?

— He venido a ensayar una canción.

— Pero si ya las tienes todas perfectas.

— Es una nueva, bueno, nueva no, pero es la primera vez que la voy a cantar en público. La conocí hace poco, pero creo que es una canción perfecta para mí.

La chica asintió, animándole a continuar.

— Y me gustaría — susurró el catalán, dirigiéndose a los dos — que vinierais a verme hoy.

Ambos mostraron su sorpresa, ya que el chico no solía permitir que nadie le acompañara, pero aceptaron rápidamente. Raoul se encerró en la sala del piano, prometiendo no tardar mucho, y fue Jairo el encargado de enviar un mensaje.

**_Jairo 12:35_ **

**_“Ago, que Raoul nos ha pedido a Mireya y a mí que le acompañemos a la audición._ **

**_Nos vemos allí con el resto entonces._ **

**_Te aviso cuando lleguemos”._ **

****

**_Agoney 12:37_ **

**_“Este chico… Vale, sin problema. ¡Que no se te escape nada, Hulk!”_ **

**_Jairo 12:38_ **

**_“Como me vuelvas a llamar así te juro que se lo cuento todo”._ **

**_Agoney 12:38_ **

**_“Soy una tumba”._ **

Y allí estaba otra vez. Raoul sentía que su vida era la definición gráfica de la pescadilla que se muerde la cola. Otra tarde haciendo cola al aire libre para esperar a ser juzgado por cuatro o cinco personas hartas de escuchar a chavales con toda la vida por delante y muchos sueños por cumplir.

Pero ese día sería diferente. Ese día dejaría de ser práctico; cantaría una canción que le tocaba en lo más profundo, y la cantaría para él, no para los demás. Esperaba que el teatro donde se efectuaba la audición estuviera vacío exceptuando a Jairo y Mireya, porque no le gustaría que varios desconocidos le vieran desnudarse con una canción.

La cola se hizo más corta, sus nervios más presentes, y pronto llegó el momento en el que le eligieron para cantar.

— ¡Números desde el 1050 al 1100! Pasad y esperad en la primera sala, os daremos vuestra pegatina.

Raoul se despidió de sus acompañantes con dos besos y un abrazo colectivo en el que derramó un par de lágrimas que consiguió ocultar.

Siempre le pasaba lo mismo. La tensión acumulada durante el día le hacía estallar en los momentos previos al casting y, siendo una persona tan emocional como era, terminaba llorando. Además, ese día todavía no había recibido el habitual mensaje de apoyo de Agoney, y no podía no preocuparse. Su chico siempre le llamaba o le mandaba un Whatsapp recordándole lo mucho que le quería y lo bien que lo haría, aunque nunca estaba ahí para verlo por petición del rubio. Se sentía egoísta, pero no podía soportar cómo Agoney le veía fracasar una y otra vez.

— ¡1083!

Raoul miró su pegatina y se levantó al instante. Le había pasado el tiempo volando. Fue hacia la mujer que lo llamaba, que le sonrió forzosamente y lo guió hasta el escenario.

— Cuando este chico termine, es tu turno. Suerte.

— Muchas gracias.

Por primera vez, evitó realizar sus ejercicios de respiración para relajarse, evitó pensar en un río o en un bosque en calma e ignoró todos los consejos que le habían dado aquellos expertos en audiciones. Ese día, quería ser simplemente él. Ricky tenía razón: se lo debía a sí mismo.

Subió al escenario con pasos temblorosos, y sus ojos tardaron unos segundos en acostumbrarse a la luz que el apuntaba directamente a la cara.

— Hola. 1083, ¿cómo es tu nombre?

— Raoul. Raoul Vázquez.

— ¿Y qué vas a cantar, Raoul? — la mujer que le hablaba parecía amable, con ganas de escucharle aunque llevara tantas horas como él en ese sitio.

— Voy a cantar una canción de Pablo Alborán — el hombre que se sentaba a la derecha de la mujer rodó los ojos, y Raoul frunció el ceño —. No es muy conocida, pero cuenta perfectamente la historia más bonita que he vivido jamás. Habla de segundas oportunidades, de volver a quererse, de amarse cada vez mejor y de conocerse y construir. Es la historia…

El chico percibió un movimiento al final de la sala, así que achinó los ojos para ver qué estaba pasando. Un escalofrío le sacudió cuando vio entrar al teatro a las personas más importantes de su vida.

Jairo, Mireya, Amaia, Mimi, Alfred, Kibo, Ana, Ricky… y Agoney. Agoney estaba allí, con los ojos pidiéndole perdón antes de que se enfadara, con una rosa roja en la mano y una sonrisa de orgullo en la cara. Mimi tiró de él hacia una de las sillas del teatro, tapizadas en rojo. Se sentaron hacia la mitad, y el canario le hizo un gesto para que continuara hablando.

_“Rubito, que te has quedado colgado. Por Dios, a ver si piensan que te ha dado un chungo”._

_“La madre que te parió, Agoney”._

_“Perdóname, pero quiero verte brillar todos los días de mi vida, y no pienso perderme una oportunidad más de hacerlo. Vas a conseguirlo.”_

— ¿Raoul?

— Sí, sí — el chico cogió aire—. Como decía… Es la historia de cómo conocí a mi alma gemela, el amor de mi vida. De cómo luchamos juntos, de la mano, para superar todos aquellos obstáculos que nos encontrábamos y nos encontramos aún a día de hoy. Es mi historia, pero también la de ese chico moreno que me ha traído una rosa tan bonita como su sonrisa.

El rubio hizo un gesto al técnico de sonido para que diese comienzo a la canción, y dejó que los primeros acordes le transportasen a comentarios sarcásticos y ácidos, paseos de madrugada, abrazos con ansias, besos en sofás roídos por el tiempo y promesas de amor eterno susurradas al oído.

 _No hace falta que me quites la mirada_  
Para que entienda, que ya no queda nada  
Aquella luna que antes nos bailaba  
Se ha cansado y ahora nos da la espalda

_¿Dónde está el amor, del que tanto hablan?  
¿Por qué no nos sorprende, y rompe nuestra calma?_

_Déjame que vuelva a acariciar tu pelo_  
Déjame que funda tu pecho en mi pecho  
Volveré a pintar de colores el cielo  
Haré que olvides de una vez el mundo entero

_Déjame tan solo que hoy roce tu boca_

_Déjame que voy a detener las horas_  
Volveré a pintar de azul el universo  
Haré que todo esto solo sea un sueño

Miró a Agoney, que tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Se concentró en su marca, en su unión, y pudo sentir toda la fuerza que él le mandaba. Su pecho se llenó de aire, orgulloso de poder, por fin, respirar libre. De expresarse sin barreras, sin miedo a lo que un juzgado pudiera decirle más adelante.

 _Tengo contados_  
Todos los besos que nos damos  
Y tú, fugitiva, andas perdida en otro lado  
Yo no quiero caricias de otros labios  
No quiero tus manos en otras manos  
Porque yo, quiero que volvamos a intentarlo

_¿Dónde está el amor, del que tanto hablan?  
¿Por qué no nos sorprende, y rompe nuestra calma?_

_Déjame que vuelva a acariciar tu pelo_  
Déjame que funda tu pecho en mi pecho  
Volveré a pintar de colores el cielo  
Haré que olvides de una vez el mundo entero

 _Déjame tan solo que hoy roce tu boca_  
Déjame que voy a detener las horas  
Volveré a pintar de azul el universo  
Haré que todo esto solo sea un sueño

Terminó la canción con la voz quebrada, llena de emoción. Y el teatro estalló en aplausos. Su único público: sus amigos y el propio jurado, no pudieron hacer más que levantarse ante la actuación magistral que acababa de hacer.

Aún con la voz rota y las mejillas llenas de lágrimas, terminó su función con una última frase:

— Gracias por hacerme vivir en un sueño, Ago.

Bajó corriendo las escaleras y se lanzó a sus brazos, preparados para sujetarle. Se dejó besar, tranquilo y aliviado por demostrarle, una vez más, lo enamorado que estaba de él.

— ¡Eh, eh! ¡1083!

El rubio se giró hacia la voz que le llamaba, y vio a la mujer del jurado caminar hacia él.

— Soy Noemí — le estrechó la mano —. ¿Cómo lo tienes mañana para reunirte en la discográfica?

***

— ¡Ago! — Lo llamó un Raoul risueño y colorado por el frío — ¡Mira! He encontrado la estrella que pondremos en el árbol —decía mientras saltaba con una estrella arcoiris entre las manos.

La Navidad se acercaba y, con el nuevo contrato de Raoul, el pequeño apartamento se había llenado de partituras y letras de canciones que el rubio había ido desempolvando. Tenía dos meses de plazo para llevar una propuesta coherente a la discográfica, que estaba encantada con su voz. Quizás para el año siguiente sacaría su primer single, si todo iba bien.

Aun así, el rubio se había empeñado en comprar un pequeño árbol de Navidad, y ahora paseaban por las tiendas de Gran Vía en busca de adornos para decorarlo. El frío de Madrid cortaba, pero los primeros copos de nieve había comenzado a caer y las calles se habían llenado de gente tratando de disfrutar de uno de los acontecimientos naturales más bonitos en pleno centro de la gran ciudad.

Agoney le miró, la ternura personificada, y comprendió en ese mismo instante que el amor podía encontrarse en cualquier rincón del mundo, distinto para cada persona. Él lo había encontrado en unos ojos color miel con forma triste y en una sonrisa de labios gruesos y dientes perfectos. Lo había encontrado sin buscarlo y, aun habiéndose peleado con él, el amor le había dado otra oportunidad.

Le asintió rápidamente, con una sonrisa en la cara, y Raoul comprendió que la felicidad no solo estaba en conseguir las metas que se proponía, sino también en disfrutar del camino que debía hacer para lograrlas. Descubrió que el amor podía encontrarse en un gesto de derrota, de debilidad o de tristeza que tan solo significa vulnerabilidad. Entendió que ceder no era sinónimo de perder; que quizás para ganar en el amor debía librarse del orgullo.

Y tal vez pasear juntos con los dedos entrelazados por las calles nevadas de Madrid podía ser su final feliz.

 

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soy un flan.
> 
> Ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar a dar las gracias a todas las personas que han contribuido a que hoy esté escribiendo esta nota.
> 
> Gracias a todos los lectores: a los que han comentado, porque he reído y he llorado con vuestros comentarios; a los que han votado, porque han ayudado a que esta historia fuera más conocida y la leyera más gente; a los que han hablado de ella por twitter, por crear un ambiente tan bonito; y a los que la han leído silenciosamente, por haber disfrutado de ella.
> 
> Gracias a todas las personas que me han abierto un mensaje directo en twitter para decirme que les encantaba ¿Dónde está el amor?, a todas aquellas que han aguantado mis mental breakdowns por tonterías, y me han dado ánimos para no borrarlo todo y seguir publicando y escribiendo. Sois las responsables de que esté escribiendo esto con una sonrisa.
> 
> Gracias a todos los autores que han promocionado este fic, porque me habéis sacado los colores pero también me habéis llenado de amor y felicidad.
> 
> Gracias a todas las personas que han hecho portadas y moodboards para esta historia: me he emocionado con todas y cada una de ellas. ¡Qué talento! Gracias a Eira (@eiraofisial), que me ha hecho la portada tan bonita que hoy tiene este fanfic.
> 
> Gracias a Judit (@deathgonecrazy), por todo. Ni siquiera sé qué decirte. Tú eres la responsable de que todo esto sea público, y no un simple Word abandonado en una de las carpetas de mi ordenador con el título de “socorro qué es esto”.   
> Gracias por reforzarme y elogiarme capítulo a capítulo, por la promo, por repetirme mil veces que sí, que estaba bien, que lo podía subir ya. Nunca podré devolvértelo.
> 
> Cuatro meses y medio y cincuenta mil palabras después, sólo puedo decir que esta historia únicamente me ha traído cosas preciosas. La he escrito feliz, satisfecha, enfadada, triste y decepcionada, pero siempre pensando en lo bonito que es que nos haya tocado vivir esto.   
> Por eso, vamos a disfrutarlo. Seamos respetuosos con los autores, valoremos su trabajo y riámonos todos juntos. Al final, serán los buenos momentos los que queramos recordar.
> 
> No voy a extenderme más porque, por irónico que parezca, me siento incapaz de expresar todo lo que quiero transmitir. 
> 
> ¡Una última cosa! Prometí que no os iba a dejar con las manos vacías, así que tengo que anunciaros que… Muy probablemente, y si vosotros queréis, podremos leernos pronto con algo nuevo que ya estoy maquinando ;). Como siempre, me veréis por Wattpad, ao3 y twitter (@agonyesehapasao).
> 
> Gracias por acompañarme en este viaje. Besos,  
> Carmen.


End file.
